Naruto: Sueños Reconstruidos
by Shoseiki
Summary: Todo comenzó desde ese día. Sakura le había dicho a Ino que estaba enamorada de Naruto, sin saber que éste las oía por mera casualidad, detrás de la puerta. Entre una cosa y otra, ambos terminaron siendo amantes, el problema es que están casados con personas diferentes. ¿Que sucederá ahora? [NaruSaku] Post-manga.
1. La Confesión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, no míos, yo no recibo ningún beneficio al usarlos aquí.

 **N/A:** La presente historia es un universo alterno que arranca tiempo después del final de Naruto Shippuden, incluye romance y drama, lime, lemon. Ya están avisados, luego no me reclamen que son fuertes las escenas eróticas. Acá nuestros personajes siguen sin tener hijos. Los dejo con el inicio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: La Confesión**

La situación se convertía en algo incómodo, la conciencia no cesaba de reclamarle seguir allí, hablando tranquilamente con el causante de su estado nervioso, Naruto, como siempre, conseguía desesperarla. Por suerte estaban dentro de la oficina del Hokage, a salvo de cualquier intruso que pretendiera escuchar lo que parecía ser una fuerte discusión.

—¡No! —repitió irritada, tantas veces la misma pregunta lograba hacerla dudar cada vez más de su seguridad—, no sé hasta cuando tendré que negarlo.

—Mientes —atacó el hombre, eliminando un poco la distancia que se interponía entre sus cuerpos—, estoy seguro que me quieres, puedo sentirlo al tocarte.

—Como hermanos. —se apresuró a responder, engañándose a sí misma, pero no al rubio que tenía enfrente. La forma en que se había suscitado aquella escena, y se extendía a varias horas, le alteraba la cordura y provocaba ansiedad. Necesitaba irse de ese sitio, o terminaría por aceptar lo que tanto le recriminaba Naruto.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso Sakura-chan? Yo te amo, y sé que tú me correspondes. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber lo que te pasa, estas ocultando lo que sientes por mí para que no haya un problema entre Sasuke-teme y yo.

—Es un cariño fraternal. — recalcó, negando con la cabeza y suspirando cansadamente. No imaginándose de que el Uzumaki aprovecharía la distracción para cogerla por las mejillas y acercarla a su rostro. Las miradas chocaron.

—Deja ya de confundir las cosas —pidió suave, adquiriendo un tono de voz susurrante y enloquecedor para la fémina—, no ahora que puedo percibir tu miedo, el temor que sientes por admitir tus verdaderos sentimientos. Desde hace tiempo comprendí todo, tu desesperación a verme sufrir, tu preocupación al saber que me encontraba herido, la prisa con que corrías al enterarte que estaba moribundo en una camilla de hospital.

—Estoy casada con Sasuke-kun, y tú con Hinata.

—Lo sé. Pero a pesar de eso, mi amor por ti sigue creciendo, a veces creo morirme al verte con él, cuando yo daría lo que fuera por ser tu esposo. Me duele, Sakura-chan.

—Estás loco.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó mirándole la boca y aplicando firmeza al agarre—, ¿por estar enamorado de ti desde los doce años? ¿por cumplir mi promesa de traer a Sasuke-teme sabiendo lo que eso sería para ti? ¿por amarte como te amo?

Sakura confundida, dejó que la acariciara, cerrando al instante los ojos por la manera en que lo hacía. Naruto, contento por conseguir hacerla callar, juntó la frente con la suya, entreabriendo los labios y dejando que el aliento le rozara la boca a la chica. Ésta por inercia, la abrió, mezclando la respiración de ambos lentamente.

—Y-ya basta —exigió colocando las manos sobre el traje del Séptimo, en la zona de las costillas—, somos amigos, confórmate con eso.

—No —negó él ahora—, yo a diferencia de ti, no ocultaré mis sentimientos. Esto que siento no es de hermanos, ni de amigos. Es deseo, Sakura-chan, una sensación que solo tú me despiertas.

—Se te pasará, no durará por siempre.

—Llevo años con eso —confesó rozándole la nariz con la suya—, y va de aumento en aumento, tanto, que me muero besarte en este momento.

La advertencia fue clara. Haruno asustada, intentó empujarlo con ayuda de las manos, consiguiendo que el chico le apegara por completo a su cuerpo, la respiración se tornó irregular y con energía, empezó a sacudirse. Escaparía a como dé lugar de aquella oscura intención. El rubio, usando los brazos la apretó, impidiendo su posible huida y agarrándole los cabellos rosados de la nuca, ejerciendo una mínima fuerza para que no se moviera más.

—Naruto, no.

—En otra ocasión te hubiera soltado, cuando era inocente de lo que sientes. Pero ahora que puedo ver como se te eriza la piel al tocarte, como te estremeces al apretarte contra mí, me es difícil dejarte.

La medico lo miraba seria, escondiendo tras esa mascara lo que la aterraba. El pequeño espacio que existía entre sus rostros, le producía hormigueo en toda la espalda, llegándole hasta las piernas y dando como resultado una enorme debilidad en las rodillas, haciendo que se sujetara del abrazo en el que era presa. Tragó grueso y bajó la vista a los labios masculinos, fijándose de la suave textura que aparentaban y el grosor que los caracterizaba, pareciendo ante sus ojos tentadores y sexys a su pervertida imaginación. Naruto no le quitaba la mirada de encima, intentaba encontrar en esos ojos verdes algún indicio de amor o algo que contrarrestara lo que minutos atrás venía diciendo la muchacha, causando que el corazón le latiera frenético y las manos inconscientemente, se ubicaran en la parte inferior de su espalda.

—Suéltame.

—Lo haré si aceptas que me amas.

No, por supuesto que no, ella nunca daría el brazo a torcer, y menos de esa manera. Sakura no creyó oír bien, o eso aparentó cuando arqueó la ceja desconcertada, dejando en evidencia su desubicación.

—Di que me amas.

La petición hizo que le temblara el labio inferior, pero de rabia. De nuevo Naruto, la intimidaba. Las cosas se le salían de las manos, no tenía control de su cuerpo, que se arrimaba involuntariamente a él, ni de su boca que se abría cada vez que el chico hablaba, en una mueca de querer atrapar esa zona. El cerebro le daba vueltas y su corazón ansiaba escapársele del pecho.

—Pierdes tu tiempo. —respondió tajante, frunciendo el ceño por la intensidad con que el joven la observaba.

Suspiró. Ahora debía recurrir a la fuerza, la obligaría a revelar eso que tanto quería olvidar. El rubio muy a su modo, elevó la palma abierta a la sonrosada mejilla femenina, rodándola a la nuca y relamiéndose los labios, tratando de controlar las ganas de estamparla contra la pared y reclamarle tanto cinismo. Haruno entendió el plan que tramaba, así que dispuesta a impedirlo, se revolcó como loca en los brazos masculinos para zafarse del abrazo.

—Te desmostaré que no.

Sin piedad alguna o duda que le golpease la memoria, acortó la distancia y la besó, expresando la pasión que llevaba guardada por tantos años, moviendo los labios sobre los suyos con un entusiasmo e intensidad, que la fémina sintió marearse. Sakura al principio forcejeó, apartándolo con las manos sin conseguirlo, usando los antebrazos hasta ahora encerrados entre el pecho y sus senos, para darle pellizcos en el abdomen y costillas, así desistiría por el dolor que le provocaría. Pero todo fue en vano. A la chica la sangre le corría calientemente por las venas, y no por la ira, sino por la fogosidad que el ósculo empezaba a producirle, trató de utilizar los pies para pisarle los dedos al joven, en una última oportunidad de hacerlo razonar. Intento fallido.

Naruto ladeó el rostro a una dirección, lento y sin apuros, mientras le tocaba fugazmente con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior a la jovencita. Ésta, de manera espontánea, inclinó la cabeza al lado contrario, siguiendo el plan de oponerse hasta el último segundo. Una idea llegó a su mente. Valiéndose de la conexión, le mordió con salvajismo, pensando que eso podría detenerlo. Pero se equivocó.

Más que lastimarlo, lo que consiguió fue motivarlo a profundizar. Uzumaki abandonó la amabilidad y conduciéndola a una pared cercana, la acorraló y forzó a corresponder, agarrando su rosada nuca y moviéndole la cabeza por él, llevando así un ritmo acelerado y apasionado, donde las cavidades bucales se intercalaban en perfecta sincronía para dar rienda suelta a los deseos ocultos. Sakura sintió la espalda chocarle contra algo firme, abrió la boca para soltar un quejido, y fue allí, cuando el chico le introdujo la lengua pausadamente, buscando la suya para iniciar una batalla campal. La conciencia se dio por desaparecida, puesto que ella enseguida le permitió entrada y participó entusiasta, siendo ahora la que se esmeraba por perderse en la lujuria invocada.

Naruto en vista de que no necesitaba obligarla, retiró la mano de su cabello, quedándose asombrado de como ella liberó los brazos del encierro y agarraba de ambas mejillas, atrayéndolo efusivamente al suyo, en un inesperado impulso de saciarse en su totalidad de la esencia masculina. La humedad, la tibieza y desenvolvimiento maestro de los labios ajenos, encendieron la recóndita llama ardiente del corazón femenino, aislándolos a los dos de la dura realidad y llevándolos a un universo distinto, en el cual solo sus almas podían dominarlos.

El rubio ojos azules se vio presionado ante la ansiedad que mostraba la mujer, por esa razón tuvo que sujetarle de las hebras rosáceas de la cabeza, puesto que si no lo hacía, ella terminaría por comérsele el labio inferior debido al empeño en querer arrancárselo. Un calambre, surgido no sé de donde, le caló los huesos como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase. Sakura, acalorada como nunca y respirando de vez en cuando, bajó las manos a los antebrazos del chico, arrugándole el traje mientras sentía su blandita lengua rozarle la suya, en un pequeño instante que accedieron a subir la intensidad del ósculo. Tembló.

Arrinconados contra el muro, partícipes de un beso apasionado y sin alguien que lo interrumpiese, los jóvenes iniciaron la sesión de caricias ardientes, atrevidas, dejando que el otro tocase donde quisiera, olvidándose de ciertos anillos matrimoniales que les recordaban la existencia de una pareja a la cual debían absoluto respeto y lealtad. Pero eso no tenía importancia ahora. Astuta y sin ser descubierta, fue el método en el que la mano de Naruto se metió por dentro de la blusa femenina, tocando la piel que estuviera su alcance sin medir el ardor que le provocaba a la mujer, quien sentía desmayarse en cualquier minuto por la pasión con que era manoseada. Un sonido, gemido para ser exactos, es lo que oyó el rubio a la vez que le besaba de manera hambrienta el blanquecino cuello.

Rastros húmedos producto de la saliva, se pudo apreciar en esa zona.

—Ya… p-por favor —suplicó apretando los parpados—, de-detente Naruto.

—No me hagas esto, Sakura-chan.

—N-no me lo hagas… t-tú a mí. Date cuenta de lo que estás haciendo.

—Amarte —contestó alzando el rostro para verla—, besarte como siempre quise, como solo en mis sueños podía.

—Son solo eso, sueños. La realidad es distinta.

—No cuando los sentimientos son los mismos. —contradijo, anhelando que con sus palabras pudiera convencerla de por fin hablar sinceramente y sin tapujos.

—¿Crees que esto nos llevará algún lado? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos—, lamento decirte que no. —agregó, usando las palmas para distanciarse de él y huir por la puerta. Pero Naruto no la dejaría así.

—Por lo menos, me gustaría escuchar porque sigues mintiendo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Él avanzó al frente, deteniéndose a solo un paso de ella y suspirando —Tu amor hacia mí, ya no tiene sentido negarlo ¿o sí?

—Naruto… yo…

—¿Por qué lo callaste? —interrogó tomándola de las mejillas—, ¿Qué había en Sasuke-teme para tomar la decisión de casarte? ¿Porque no yo, Sakura-chan?

—No te merezco.

—La vida no se trata de eso. No importa si me mereces o no, en lo único que debemos pensar es en ser felices. Hubiera dado todo porque me eligieras.

—Ya es tarde —explicó la pelirrosa—, cada uno tiene su vida, un matrimonio al que dedicarse y valorar.

—Olvidémonos de todo, solo por una noche.

La chica agrandó los ojos desmesuradamente ante la invitación, nunca creyó recibir ese tipo de insinuaciones y menos del rubio. Pero si colocaba todo en una balanza, ya lo correcto no los definía y muy a su pesar, había sido descubierto su verdadero sentir. Un brillo reluciente los cubrió, debido al llanto controlado. No podía materializar el sufrimiento que le golpeaba el estómago.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eso que te imaginas. —dijo inteligentemente, después de todo, no era un cabeza hueca. La expresión del rostro femenino le dolió, puesto que en sus verdes orbes percibía la siguiente respuesta negativa.

—No.

—Por favor —imploró desesperado—, no sabes al grado que he llegado a quererte en mi cuerpo, Sakura-chan. Sentir tu piel junto a la mía, aunque sea una vez— añadió, cogiéndola de la nuca para darle un beso.

Ella de inmediato lo detuvo, posando los dedos de la mano derecha sobre los labios masculinos —Es una locura. Esto no está bien, estamos casados y eso no cambiará nunca. Lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos por un tiempo.

—No me apartes de ti —le sonó la voz distorsionada—, sabes que no podemos vivir uno alejado del otro. Donde tú estés, yo iré. Y donde yo esté, vendrás tú. No estoy dispuesto a tener una vida sin ti, Sakura-chan.

—¿Y Hinata? ¿Qué no piensas en ella?

Una puñalada directo al corazón del Uzumaki, pues aunque le costara aceptarlo, tenía una esposa en casa —Sé que me quiere, respeta y brinda apoyo cuando lo necesito. Pero no la amo. He intentado durante estos dos años encariñarme con ella, olvidarme de ti con su compañía, pero es imposible. Es como si te llevara en la piel.

La devoción y pasión con que habló, impactó a la fémina al nivel de quedarse mirándolo por un buen rato sin pronunciar algún ruido o palabra. Naruto, a sabiendas del efecto causado, siguió con el dialogo.

—En las noches, es cuando más te recuerdo. El solo imaginar que Sasuke-teme te toca, me da insomnio.

—Basta —interrumpió molesta—, las cosas están claras y no hay más que hablar. Haremos de cuenta que no sucedió nada, esta conversación será olvidada.

—Espera —rogó el de ojos azules agarrándola por el antebrazo—, aún no hemos terminado.

—Yo sí.

Sakura segura de haber hecho lo correcto, caminó hacia la puerta con intenciones de marcharse, cuando sin previo aviso, el rubio la sujetó de la muñeca guiándola al rincón en el que se habían besado momentos atrás, juntando el cuerpo con el suyo y suplicando que le diera una respuesta a la duda mayor.

—¿De qué sirve responderte? No afectará en nada nuestro destino.

—Y según tú… —susurró apartándole unos rebeldes cabellos de la frente—, ¿Cuál es nuestro destino Sakura-chan?

—Olvidarnos de todo esto, y hacer de cuenta que nada ocurrió.

—Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, no eres quien añora dormir y despertar al lado del ser que más amas. Solo una palabra tuya, Sakura-chan, solo una y le pido el divorcio a Hinata.

—¡Ya fue suficiente! —explotó histérica, escondiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con fluir de sus ojos como si de una cascada se tratase—, no quiero saber más nada de este asunto. Sigue con tu vida, que yo me encargaré de la mía.

Él atónito a la repentina reacción, creó un espacio entre ellos y la miró confundido, haciendo sus propias conclusiones de lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica —No lograrás convencerme.

—Pues es una lástima, porque yo no dejaré mi matrimonio que tanto me costó tener para dejarme llevar por un simple cariño.

—¡Ya basta de tanta mentira! —gritó enojado—, ¡acepta de una buena vez que me amas, Sakura-chan! No merezco tanto engaño.

—No se puede hablar contigo. —murmuró abandonando el sitio, deteniéndose bajo el marco de la puerta para oír lo que el chico le diría.

—Si me amas, irás hoy a las ocho de la noche a la cabaña solitaria cerca de la aldea. Te estaré esperando.

—No asistiré.

—Lo harás —atacó orgulloso—, confió en lo que sientes por mí, por más que lo niegues, este amor que te tengo es correspondido.

Al fin una gotita salada escapó de los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa, a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras su espalda, pensando que con eso el enfrentamiento seria parte del pasado y se olvidarían para siempre de ello. Estaba totalmente equivocada.

—Irá —se dijo a sí mismo el kitsune—, estoy seguro.

[ **…** ]

Miraba la hora en el reloj. Por más que intentó evitarlo, la propuesta de Naruto le rondaba la cabeza insistentemente, produciéndole jaqueca y ganas de salir corriendo al indecente encuentro. No. No podía traicionar la confianza del Uchiha y faltarle el respeto a Hinata. Aquello sería una bajeza y ella, odiaba esas cosas. El encubrimiento sobre sus verdaderas emociones fue inútil frente a los ojos de Naruto, la mentira que expresó innumerables de veces, no logró convencerlo. No es que le agradase decir falsedades, pero en una ocasión como ésta, era necesario para aplacar la ansiedad y desesperación con que el rubio la buscaba. Desde hacía dos semanas atrás que era acorralada por él, debido a una conversación que tuvo con Ino en la cual le confesaba la verdad y él, indiscreto como de costumbre, había oído tras la puerta. Allí empezó su calvario.

—¡¿Qué me pasa?! —preguntó alterada, llevaba horas hablando consigo misma sobre el impulso de querer verlo. El corazón le latía desbocado y la conciencia no tenía la decencia de aparecer. Afortunadamente Sasuke estaba fuera de la aldea en una de sus tan importantes misiones ANBU. Se encontraba sola, y eso, era un peligro mortal. No tanto por la insistencia del jinchuriki, sino por lo que su sexto sentido le pidiera. Esa parte de su alma siempre la ha atormentado, incentivándola a dejarse llevar y no poner reparo en las consecuencias de sus actos. Otra personalidad por así decirlo. Frustrada pateó la almohada a la esquina de la cama, viendo cómo se caía por la fuerza empleada. Un ataque infantil.

— _Te estaré esperando, Sakura-chan. Estoy seguro que irás, no tengo dudas de eso._

Esas cortas pero punzantes palabras le martillaban lo que restaba de cordura, ella, siempre una mujer fuerte y decidida, se debatía internamente por deshacerse de todo lo que le impidiera tener un poco de sensatez. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos, levantándose del colchón e iniciando un caminito desde la puerta a la mesita de noche, preguntando en voz alta la razón de tanta aflicción. El alma se sacudía abruptamente dentro de su cuerpo, la sangre, como segunda vez del día, le hervía en cada una de las venas de su anatomía. La respiración se le cortaba y la habitación, algo oscura, le resultaba un tempano de hielo. Las cortinas se mecían al ritmo del viento que se colaba por las mínimas aberturas de las ventanas, trayendo el escalofrían aire que le provocaba dolor en los huesos, y de nuevo, la voz susurrante de su corazón suplicando compasión.

— _Si me amas, irás hoy a las ocho de la noche a la cabaña solitaria cerca de la aldea._

Se detuvo. Miró la puerta y se dejó guiar por los instintos. La mente rechazó todo tipo de impedimentos y corriendo como una fiera hambrienta, salió rápidamente al lugar acordado. Nada podía detenerla ahora.

[ **…** ]

Los codos apoyados en la base de las rodillas, sosteniendo la cara en las palmas y suspirando derrotado, se lamentaba Naruto. Eran alrededor de las ocho treinta y la pelirrosa no hacia acto de presencia. Eso quería decir que se había equivocado y en efecto, ella no sentía nada por él, aunque el beso de la mañana demostrara lo contrario. Triste se levantó de la silla, buscando la chaqueta para irse y no hacer más el ridículo. Una vez encontrada, se la colocó dirigiéndose a la entrada, colocó la mano sobre el pomo y girándolo, se topó de frente con la tan invocada mujer. Abrió la boca asombrado.

Sakura tenía el brazo elevado y los nudillos apuntando hacia el material, prueba de que planeaba tocar antes de llamar. Las miradas se vieron víctimas de la pasión reflejada. Ella, algo confundida y arrepentida, se dio la vuelta para huir a tiempo, descartando por completo la posibilidad de que Naruto la jalase hacia el interior de la vivienda y cerrara la puerta con seguro. Cuando el chico lo hizo, ella quedó inmovilizada. No supo en que momento acabó allí.

—Viniste. —susurró feliz el joven.

—No sé qué hago aquí, esto es un error.

—Si me amas, Sakura-chan.

—Naruto, no te acerques más. — pidió ante la invasión del ninja, puesto que desde hacía segundos la acorralaba a una pared de madera. Él obedeció.

—¿Sabes porque te cité aquí?

—No. Y tampoco quiero saberlo.

Como si le hubieran puyado la espalda, caminó Haruno a la salida, dispuesta a no seguir escuchando los argumentos del kitsune. Éste, consciente de lo que ella haría, se quedó quieto. No iba a obligarla a nada.

—Esto me sirvió para comprobar mis sospechas. Por un momento dudé de tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero con tu llegada, la has desechado. No necesito más nada. Con esto me basta para seguirte amando como lo haré siempre. Hasta que deje de existir.

La medico anonadada por la forma en que expresó sus pensamientos, se volvió hacia él, olvidando de que planeaba salir segundos atrás, se encaminó al frente, a paso lento pero seguro, fijándose en como cambiaba el gesto del chico. Naruto, en vista de que ella desistió de la idea de irse, sonrió enamorado, imitándola en el acercamiento y quedándose a solo dos centímetros de su cuerpo. La tentación fue mucha para ignorarla.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes que las cosas no serán las mismas si cometemos esta locura, sentiremos culpa y no podremos separarnos nunca. Este lazo nos uniría por siempre.

—Por eso, Sakura-chan. Mi único deseo es estar contigo, permanecer a tu lado eternamente.

—Estaría muy mal.

—No somos perfectos —se adelantó en aclarar—, tenemos errores y defectos como los demás. No podemos vivir amarrados a la amargura, a estar separados porque el destino así lo quiere. Por favor —añadió agarrándole las mejillas—, dime lo que sientes por mí.

Sakura se perdió en la azulada mirada del rubio, no oyendo más nada que su intrépido corazón alocado saltando de alegría ante la cercanía que provocaba él con sus caricias. Cerró los ojos lentamente.

—Te amo, Naruto.

Tres simples palabras, pero que acompañadas de la suavidad con que las susurró, generó en el muchacho un extraño frenesí, cogiendo de manera impetuosa los labios de la fémina entre los suyos, besándola apasionadamente como nunca imaginó hacerlo. La pelirrosada enseguida le correspondió, más intensa de lo que él pensó y ella quiso. Llevó las manos al rostro masculino, sujetándolo para que no se alejase ni un milímetro de su boca, dejando en claro las intenciones de no culminar aquel ardiente ósculo.

Sin demora alguna, mostrando la urgencia por embriagarse de la piel ajena, comenzó a desvestirlo, abriendo la boca al tiempo que lo despojaba de la odiosa chaqueta negra. Naruto le invadió las paredes bucales con la lengua, en el segundo que su labio inferior fue succionado sin reparo, siendo preso de unos dientes que lo estiraban amorosamente. Enloqueció. Gentil y suave fue la forma en que la cogió de las piernas, impulsándola hacia arriba, haciendo que las enredara alrededor de su cintura. Estando cargada y entregada de lleno al beso caliente en que el participaban, él la llevó a la cama para depositarla y recostársele encima, devorando los labios que se adherían como pega a los suyos, apartó con la yema de los dedos el cabello que se esparcían en la nívea frente y lentamente, ladeó la cabeza al lado contrario, intensificando a más no poder el roce de ambas bocas. Sakura creyó ahogarse de tanta intensidad.

La ropa fue un estorbo.

Las manos femeninas paseaban sin pudor por la morena piel del chico, tocando su musculatura recia y marcada, deteniéndose en lo que parecía ser el borde de la camiseta, la subió de a poco, pausadamente para contemplar cada forma de su figura. La prisión que creó con las piernas, le permitía tener un íntimo roce ardiente, no obstante, el chico le restregaba ansioso su hombría con la entrepierna, dándole a los dos una experiencia recién conocida, puesto que a pesar de tener parejas, esa sensación jamás la habían sentido. Se vieron en la desesperante tarea de liberar los labios ajenos para despojar al joven de la prenda superior, una vez terminado, volvieron a unirse en un fogoso y húmedo beso, aferrándose con toda su fuerza al cuerpo del amante. Sakura no tenía control sobre sí misma.

—Naruto. —jadeó, agarrando sus rubios cabellos y arqueando la espalda, a medida que el hombre bajaba al cuello, besándolos por un rato para después acudir al llamado de los senos que exigían atención. El calor fue tanto, que no pudo contener las ganas de menearse, moverse ansiosa en la misma posición, sintiendo la saliva que el chico iba dejando a su paso.

El Uzumaki, satisfecho del resultado obtenido, le rompió la blusa junto con el sostén, deleitándose de la piel descubierta, viendo como gotitas de sudor brillaban al tiempo que se deslizaban en medio de los pechos femeninos, prueba del encendimiento que la embargaba. Se relamió los labios y tragó grueso, aquello le aconsejaba darse prisa y comerse lo que la joven le ofrecía. Ésta, en vista de que él se detuvo, se sonrojó y volteando la cara al lado derecho, murmuró —No te gusto.

Él enseguida despertó de su ensoñación y acercándose a ella, le respondió —Te equivocas, Sakura-chan. Solo veía en la hermosa mujer que te has convertido, en como tu cuerpo tiembla bajo el mío. Podría tenerte así por siempre.

—Tómame, Naruto. Demuéstrame que tanto me amas.

Inocente, es la forma en que lo pidió, consiguiendo que él poseído por la lujuria le arrebatara el aliento en un beso apasionado. Desde allí, las caricias no fueron las mismas; pasaron a ser más lentas y profundas. La kunoichi hundida en un abismo sin fin, le palpó los brazos detenidamente, maravillada de la contextura y sudor que los bañaba, mojándose las palmas y subiendo a tocarle los hombros, sujetándolo del cuello y devorando su boca como si de un manjar se tratase. La calma con que la lengua masculina se encargaba de recorrerle el interior, provocó escalofríos y oleadas de calentura al mismo tiempo, que disminuían y aumentaban constantemente.

La habitación casi en oscuridad, era iluminada por una lámpara pequeña ubicada en la mesita de noche, al lado de la cama principal que servía de escondite para los dos amantes, quienes se revolcaban entre las sábanas buscando fundirse con la piel ajena, enterrarse en cada centímetro, grabar con la punta de sus dedos sus nombre en el cuerpo del otro. Solo una fina cobija blanca les cubría la mayor parte de su desnudez, dejando a la vista desde la cintura hacia arriba, justo en el lugar donde se esmeraban por comer y dedicar infinidad de caricias.

Naruto ubicó la mano derecha en la rodilla de la fémina, flexionándosela a la altura de la cadera para tener un mejor ángulo de penetración, sintiendo unos brazos rodeándole el torso, en un cálido y apretado abrazo. Sakura, con los ojos cerrados, suspiraba por la manera en que él le consentía el cuello, bebiendo de esa zona las gotas de agua producto de la sofocación. Y es que lo hacía con tanto empeño, que más allá de aliviarla, lo que logró fue calentar más la situación. El vaivén del rubio llenaba por completo cada rincón de su intimidad, causando que le dieran potentes corrientes en la columbra vertebral, llegando a los pies y devolviéndose a la cabeza. Tal cual como si le estuviesen dando descargas. Las uñas las enterraba en la espalda del chico, a sabiendas de que le provocaba dolor, lo siguió haciendo. Era su método curativo para tanta enfermedad pasional.

El kitsune se movía eróticamente, en ocasiones lento, y en otras veloces. Ella ya no sabía de qué sostenerse o agarrarse, puesto que las sabanas se romperían si aplicaba la fuerza que necesitaba.

—Estas hirviendo, Sakura-chan.

—Es tu culpa, baka.

Sonrió. Aquella pelirrosa era la que tanto amaba. La médico que lo regañaba cuando llegaba herido de las misiones, la amiga que siempre le brindó apoyo incondicional y la mujer que ahora se mecía contra él. Y de un solo empujón, los roles cambiaron. Haruno se sentó a horcajadas encima de su pelvis, manteniendo la unión de ambos órganos genitales, el cabello que durante el acto estaba amarrado, se soltó cayéndole una parte en la frente y otra a lo largo de la recta espalda, otorgando a la dueña un aspecto de diosa, de fémina poderosa y seductora. Sin perder tiempo, el joven se incorporó, quedando a la estatura de sus erguidos y saboreados pezones.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo intensamente a la vez que le acariciaba la mandíbula con el dedo índice. Amaba cada facción de su moreno y abigotado rostro.

—Eres mía, Sakura.

La cogió de la cintura, alzó su cuerpo y segundos después, la bajó. Ella cerró los ojos fuerte y aferrándose al cuello masculino, liberó varios gemidos, sintiendo como un líquido caliente le empapaba las paredes internas de su entrepierna. Naruto sudoroso, soltó un ronco sonido de entre los labios, llegando junto con ella al tan esperado orgasmo.

—Mírame. —susurró al rato, apartando unos mechones rosas que le tapaban la visión. Ella lo obedeció.

—No olvides que te amo. Estaré siempre para ti. —agregó, viendo la hinchazón y enrojecimiento de su boca, por los besos apasionados de minutos anteriores.

—Dejaste de ser mío hace mucho, Naruto. Perteneces a otra mujer.

—No. Pase lo que pase, estoy unido a ti de todas las formas posibles. Tanto en cuerpo —confesó antes de besarla—, como en alma. — añadió liberando su boca.

—¿Sin importar…?

—Más allá de todo.

Las miradas delataron el deseo ajeno, las almas suplicaron volverse a unir otra vez y la pareja, necesitada de perderse en la pasión renacida, reanudaron el acto carnal.

Y aquel sitio no fue más que la guarida de dos personas enamoradas y sedientas del amor prohibido.

Un pecado que nadie sabría.


	2. Emociones contradictorias

**N/A:** Retomé esta historia luego de tenerla abandonada, lamento la demora. Según mis cálculos, yo creo que el fanfic no excederá los cuarenta capítulos, bueh, todo depende de cuánto dure la trama, ya saben que yo dejo correr la historia sin perder el control absoluto. Les deseo buen día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Emociones Contradictorias**

(Cinco meses más tarde)

Shizune irrumpió en la oficina.

—Hokage-sama, he traído más trabajo pendiente, con éste ya sería el segundo lote que le traigo —dijo caminando hasta él, depositó la montaña de papeles sobre el escritorio y esperó instrucciones de pie. El Séptimo levantó la mirada del informe que leía—. ¿Necesita algo más?

—No, puedes retirarte.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana a primera hora.

Naruto asintió cabeceando —Que te vaya bien, dattebayo.

Shizune empleó una reverencia digna de respeto, giró en su propio eje irguiendo la espalda y salió del despacho del Nanadaime. El joven rubio suspiró exhausto. El reloj marcaba las ocho treinta de la noche y aún tenía documentos por revisar, firmar y autorizar. Parecía no acabar nunca. Cerró los ojos y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en el espaldar de la silla giratoria, debía tomar café o terminaría dormido encima de aquellos papeles, el trabajo siempre era lo primordial. Desde que ocupó el cargo de líder mayoritario Naruto no sabía lo que era un descanso, vivía casi todo el tiempo laborando en la oficina, Shizune, de buena manera y resguardando una prudente distancia, le había mencionado semanas atrás que si continuaba practicando la misma rutina no demoraría en caer bajo los vicios. Uno que él no conocía en carne propia, pero sí de vista.

—Tsunade-sama solía beber sake para seguir despierta en horas de la madrugada, intenté que abandonara la costumbre pero fue imposible, ella estaba pegada a él.

Naruto arrugó el ceño, "yo no me rebajaría a consumir eso con tal de relajarme". Y porque quizás Hinata, su esposa, tampoco lo aprobaría. El recuerdo de la fémina provocó en su boca un sabor amargo. La había traicionado hace cinco meses, en los hombros cargaba la culpa de haberle sido infiel, y pesaba, la sensación pesaba mucho. Era como si tuviese a cuestas una carroza repleta de oro puro; fuerte, nada ligero y de peligro. En especial porque Sakura estaba involucrada.

Resopló abatido.

"Sakura-chan"

Pronto a sus labios regresaron las ansias de probar lo indebido, la extrañaba, la quería, la deseaba con una intensidad abrumadora. El rubio daría lo que fuese por volver a verla, por admirar aquellos ojos de pupila dilatada que le robaron el aliento esa noche de pasión, que no lo abandonaron en ningún momento pese a las circunstancias. La amaba a ella.

Pero lo cierto es que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

Existían personas a quienes debían respetar, valorar y dedicar amor, aunque éste último término no entrara en su relación matrimonial, no por parte suya al menos. Sí, él atendía a Hinata y le ayudaba en lo que estuviera a su alcance, pero no de la forma que de verdad la Hyuuga merecía. Naruto siempre que podía intentaba ser sutil, comprensivo, incluso hasta cariñoso con tal de no herirla, pero lo que dominaba su corazón no era amor sino el afecto, la compañía y solidaridad que ambos juraron preservar durante el transcurso de su relación. Estaban casados, ¿qué otra cosa lograría hacer?

Naruto conocía a Hinata como a sí mismo, anunciar un divorcio repentinamente causaría altercados graves que él prefería no enfrentar, no todavía. Primero era necesario definir la situación con Sakura, el Séptimo pretendía conversar con ella y pedir su opinión. Si la pelirrosada correspondía a sus sentimientos, ¿qué sentido tenía continuar con su deteriorada unión conyugal? En el fondo Naruto quería creer que enserio le amaba lo suficiente como para dejar a Sasuke y crear una numerosa familia junto a él, solo que varias dudas lo perseguían, lo acorralaban en medio de sueños donde veía a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo unidos y felices, rodeados de niños y niñas pertenecientes a un posible resurgimiento del Clan Uchiha. Esa imagen lo mataba, lo desgarraba por dentro cual hoja ha sido partida en trozos pequeñitos, a diferencia de que él sentía la cólera saliendo. No. No lograba mirarla así, no después de que ambos compartieran momentos privados y lujuriosos dentro de aquella cabaña solitaria. Sakura era suya, completa y enteramente suya. Ella lo había demostrado con creces la dichosa noche.

"Mía, Sakura-chan es mía", porque no pensaba compartirla con nadie más.

Clavó la mirada en el techo.

Tendría que hablar de aquel asunto cuanto antes, solo que Sakura evitaba verlo por miedo a ser descubierta.

"Deberé usar mi poder de Hokage", aunque luego generara disgusto en ella, Naruto lo haría.

[ **…** ]

Restregó el jabón contra su piel deseando eliminar el sucio, estuvo aseando la casa durante toda la tarde y parte del polvo levantado había terminado por envolverla, cerró los ojos, el chorro de agua caía sobre su rosada melena lisa bañándola entera. Los hilos de aquel líquido recorrían su desnudez. La hicieron suspirar relajada.

"A veces me encantaría regresar al servicio Ninja".

Y entonces lo recordó, a él, a su amante de cabello rubio. Sakura apoyó la frente sobre el muro, aun con la vista suspendida, descubrió que todavía lo deseaba, que el corazón le seguía latiendo inclemente al imaginarlo, su cuerpo ardía por y para Naruto, que sus mejillas enrojecían al memorizar lo experimentado meses atrás. Estaba enamorada, sí, lo admitía, pero también aceptaba que su matrimonio con Sasuke no iba mal. El contraste entre ambos hombres la confundía en sobremanera. Sasuke era callado, serio, reservado, astuto, no la hería desde que contrajeron nupcias. En cambio Naruto era todo lo contrario; amable, humilde, hiperactivo, bondadoso, honesto y directo, para colmo atractivo y un cabeza de alcornoque. Blanco y negro. Agua y aceite. Luz y oscuridad. Cielo contra tinieblas.

—Amo a Naruto —Porque jamás lo negaría, él había conseguido entrar a su corazón y de ahí ni ella misma lograría sacarlo—. Pero esto es imposible, no debo, no puedo dejarme llevar otra vez.

Era un pecado, una falta a la moralidad, un acto de total irrespeto hacia su esposo, una llama ardiente que le derretía el pecho en cuestión de segundos. Tenía que frenarlo, era lo mejor, aunque la lastimase reconocer que su debilidad eran aquellos ojos azules, debía parar lo que sentía. Sakura vivía un dilema a raíz de lo sucedido. Por suerte Sasuke estaba de viaje en una supuesta misión, lo cual la mantenía tranquila en ese aspecto, ¿pero y el Uzumaki? Ella sabía de las consecuencias, lo conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar que él querría una oportunidad a pesar de estar casado, pero Sakura no pretendía dársela. No. Por supuesto que no. Existían personas inocentes de por medio, nunca dañaría a nadie, mucho menos a Hinata y a Sasuke.

¿Entonces quienes salían afectados por sus decisiones? Ella misma lo aceptaba; abandonar a Naruto la mataría, la llenaría de dolor y desesperación. Eran uno solo, eso había temido aquella noche y ahora lo eran, con caminos cruzados, pero ahí estaban. Además, él la amaba, ¿cómo podría romper ese corazón por milésima vez? Ahogó un sollozo entre la textura de su palma, quería llorar. Ninguno sabía de su constante sufrimiento. Sakura lamentaba infinidad de cosas; haber perdido más de la mitad de su vida buscando un amor no correspondido, obligar al cumplimiento de la infantil promesa hecha a los doce años, detestaba ser una más al lado de Sasuke, se arrepentía de no haber fijado su atención en Naruto, de no entender que ya había alguien dispuesto a serla feliz, de no poder sostener el compromiso dado en la ceremonia. Lloró porque no iba a retroceder, porque deseaba seguir, porque no dejaría a Naruto luego de sentir su fuego, su amor y su compañía.

A Sasuke no le resultaba importante su presencia.

Naruto se desvivía por otra vez verla.

[ **…** ]

Tocó la superficie por precaución.

—Pasa, Naruto-kun.

El aludido giró la manilla abriendo la puerta, recién llegaba a casa, pero al no ver rastro alguno de Hinata decidió ir al área de invernadero que compró años atrás para su esposa. Ella sonrió al mirar que entraba.

—Hinata-chan, ¿qué haces dattebayo?

—Ordeno unas macetas que me obsequiaron, ¿c-crees que están mal ahí?

—Supongo que no, ¿porque escogiste ese lugar?

Hinata señaló una diminuta abertura de la ventana —Aquí el sol las nutre, Naruto-kun. En otro sitio n-no sería lo mismo.

—Ah, bueno —dijo rascándose la nuca, ojos cansados que ni siquiera podía mantener abiertos—. ¿Preparaste algo para la cena?

—Sí, vamos.

Naruto y ella caminaron rumbo a la cocina de amplio espacio, la joven encendió el microondas y volteó a donde el rubio guindaba el traje de Hokage, lo vio con las mejillas coloradas. Aun sentía vergüenza cada vez que iba a pedirle algo.

—Estoy molido, dattebayo.

—Naruto-kun.

—¿Mmm? —murmuró al dirigirle su atención.

El rostro de la Hyuuga no alcanzaba a enrojecer más.

—Yo... v-verás —titubeó chocando los dedos, índice contra índice y mirada baja—. No me has dado m-mi beso.

A simple vista Naruto se tensó.

No le gustaba engañarla, no a alguien tan angelical como Hinata.

—¿Eh?

Quizás era mejor fingir sordera.

—Mi b-beso —repitió un poco más alto, pero al no notar movimiento de parte de Naruto su ánimo decayó—, perdón... no d-debí.

La compasión lo golpeó.

—Hinata-chan —llamó conmovido, odiaba lastimarla—, ven, acércate —susurró estirando el brazo, la joven caminó y sujetó su mano, él la atrajo hacia sí con gentileza—. Creí no haber oído bien, lo lamento, dattebayo.

La fémina asintió cabeceando.

—Alza la cara y mírame. —agregó el chico después.

Hinata elevó el rostro con los ojos aguarapados, él deslizó la palma por su mejilla tratando de ser suave y cortó distancia, fue a penas un toque, un roce tibio, una caricia que le provocó a Hinata bajar los parpados. Naruto había juntado ambos labios en un ósculo simple, sencillo, uno que no parecía de parejas sino de niños. Un contacto forzado.

—Te amo, Naruto-kun.

El mencionado rodeó la femenina figura con los brazos y acobijó en su pecho la cabeza de Hinata, apretó los dientes frustrado, le enfurecía obligar las cosas.

Despegó los labios intentado responder, pero no pudo, no la amaba.

Simplemente no podía.

[ **…** ]

Observó el aparato que formaba parte de las almohadas blancas mientras frotaba la toalla contra su melena, acababa de terminar el baño, iba a dormir y lo único que deseaba era saber de él. Desvió la vista, ¿porque era tan fuerte la necesidad de escucharlo? Sakura concluyó que tal vez era por no verlo en más de tres meses. Suspiró derrotada. ¿A quién mentía? En el fondo de su alma era obvia la contestación. Lo amaría hasta el fin del mundo y más allá. Añoraba mirar sus orbes azul intenso, derribar el muro invisible que ella misma creó tiempo atrás y volver a ser los amigos de siempre, pero esto último era imposible debido a las circunstancias. No sabría cómo verle la cara a Hinata. Había hecho el amor con Naruto de una manera tan arrebatada y ardiente que los remordimientos la acecharían en ese instante, todo terminaría en un desastre y Konoha completo los juzgaría. A ella le interesaba más la reputación de Naruto como Nanadaime Hokage que la suya, el rubio perdería muchísimo si aquella barbaridad ocurriera, su fama de buen líder caería y ya nadie querría tenerlo de máximo jefe. No.

Sakura no quería arruinar su vida.

No de nuevo.

"He provocado demasiado daño, no lo perjudicaría aunque de eso dependiera mi existencia".

Acomodó la toalla sobre el espaldar de la silla, colocó unas finas hebras por detrás de su oreja y entró en la cama con un camisón rosa que le llegaba a medio muslo, por accidente la rodilla chocó contra el móvil, la pantalla acabó encendida, ella lo notó y agarró en su mano el celular.

 **Mensaje de texto no leído**

De inmediato frunció las cejas, ¿qué persona conversaría a las once de la noche?

Movió el dedo seleccionando la palabra abrir.

 **Naruto**

La joven separó los labios, tuvo una corazonada, una ligera presión en el pecho a causa de la emoción. Respiró hondo mientras presionaba el inicio del texto.

 **Necesito hablarte ahora, Sakura-chan, por favor.**

Sakura cubrió la pantalla con la sabana y cerró los ojos, casi imaginaba su voz, su mirada, las líneas que adoptaba el masculino rostro al emplear una súplica. Era indebido sentir esa mezcla de nerviosismo y coraje.

Aquella sensación siempre se la generaba él.

Abrió los orbes retomando su determinación, escogió la opción de llamada entre las ordenadas alternativas del menú y pegó el celular a su oreja, inquieta, juró mostrar indiferencia. No daría prueba de sus miedos.

Del otro lado contestaron.

—¿Sakura-chan?

—Sí, soy yo.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra oírte, ttebayo.

La médico aseguraba visualizar su sonrisa.

—Naruto, ¿para qué me enviaste un mensaje?

El aludido aprovechó la soledad del patio y dejó salir lo que llevaba atorado dentro.

—Porque quería escucharte, saber cómo estabas... y verte otra vez.

La ninja soltó el aire de los pulmones, reclinó el cuerpo en la pared y negó cabeceando, ojos brillosos que veían sus dedos enrollar el filo de la tela.

—No es correcto-

—Por favor no me rechaces —sonó acongojado, pasó la mano por su nuca y luego la colocó en la línea de la cadera, torso desnudo a la luz de la luna llena—. No he logrado olvidar lo que hicimos, yo... yo te amo Sakura-chan, te he amado siempre.

—Nos estamos haciendo daño, tienes que borrar eso de tu mente.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tú ya lo olvidaste, Sakura-chan?

—...

—Dime que recuerdas esa noche cuando te hice el amor.

—...

—Por favor respóndeme, sé que sigues ahí.

—Me acuerdo de todo, Naruto —Porque en su mente vivía aquel día y jamás conseguiría arrancarlo de sí misma—. Pero también sé que te pedí alejarnos, cometimos un error, uno que todavía es posible remediar.

—¿Acaso soy un error en tu vida, Sakura-chan?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—¿Me amas?

Quería negarlo, decir que nunca lo vería de tal forma y hacer de cuenta que nada ocurría, pero el sentimiento la dominó.

—Sí, te amo Naruto, te amo.

Él sonrió esperanzado —Ve mañana a la Torre Hokage, ya no aguanto estar distanciado de ti.

—Es muy arriesgado.

—Inventa cualquier excusa, dattebayo, yo necesito tenerte cerca aunque sea un minuto.

—No.

—Te lo ruego, por favor.

—No, y ya no insistas —pidió apretando los labios—, adiós.

Colgó.

Naruto vio el móvil luego de apartarlo de su oído, endureció la mandíbula subiendo la vista, sujetó sus rubias hebras y las alborotó aturdido, "ella me sigue esquivando". Refunfuñó enojado. Casi juraba haberla convencido.

Lástima que siempre fallaba con Sakura a último momento.

Del lado femenino la cosa estaba igual, o quizás hasta peor.

Sakura aventó el aparato a metros de su posición y encogió las piernas de modo que pudiese flexionarlas y colocar los codos encima de cada rodilla, dedos enterrados en medio de la mata de cabello rosa. Se sentía la mujer más despiadada del planeta.

Lo amaba, lo quería, lo deseaba, pero no le era permitido acceder a ciertos privilegios, solo siendo la amante podría obtener míseras de tiempo sobrante. No. No estaba dispuesta. Sakura no merecía ocupar un segundo plano en la vida de Naruto.

Lo malo es que la opinión de terceros ya no importaba para ninguno de los dos.

[ **…** ]

Cuarta ocasión en que aquella rara actitud acontecía. Él no solía ir a tomar aire en el patio ni llevar el celular cuando pretendía descansar, tampoco demorar más de media hora, y mucho menos regresar más angustiado de lo que iba. Algo sucedía y Hinata no supo qué. En su mente lo excusaba alegando que Naruto sufría el exceso de trabajo a diario, pero de cierta manera sabía que eso era un argumento barato, una justificación que ella misma elaboraba para no admitir la verdadera causa por la cual Naruto casi no estaba en casa. El rubio prefería conservar distancia que pasar horas con Hinata. Ésta era consciente de esto, pero lo amaba tanto que fingía no descubrirlo, quizás era mejor tapar la realidad imaginando una distinta a reconocer que él en efecto no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

—¿Problemas, Naruto-kun?

Él giró a verla, Hinata estaba sentada en la esquina de la cama con ambas manos sujetando una almohada, parecía preocupada.

—No, nada grave, dattebayo. Son cosas que suceden.

—¿P-puedo ayudarte?

—No, pero gracias.

Hinata bajó la cara.

—Vendré tarde mañana —agregó rato después—, eres libre de cenar sin mí, no me esperes despierta Hinata-chan.

—Oh, entiendo.

—Shikamaru y yo hemos acordado culminar unos asuntos relacionados con Sunagakure no Sato, Shizune ha soportado la redacción de informes toda la semana, nosotros también debemos colaborar.

Hinata afirmó —Sí, es justo.

El chico rubio suspiró, quizás había sido brusco al rechazar su ofrecimiento, lo apropiado y creyó que era correcto fue suavizar la pesada atmosfera que reinaba en el ambiente de la iluminada habitación. Caminó hacia la joven viéndola pensar, ya frente a ella, Naruto flexionó las rodillas curvando los labios, puso los codos sobre los muslos de sus piernas y clavó la mirada en los ojos perla de Hinata. Le tomó de las manos con una pequeña sonrisa relajando su rostro.

"No es bueno que la trate así".

—¿Porque no vas a visitar a Hanabi? Tal vez quiera verte, hace mucho que no hablan.

—¿Tú crees, Naruto-kun?

—Sí, estoy seguro.

Hinata asintió cabeceando —Bien, entonces iré al territorio de mi Clan, supongo que aún está liderando ahí —susurró mirándolo, Naruto relamió sus propios labios, los pómulos de Hinata enrojecieron—. ¿Nos d-dormimos ya?

—Sí 'ttebayo, muero por reposar.

Naruto soltó sus dedos enderezando la espalda, acelerado, fue y ocupó el lugar que le pertenecía del colchón, Hinata entristeció al notar que él no tenía intención alguna de que tuvieran intimidad, se levantó y lo imitó en cuanto a la postura de dormir. Ambos de espaldas al otro.

Aguantó las ganas de llorar.

Hacía más de cinco meses que Naruto no la tocaba de aquella forma, solo llegaba de la Torre queriendo comer y descansar, eso la lastimaba. Ya no sabía que era el calor y la energía de su esposo, tampoco recordaba los besos intensos que él tiempo atrás le regalaba.

Cerró los ojos evitando derramar lágrimas, no lloraría, no ahora que lo tenía cerca.

Naruto respiró hondo, era imposible que lograra hacerle el amor, no después de saber que Sakura también lo amaba y compartían la misma apasionada manera de querer.

"Tú eres la única mujer con la que estaría de nuevo, Sakura-chan", era su pensamiento y una promesa.

Una que mantendría hasta el final de su existencia.

[ **…** ]

El amanecer no la alteró en lo más mínimo, bebió un trago de sake importado y depositó la copa en la amplia mesa ubicada delante, alzó la vista elevando una ceja, ¿porque demonios su ex alumna estaba ahí?, Tsunade cruzó los brazos por debajo de sus senos y fijó los ojos en la persona que le esperaba de pie. No. No comprendía nada.

—¿Porque me pides que vaya yo?

—Usted es la directora del Hospital, Tsunade-sama, es a quién compete este tipo de trámites, yo solo cumplo mis deberes como su subordinada.

—Tú eres la encargada de entregar estos documentos, no yo.

Sakura apretó los labios, todo indicaba que tendría que ir ella.

—Por favor Tsunade-sama, yo prefiero que usted asista, déjeme a mi pendiente del Hospital mientras vuelve.

La Senju negó cabeceando —He dicho que no, Sakura. Tú serás la que ponga eso en poder de Naruto.

—¿No cambiará de opinión?

—Jamás.

—Bien, entonces no me queda de otra que ir yo. —murmuró derrotada.

—Me intriga mucho que no desees verlo —comentó suspicaz, posó sus palmas sobre el escritorio y movió los pies impulsándose, el borde de la mesa rozó sus pechos. Sakura la vio afincar los codos y dirigirle una mirada rara, Tsunade parecía analizarla—. ¿Acaso estás huyendo de Naruto?

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron —¿Eh? ¿Yo? —pestañeó sorprendida, una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca—. No, no es eso, nunca lo haría.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, ¿porque lo pregunta?

La rubia encogió los hombros —Simple curiosidad, siempre he creído que ustedes debieron acabar juntos, es un pesar que hayan tomado caminos diferentes —confesó observándola, Sakura despegó los labios—. Si eso era todo te pido que me dejes sola, hay trabajo por realizar, cierras al salir.

—Sí, Tsunade-sama.

Sakura dio media vuelta y abandonó la oficina, una vez afuera, transitó el sendero a la calle murmurando improperios, estaba enojada, tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en puños a cada lado del cuerpo, cruzó una esquina y alguien la detuvo del codo. Giró lista para defenderse de aquel atrevido individuo.

—Frentona, ¿a dónde vas tan rápido? —Ino la saludó.

—Cerda, ¿qué haces aquí?

Yamanaka la soltó —Vine pasando por acá y quise saber de Tsunade-sama, ¿y tú?

—Trabajo con ella, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—¿Entonces porque andas escapando?

—¿Escapando? ¿Quién dice que escapo?

—Nadie, solo lo imaginé.

La pelirrosada bufó —Bonita imaginación cargas.

—¿Que te ocurre? ¿Porque estás malhumorada hoy? —interrogó extrañada—. Por lo regular siempre pareces feliz.

—No es mal humor —contestó rodando los ojos—, pasa que estoy estresada, punto.

—Y ese estado es gracias a Naruto.

—Shh —chistó con un dedo sobre los labios—, cállate y no menciones eso aquí, podrían oírte. ¿Porque crees que él tiene algo que ver?

Un grupo de aldeanos caminaron cerca de ellas. Ino le agarró la muñeca y la llevó a un sitio más privado en el que no lograsen escucharlas, llegaron a un área de menos población, la rubia respondió a su amiga liberándole el brazo.

—He estudiado tu comportamiento desde que me dijiste de tu amor por él, actúas raro cuando lo tienes a poca distancia, ¿qué más pruebas quieres?

—Yo no actúo raro.

—Sí, si lo haces —atacó preocupada—, y enserio que me desconcierta tu forma de ser. ¡Por kami-sama, estás casada Sakura, tu esposo es Sasuke-kun! Tú ya eres una Uchiha. Los demás no notan lo que hay entre tú y Naruto, pero yo sí. Veo que lo evitas, que tratas de no estar a solas con él, que no le sostienes la mirada a Hinata cuando la saludas —añadió viéndola, Sakura abrió la boca para hablar—. Y ni pienses en mentirme eh, porque te irá peor.

—¿Me lees la mente o algo por el estilo?

—No, solo que eres demasiado obvia y te conozco de niñas.

—Ino —llamó al bajar la cabeza—, yo... hice algo que no debía, y me siento una basura por no arrepentirme.

"Por querer repetirlo otra vez".

—Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes —afirmó seria, pero en cuanto vio los pómulos de Sakura enrojecer todo estuvo claro, su amiga había cometido una locura—. No... no me digas que-

—Sí —interrumpió elevando la cara, ojos verdes que brillaban fascinados al memorizar lo sucedido, Ino colocó la mano en su hombro—. Naruto y yo tuvimos relaciones, bueno —sonrió triste—, él le llama hacer el amor.

—¿Y no es eso lo que pasó?

—Fue más, tanto que no sabría explicarlo.

Ino tragó grueso —Te enamoraste todavía más de él, ¿verdad?

La médico asintió cabeceando.

—Santo cielo, pero en que lío te has metido —suspiró la rubia, Sakura desvió la vista avergonzada—. Oye, ¿pero si usaron preservativo?

Cualquier sensación de pena alojado en el rostro de la joven terminó por desaparecer luego de esa pregunta, cruzó los brazos y la miró.

—No daré detalles, y si lo que te angustia es que yo salga embarazada puedes quedarte tranquila, no tendré un hijo de Naruto mientras siga casada.

—Ah, bien, que inteligente saliste frentona. Cuéntame —pidió dándole un suave codazo—, ¿cómo es Naruto en la cama?

—Deja tus tonterías, no hablaré de mis intimidades ni de cómo es él, así que no empieces a insistir.

Yamanaka levantó los brazos en forma de rendición —Ya, no te cuestionaré entonces, pero dime que harás porque conociéndolo...

—Lo pensaré en su momento, ahora es importante que entregue los informes a Shizune, entre menos me tope con Naruto mejor.

—La cosa está en que él sigue enamorado de ti, y un hombre en tales condiciones no suele utilizar el cerebro.

Sakura sonrió —Con Naruto será difícil, lo presiento.

Lo que no previno es que el sentimiento la dominaría a ella, y que a quién pondría en enormes aprietos sería a ella misma. El amor la gobernaba de nuevo, pero ésta vez con mayor fuerza.

[ **…** ]

Tallando sus parpados bostezó adormilado, oyó ruidos en la cocina y caminó hacia la dirección conocida, vio a Hinata menear el contenido de un sartén puesto a fuego lento, tocó con los nudillos el mesón para que ella lo mirara.

Hinata traía amarrado en la cintura un delantal.

—Buenos días, Naruto-kun.

—Buen día, Hinata-chan, ¿qué preparas?

—Cocino verduras para ligarla con los huevos, en un minuto te sirvo la leche y los panes.

—No es necesario, dattebayo —contestó acercándose, Hinata paró el movimiento y decidió observarlo, aquel revoltoso peinado lo hacía ver más atractivo—. Yo comeré lo que haya listo, tengo tres minutos exactos para irme a la Torre Hokage, sino Shikamaru se demorará.

—¿Te irás sin desayuno?

—Sí, después me las arreglo.

—Naruto-kun —nombró señalándolo, el rubio parpadeó confuso—, tu capa está desordenada, déjame ajustarla.

El Séptimo mantuvo la calma y quietud necesaria para que su esposa acabara el proceso rápido, Hinata sonrió complacida y dejó las manos sobre el pecho masculino, descendiendo la vista. El rostro le volvía a enrojecer.

—Gracias dattebayo.

—No te marches sin darme mi b-beso, Naruto-kun, siempre lo olvidas.

—Sí, lo lamento —sonó sincero, sujetó entre las palmas la cabeza femenina y plantó un ósculo en su frente, creó espacio intentando animarla—. Regresaré temprano, manda mis saludos a Hanabi y a tu padre.

—Sí.

Cogió un pan y lo metió dentro de su boca —Nos vemos en la noche, Hinata-chan.

La joven lo vio partir, juntó las manos en su pecho y contuvo un gemido de frustración, "el beso no era en la frente, sino en los labios". Él de nuevo evadía el contacto.

Hinata empezó a creer que ya no era importante en su vida, que nunca lo fue, que jamás lo sería.

[ **…** ]

—Llegas tarde.

—Me quedé dormido, anoche el trabajo me dejó exhausto dattebayo —argumentó seguro, Shikamaru abandonó la silla reservada para el Hokage y apuntó una pila de papeles—. Sí, sé que hoy será el doble.

—No estás rindiendo aquí, ¿qué te sucede?

—Nada, no me sucede nada.

—No sabes mentir.

—Comencemos a revisar los tratados hechos con Sunagakure no Sato, ¿en qué lugar guardaste los informes? —consultó ceñudo, el Nara adivinó que Naruto no deseaba conversar del tema, por lo que tampoco volvió a sacarlo—. Shikamaru.

—En el cajón derecho, ahí los escondí ayer.

—Bien, iniciemos. Avisa a Shizune que puede venir en horas de la tarde, tú y yo iremos adelantando.

Shikamaru extrajo el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de Shizune, seleccionó la opción de mensaje, redactó un texto pequeño pero preciso, lo envió y volvió a guardar el aparato. Naruto siguió firmando.

—Debo salir a las doce, tardaré dos horas.

—¿Porque?

—Asuntos matrimoniales.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Saldrás temprano por Hinata?

El rubio lo observó unos segundos, tramitó saliva y retomó el oficio —Trataré lo más que pueda.

—Ya, entiendo.

—Consígueme una buena jarra de café, dattebayo, me será de utilidad si quiero alcanzar la mitad de esto.

Shikamaru tuvo que ir a buscar en las afueras del despacho, el Séptimo respiró estresado, "me he convertido en un fanático de la cafeína, 'ttebayo".

[ **…** ]

Sakura sintió las palmas sudar.

—Si gustas puedo entregarlo yo.

—No, no hace falta —respondió con la mirada fija en la Torre—, tarde o temprano debo verlo, ten en cuenta que vivimos en la misma Aldea.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—¿Yo? Obvio que no —dijo rodando los orbes—, ¿porque lo estaría de alguien tan tonto como Naruto?

—¿De verdad quieres oír mis aportaciones?

—Ni te atrevas —amenazó viéndola, Ino rió a carcajadas y Sakura sonrió—. Eres una puerca.

—Tú y tu frentezota.

—Gracias por acompañarme, nos vemos luego.

—No olvides contarme lo que ocurrió, eh —musitó al señalarla, giró hacia la otra ruta y emprendió la huida—. Adiós, amiga.

La pelirrosada clavó la vista en el último piso del edificio, justo donde construyeron tiempo atrás la oficina del Hokage.

Fortaleza Sakura, fortaleza.

Inició el camino dubitativa, ninguno habitaba en la planta baja por lo que nadie sabría de su visita, continuando con el rumbo encontró unas nuevas escaleras, pisó uno a uno los escalones como quien transita el peor de los senderos destinados a la muerte, tampoco había gente merodeando por ahí, Sakura echó un vistazo al reloj y descubrió que eran las doce treinta del día, decidida, prosiguió la ruta que dirigía a la segunda instalación de la enorme institución. "Es posible que ahora estén en la hora de almuerzo", pensó mirando a su alrededor. Lo supuso por la carencia de empleados. La estructura contaba con tres niveles, ella estaba ingresando a la última. Caminó con la seguridad de siempre, pisada fuerte, firme, elegante, manteniendo el mentón arriba y la espalda recta. El sonido de las zapatillas taconear el suelo era lo único que se oía en esa planta. Vislumbró la entrada de la oficina principal y algo dentro de sí la alteró, la obligó a detener los pasos, le provocó taquicardia, separó los labios dudando de si continuar o no, él estaría allí, uniformado, trabajando, cumpliendo con el deber. ¿Qué diría a penas lo viese? Sakura negó cabeceando, aquello era lo de menos. "Un hola bastará", pero el sentimiento de tenerlo cerca no cesaba, seguía ahogándola en un mar de nerviosismo y la joven no acostumbraba a titubear tanto, solía mostrar determinación, no inquietud.

Avanzó rascando su mejilla y tomó la manilla de la puerta, andaba temblando, lo admitía, pero es que ya la emoción sobrepasaba su control. No. No era correcto flaquear. Por Hinata y por Sasuke, Sakura no debía faltar a su compromiso de fidelidad.

Frunciendo el ceño la abrió de golpe, iba a emitir un saludo, una silaba, una palabra, pero en cuanto vio esos ojos azules perdió la cordura, la conciencia de la realidad, y la promesa de aguantar. Su corazón latía de prisa.

Por un momento se olvidó de la sortija.

[ **…** ]

Un desastre total.

El exceso de preocupación lo embargó hasta el punto de entorpecer el resto de sus pendientes, por puro accidente y grandísimo descuido el codo tropezó con el recipiente de café, la oscura sustancia bañó de negro la alfombra y parte del piso, Naruto lanzó un gruñido que valía la pena no recordar, abandonó el asiento doblando la espalda hacia abajo, agachado, reunió unas hojas que habían caído y las puso encima de la mesa sin subir la vista, apartó lo demás tratando de que no rozara el líquido, resopló obstinado al levantarse.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Sus ojos azules dieron con la presencia de alguien a quién no esperaba, de una persona a la que creyó no vería jamás, su cuerpo sufrió el impacto de contemplar la belleza en la máxima expresión. Tragó saliva mirándola completa, aquel vestuario no lo borraría nunca de su mente. Zapatillas blancas que resaltaban el níveo tono de esa piel, pantalón pegado a las torneadas piernas de una kunoichi preciosa, la curva de su cintura, el accesorio de forma circular adornando su muñeca, la abertura del vestido que permitía ver su abdomen plano y ombligo, la manera tan firme en que le moldeaba los senos, los brillosos labios que dejó sin color aquella noche, la perfilada nariz que atropellaba la suya en los instantes donde ladeaba el rostro intensificando un beso, los ojos jade que despertaban en él la inconfundible llama del amor y la pasión, la frente que tanto adoraba consentir, el cabello más hermoso que contemplaría en su existencia.

—Naruto.

La voz que amaba oír llamarlo.

Sakura apretó el picaporte, él parecía devorarla con los ojos.

—Sakura-chan.

—¿Estás ocupado?

—No, pasa.

—Permiso —dijo entrando, cerró la puerta y quedó mirando a la nada. Por Dios que lo sentía, Naruto todavía la veía fijamente, le clavaba los orbes con aquel sentimiento brillando en sus pupilas, no, no podía ser débil, no ahora. Sakura giró hacia el rubio fingiendo frialdad—. He venido porque Tsunade-sama me encargó traerte esto, espero y lo aceptes.

Naruto lució decepcionado, agarró la carpeta que ella extendía y la depositó sobre el mesón, desanimado, la abrió inhalando profundo. Sakura luchó para no correr y besarlo.

"Que firme rápido, por favor que firme rápido".

—Tsunade-obaachan quiere ampliar la estructura del Hospital, ¿te molesta si examino los mapas referenciales?

—No, adelante.

Naruto caminó a una mesa que tenían reservada para ocasiones similares, estiró las hojas por orden y las observó concentrado, Sakura permaneció allí, sin mover un musculo, solo viendo al Hokage trabajar. Quiso abrazarlo. Estaba atractivo así. "Es todo un hombre, un adulto con porte demasiado varonil". Sacudió la cabeza frenética, no debía, no podía mirarlo de esa forma.

—Por favor ven un momento, hay un punto que no comprendo.

—¿Cuál? —cuestionó acercándose.

—Acá es imposible construir habitaciones —musitó con el dedo en el cuadro dibujado, ella también lo vio—, podría afectar la vivienda de un aldeano.

—¿Que tal aquí? —propuso al apuntar el otro extremo.

Él puso la palma abarcando el dorso de su mano, volteó la cara para mirarla a los ojos y comentó: —Ahí es perfecto, Sakura-chan.

El escalofrío la recorrió completa.

Fijó su vista en la caricia y después en él tragando saliva, el chico separó los labios, Sakura deseó no estar allí.

—Bien, yo avisaré a Tsunade-sama.

—Aún no terminamos.

—Firma y habremos acabado, no es bueno que haya venido a interrumpir tus labores.

—No hablaba de eso, Sakura-chan —murmuró embelesado, elevó la otra extremidad hasta el rostro femenino y lo mimó deslizando un dedo sobre su contorno, Sakura tembló—. Lo decía por nosotros, dattebayo.

—No... no hay nosotros.

—Sí, si lo hay, siempre lo ha habido.

Ella movió el brazo queriendo zafarse, solo que el rubio aplicó presión y entrelazó los dedos impidiéndole huir. Naruto cortó un poco de espacio.

—No —Fue su respuesta aunque el delito todavía no fuese propuesto, descendió la mirada y suspiró: —No es correcto, nuestras parejas no lo merecen.

—Nosotros tampoco merecemos sufrir, pero míranos aquí, juntos, distanciados, con un muro dividiéndonos.

—Mi intención no es que sufras.

—Entonces déjame estar cerca, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo sí puedo hacerte feliz, que a mi lado no te faltará nada —suplicó buscando sus ojos, pero Sakura desvió la vista cuando él la tomó del mentón—. Estaba muriendo en el tiempo que no te vi.

—Solo fueron cuatro meses.

—Cinco —la corrigió—, cinco meses en los que no volví a mirarte, en los que no pude tocarte, en los que no volvimos a hacer el amor.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Recuerdo haberte pedido que lo olvidaras, ¿porque mencionas eso hoy?

—¿Porque no?

La médico aprovechó su descuido y encogió la mano deshaciendo el agarre, lo observó con el ceño fruncido —Tú esposa es Hinata, acuérdate.

—Y tú la mujer que amo.

—También soy la conyugue de tu mejor amigo.

Un golpe en falso.

Naruto endureció la mandíbula y vio al frente, Sakura sintió que lo había lastimado mucho.

—Pero me amas más a mí que a él, lo sé.

—No te he dado esa seguridad.

—Porque no es necesario —dijo encarándola, la tensión creció en el choque de miradas—, no soy tonto. Aquella noche me bastó para saber todo de tus sentimientos.

Era indebido preguntar porque presintió lo que acabarían haciendo, lo supo, lo adivinó en el mismo instante en el que su sano juicio caía bajo el abismo de aquellos ojos azules intensos, pero la tentación era demasiado grande como para seguir resistiendo.

—¿Que encontraste, Naruto?

Quería intimidarlo.

El aludido observó sus labios —Lo más hermoso que podría desear en la vida, a ti.

Que alguien los interrumpiera, que tronase un rayo y los asustara, que explotara una vivienda, cualquier cosa que no fuera esa sensación extraña invadiendo su ser, esa que la sacudía e incentivaba a pecar como añoraba hacerlo ahora.

Contuvo el aire.

—Muero por besarte, Sakura-chan.

—Naruto... —Fue un jadeo, uno que no logró retener y acabó debilitando la firmeza de ambos—. Por favor...

—Necesito hacerte el amor otra vez, tenerte entera y completamente, que sea tu marido, tu oxígeno, tu fuerza, tus ganas, que yo sea todo para ti.

¿Cómo decirle que ya lo era? ¿De qué manera debía explicar sus emociones? Sakura escuchó la voz de la razón, de la cordura, pero las palabras internas enmudecieron en cuanto él se aproximó.

El Séptimo eliminó distancia respirando su perfume, la esencia, su aroma, pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros femeninos y la abrazó. Sakura perdió la batalla.

Que el cielo la perdonase.

—Eres todo para mí. —murmuró agobiado.

Ella calló cerrando los ojos, el olor a hombre la extasió, la drogó, la derretía, abandonó la dureza y correspondió a su abrazo con desespero, arrebato y necesidad. Una presión le punzaba el pecho.

Grítalo, grítalo, ¡grítalo ya!

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —repetía una y otra vez—. Te amo Naruto.

Pronto las lágrimas salieron y el dolor la sobrepasó.

—¿Porque lloras?

—No debería amarte, no después de lo que has sufrido por mi culpa, sin embargo... lo hago, te amo con toda mi alma, con todas mis fuerzas y con todo mi ser. Te amo y no puedo ni quiero dejarte.

—Yo tampoco puedo. —Y la mimó depositando ósculo tras ósculo sobre su rostro, empezó por la frente, mejillas, pómulos, parpados y mentón hasta que ella misma lo agarró firme y juntó ambos labios. Hubo chispas, la piel les ardió. Calentura. Fuego. Pasión. Sakura abrió la boca profundizando el beso, lo encendió, lo hizo tocar el cielo, Naruto ladeó la cabeza intercalando sus labios, los mordía, los abarcaba y volvía al ataque, siempre apasionado, enérgico y caliente. Saboreó la lengua de Sakura y la alzó al agarrarla de los muslos, a tropiezos caminó con la joven pegada a su torso, ésta lo despeinaba en medio de la lujuria que despertó el beso, el rubio la sostuvo con ayuda de un brazo y abrió la puerta del baño, ya dentro, la pateó cerrándola.

Por suerte la médico enrolló con las piernas su cadera, sino hubiera demorado más.

—Naruto... es-estamos en un sitio público —reclamó casi sin aliento—, podrían descubrirnos.

—Soy el Hokage, no pueden entrar a mi oficina sin autorización —mencionó con voz ronca, desabrochó su capa de Nanadaime y la besó de nuevo con un hambre voraz—. Están comiendo.

Ella comenzó a desvestirlo —Por tu propio bien espero que así sea.

—Voy a explotar, Sakura-chan.

El murmullo la excitó más que cualquier otra cosa.

Con las mejillas sonrosadas bajó el zipper del chaleco, dividió los laterales echándolo hacia atrás y peleó para retirar la tela de sus brazos, los músculos de Naruto impedían la culminación del proceso. El rubio propinó un puñetazo a la pared y realizó el primer movimiento de pelvis que reservaba especialmente para ella. Sakura apoyó la cabeza en el muro y colocó ambas manos en su cadera, gimiendo, balbuceando palabras que no entendía.

—Mírame. —rogó él.

Cuando la mujer lo hizo, Naruto la devoró.


	3. Peligro

**N/A:** Por suerte no he tardado tanto en volver, gracias vacaciones, ahora sí puedo darme un merecido respiro xD Mil gracias a todos los que han comentado, agregado a favoritos y seguido esta historia, no saben cuánto me contenta tenerlos aquí, de veras. Pronto comenzará el drama y los conflictos, ustedes solo espérenlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: Peligro**

Ardía más que el infierno mismo.

La locura.

El ímpetu y desenfreno era una cosa que ya los sobrepasaba a ambos por igual, los dos sabían del riesgo, de las consecuencias que tendría un posible descubrimiento por parte de cualquier persona, solo que el desmedido amor profesado había terminado por ganarles partida. Ahora estaban ahí juntos, acariciando, tocando, besándose con pasión.

Escondidos en el baño de la Torre Hokage.

—No... no me dejes marcas —pidió al sentir que lo succionaba en el cuello, ella abrió la boca cerrando sus ojos y lo mordió, Naruto por inercia la apretó contra sí—. ¡auch!, se más gentil, Sakura-chan.

La joven encorvó los dedos puestos en la espalda masculina y los deslizó hacia abajo rasguñándolo, el rubio tembló ante su toque, enterró una mano en su cabello rosa y la tiró para atrás con suavidad, zafiro y jade chocaron. Sakura colocó dos dedos sobre sus labios, ansiosa por separarlos.

Él jamás sabría que aquello era su debilidad, su deseo más oscuro, el acto que mayor efecto tenía.

Estaba cegada por la lujuria.

Naruto los atrapó entre la saliva y el calor que desprendía su boca, los chupó, lamió y usaba a su gusto, Sakura disfrutó de la carnosidad que veía envolverle las yemas. El corazón latió fuerte. Parecía que iba a sufrir un infarto. Sus orbes esmeralda brillaban fascinados, las pupilas dilatadas revelaron el encendimiento que vivía. Lo amaba y deseaba de una manera tan desmedida que acabó presa de sus propios miedos, temía perderlo, le aterraba haberse enamorado perdidamente de él, de querer dejarlo y no lograr resistir su ausencia. Naruto estaba casado, ella también, pero eso no disminuía en nada su amor.

—Me vuelves loco, Sakura-chan, un completo loco —susurró mirándola, tomó entre las palmas el delicado rostro y apoyó ambas frentes una encima de la otra, Sakura respiraba con irregularidad—. Y me pongo peor si me ves así.

No podía hablar, no mientras la excitación estuviera allí.

Carecía de aliento.

Bajó la vista tragando saliva, Naruto estaba semidesnudo; un bóxer era lo que cubría su desnudez, lo que le impedía verlo entero, la prenda que aún restaba. Capa, chaleco, camiseta y pantalón desparramados en el suelo, ella todavía continuaba vestida y arreguindada a su cadera. Él la agarró de la muñeca.

—Te necesito, me urge tenerte ya Sakura-chan, por favor.

—Estás... —Demente iba a decir, pero si lo veía desde otra perspectiva ella también sufría de locura, ¿si no entonces porque estaba ahí? Lo tocó en el pecho despegando los labios, la humedad crecía en medio de sus muslos.

—Dentro de una hora todos regresarán —informó al poner las manos debajo de las piernas femeninas, la terminó de elevar y caminó directo al lavamanos, embelesado, la depositó acariciando su cintura—. Y creo que es muy poco tiempo para hacerte el amor, he soportado esto cinco meses, requiero de más horas.

—Irnos de aquí y ahora no está en discusión —Porque sentía fallecer al imaginar quedarse en tales condiciones, observó los desgastados labios masculinos y añadió—. Una hora bastará.

—Entonces una hora será, dattebayo.

Dejarla ir no entraba en sus opciones.

Ella le tomó de las mejillas y lo besó hecha una fiera, Naruto, apasionado como siempre, abrió la boca con desmesura intensificando. De nuevo el aire les quemó. El rubio empezó a desvestirla con ansias, la arrinconó contra la pared jalándole el labio inferior, desenredó el hilo que mantenía el vestido unido y apartó la tela hacia atrás, Sakura ladeó el rostro en medio del beso, lo devoró con ímpetu y forcejeó para que la prenda al fin saliera de sus brazos, entregada, llevó ambas palmas a la rubia cabellera, la revolvió debido al deseo y lo sostuvo de la nuca pretendiendo comerlo. La lengua de Naruto entraba y salía de su cavidad haciendo maravillas.

La estaba enloqueciendo.

Un precioso brassier fucsia le presionaba deliciosamente los senos, Naruto liberó los labios de Sakura apenas lo notó, los ojos recorrían hambrientos la piel blanca que sobresalía de aquellas copas, tragó duro, no lograría contenerse. Por si fuera poco Sakura lo guió atrayendo su cabeza, indicando de buena manera que no era necesario decirlo, que ya ardía en sus azulejos la anhelada proposición.

—Naruto.

Lo desquició.

La erección escondida bajo la prenda interior endureció todavía más, iba a reventar, ella lo sabía.

El Séptimo cortó distancia manteniendo la mirada en los ojos de color esmeralda, sacó la lengua con parsimonia y lamió desde en medio de los pechos hasta su mentón, Sakura echó la cabeza hacia el muro exponiendo el cuello, sus orbes acabaron cerrados al sentir que él repetía la acción. Gemía con abandono.

Los inquietos dedos masculinos buscaron desesperados el broche del pantalón ajeno, una vez que lo halló Naruto introdujo su extremidad al fondo de lo que parecía ser una cueva oculta, sus yemas rozaron la humedad del sexo femenino y eso fue suficiente para motivarlo, Sakura comprimió la boca presa de sus sensaciones, de la invasión a su centro, de lo que en realidad la aturdía. Su mayor temor era perder el control. Percibía la llamarada, lujuria y desenfreno. Debía parar.

—N-naruto —El único problema es que desconocía como hacerlo—, Naruto. —gimió llamándolo. El joven líder detuvo la maniobra de sus dedos empapados, alzó la cara al oírla sollozar.

Habían llegado a un nivel demasiado alto.

Altísimo.

La miró preocupado —¿Que ocurre Sakura-chan, te lastimé? —La chica negó cabeceando, tenía los ojos cerrados y pómulos colorados. Él insistió—. ¿Hice algo mal? Dime.

—No... —Y aquello fue más un gemido que una respuesta concreta, Naruto sujetó sus mejillas obligándola a verlo, orbes azules que chispeaban encendidos. El acercamiento provocó que ambos torsos terminaran unidos, en especial los trabajados pectorales y senos femeninos. No. No quería detenerse ahora—. N-necesito que pares.

—Entonces si te lastimé —concluyó serio, luego entristeció al bajar la mirada—, lo lamento Sakura-chan.

Quiso golpearlo por idiota.

—Baka, no se trata de eso, te lo juro —Él volvió a verla con aquella admiración—. Pospongamos esto para después, este no es el lugar apropiado.

Deslizó sus glúteos cuesta abajo cayendo al piso, ordenó unos cabellos detrás de la oreja y cruzó los brazos viéndolo. Naruto observó embobado sus senos, si tan solo ella supiera cuanto crecían de volumen al emplear ese movimiento.

Su miembro dolió. Dolió muchísimo.

—¿Y en la cabaña?

—Es muy arriesgado.

El rubio aturdido frotó su melena.

—Pero Sakura-chan... —lloriqueó confuso, la chica parecía divertirse—, yo llevo rato esperándote, 'ttebayo. ¿Enserio tiene que ser ahora?

—Sí.

—Ahhh —dijo tallando su cara, resopló aburrido y afirmó—. De acuerdo, será como tú digas.

—Es por el bien y seguridad de los dos —musitó al acercarse, el rubio desvió la vista y Sakura temió haberle causado daño—. Mírame Naruto —pidió tomando sus mejillas, él lució triste al verla—. Yo te amo, no quiero que pienses lo contrario, por algo estoy aquí contigo.

—¿De verdad me amas, Sakura-chan?

La médico lo observó por un momento, "te amo más de lo debo".

—Sí.

—¿Mucho?

—Sí.

—¿Que tanto? —preguntó curioso.

Sakura lo agarró como juego.

—Del tamaño de una pulga.

—¡Hey, eso es muy poquito, Sakura-chan! —protestó, la kunoichi dio vuelta buscando sus zapatos—. Hasta Ino me quiere más, 'ttebayo.

—¿Que tiene que ver la cerda en esto? —murmuró intrigada, dejó lo que iba a hacer y decidió encararlo. Naruto tembló al contemplar su semblante—. Respóndeme, ¿qué te ha hecho Ino?

—Nada, dattebayo.

—¿Te ha dicho algo?

—No.

—Mantente alejado de ella y de cualquier mujer que planee seducirte —ordenó apuntándolo, frunció el ceño, estaba celosa—. Me basta y sobra con saber que sigues viviendo al lado de Hinata, y lo tolero porque es tu esposa, pero si me entero que hay otra mujer-

—Despreocúpate Sakura-chan —habló interrumpiéndola—, tu eres la única a la que amo y deseo, nunca habrá otra. Y sobre lo de Hinata-chan...

—Ese es un tema del que prefiero no hablar.

Naruto la vio recoger varias prendas del suelo y estirar el vestido de modo que no luciera arrugado, habían sacado el asunto de Hinata a la luz, era lógico que para Sakura no tuviese buen efecto siendo la segunda fémina en su vida. Hinata era la primera, no ella. Quizás aquello la enfurecía, la indignada, cualquiera que fuese la emoción despertada en la chica Naruto no lo sabía. En realidad Sakura sufría de arrepentimiento, de coraje por no decidir a tiempo y permitir que las circunstancias llegaran hasta donde estaban. Todo hubiese sido diferente de aceptarlo al inicio.

—Sakura —nombró mirándola, la de cabello rosa lo observó de soslayo mientras abrochaba la pretina de su pantalón—, por favor escúchame, Sakura.

La omisión del 'chan' significaba que hablaría con seriedad. Sakura suspiró y giró a verlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo no amo a Hinata-chan, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Negó cabeceando —Yo ya no sé qué pensar.

De nuevo regresaron las dudas, la incertidumbre, el dolor. Haruno peinó sus hebras con ayuda de los dedos e intentó ir a la sala principal, pero Naruto la detuvo antes de que siquiera alcanzara a rozar la puerta, tomando su mano la forzó a voltear. La shinobi mantuvo los ojos lejos de la intensa mirada que él le dirigía. Si lo veía acabaría llorando. No. No quería.

No deseaba más lágrimas.

—Te amo y te amaré siempre sin importar que suceda, ninguna puede ocupar tu lugar en mi corazón, sí aprecio a Hinata-chan, es mi esposa, mi compañera, pero no la amo porque a quién he querido desde niño es a ti —confesó abriendo su corazón, tal vez desnudar el alma y los sentimientos eliminarían los rastros de dudas por parte de ella—. Sakura-chan, en todo este tiempo que no nos habíamos visto yo lloré como un tonto, no te busqué en casa de Sasuke por respeto, también porque noté que me evitabas fuese cual fuese el momento —reconoció dolido, iba a soltarla cuando Sakura reforzó la caricia entrelazando sus dedos. Jade y zafiro coincidieron—. Desistí para no molestarte.

—Quiero que tengas en claro una cosa y que jamás lo olvides, Naruto —susurró con las mejillas sonrosadas, tenía taquicardia, pero aun así lo miró—. Te amo, recuérdalo siempre, a pesar de que estés casado con Hinata y yo con Sasuke-kun... este sentimiento no cambiará en nada, ¿oíste bien? En nada.

—Sí.

—Ahora vístete, no me gusta que andes de exhibicionista.

Sus ojos volvieron a echar chispas, él supo que debía obedecer por su propio bienestar.

—Enseguida dattebayo.

—Te espero afuera.

Ella salió dejándolo solo.

Naruto suspiró, "que complicada es Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo".

[ **…** ]

Removió la cuchara de madera dentro del guiso, un olor humeante salió calentándole la cara, realizó aspavientos difuminando la nube de vapor y giró a donde su ex compañero de equipo la aguardaba pacientemente. Hinata desamarró el delantal atado a su cintura y lo miró.

Kiba la observaba con interés.

—¿Cómo está Shino-kun?

—Bien, ya sabes —contestó distraído—, lidiando con sus insectos.

Rió con timidez —Sí, l-lo imagino.

—Oye, ¿de verdad te quedas encerrada todo el día?

—B-bueno... sí, casi siempre.

—¿No te aburres?

Hinata parpadeó —A veces, Kiba-kun.

El chico echó un vistazo a la residencia —¿Y qué haces aquí adentro?

—Cocino, limpio, ordeno la r-ropa de Naruto-kun y espero a que él regrese.

—¿No has pensado en salir, celebrar o visitarnos?

—No —dijo avergonzada, las mejillas le enrojecieron—, no he pensado en eso, lo lamento.

—Solo acuérdate de que existimos tus amigos, es preferible que salgas a quedarte como perra enjaulada —murmuró sincero, ella asintió cabeceando—. Debo irme, tal vez vuelva por acá en estos días, ¡Akamaru! —gritó alto, la mascota sacudió el rabo y lo obedeció al instante exclamando un ladrido.

—Cuídate mucho, Kiba-kun.

—Tú también, y no olvides lo que hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—S-sí.

La joven avanzó en dirección a la puerta, giró el pomo abriéndola y lo vio marchar, la sombra de Kiba bajo los rayos solares impidieron que le siguiera mirando, por lo que cerró la entrada y se ocupó de arreglar la sala. Recogió vasos de vidrio y algunos trastes que usaron para digerir el almuerzo. De pronto memorizó que había un sartén de carne condimentada puesta a fuego lento, terminó de tomar todo y corrió a la cocina justo a tiempo. El jugo de las verduras aun hervía. Suspiró apoyada en el muro.

Nadie dijo que ser ama de casa era fácil.

Por suerte estaba sola.

"Sola", repitió entre pensamientos que golpeaban su mente, quizás era a causa de la plática sostenida con Kiba, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de no querer continuar aislada del mundo. Deseaba respirar otro aire, otra atmosfera, un clima diferente. Quería saber lo que se sentía escapar de aquellas cuatro paredes.

[ **…** ]

Afirmó viéndolo a los ojos.

—Tsunade-sama estará conforme, no te preocupes.

—Dile que lo acomode a su gusto, me gustaría construir ese orfanato que propuso en los planos.

—Descuida, yo le aviso.

Naruto asintió cabeceando.

Hubo un tenso silencio.

Diez segundos

Treinta

Cuarenta y cinco

Un minuto.

Una mínima distancia los separaba, una vibrante atracción los unía, era amor, deseo, no era otra cosa que la llamarada consumiéndolos. Sakura dio un paso al frente, él dos, ella otro más. Casi percibía la invisible barrera intermedia. Habían parejas a quienes respetar y ser fieles, pero la desesperación de no sentir lo mismo por parte del otro terminó derrotando sus fuerzas de voluntad, Naruto la adoraba, Sakura se resistía a dejarlo en libertad.

—Sakura-chan...

—Hazlo.

Él no dudó y corrió hacia ella, juntó sus labios con el corazón latiendo a millón, Sakura lo agarró del rostro, lo besó en la boca con ternura, con suavidad, sintiendo la textura, la agonía de Naruto al abrazarla. Era un pecado quererlo así.

—Te llamaré en la noche —suspiró con los ojos cerrados—, por favor no vuelvas a evadirme, Sakura-chan.

La médico pareció recordar algo.

—Espera —murmuró deteniéndolo, el chico la observó confundido. Sakura puso la mano en su cuello y un chakra verde le iluminó la palma, duró unos segundos en la misma posición—. Listo, ya terminé.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Borrar la marca roja que te dejé en el baño.

—¿Porque yo no puedo hacerte una? —preguntó intrigado, la joven arqueó una ceja al ver su expresión—. Sería lo más justo, 'ttebayo.

Sakura sonrió —Baka, no digas tonterías y ponte a trabajar, que buena jornada de papeles tienes.

—Ya, ahorita empiezo a firmar.

—Debo irme, nos vemos luego.

Él atrapó la mano que aún lo tocaba y entrelazó los dedos mirándola girar, dolía, dolía mucho verla partir. La kunoichi lo vio con aquellos preciosos orbes color verde.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé. —Aunque en el fondo exclamara: yo también.

El contacto finalizó y ella atravesó el pasillo central de la enorme Torre Hokage bajando rumbo a las escaleras, observó que nadie la estuviese siguiendo o espiando, al no encontrar ningún sospechoso optó por ir al Hospital de Konoha, era probable que Tsunade la esperara allí para recibir el acuerdo firmado por el Séptimo Hokage. Más por impulso que por cualquier otra cuestión emocional, Sakura volteó a donde Naruto la contemplaba pese a la distancia, sintió un aleteo, un tamborileo que crecía cada vez más debido a la conexión visual. Ojos azules que la miraban con adoración.

Era un acto inmoral.

Entonces surgió la incógnita: ¿cómo vería a Sasuke a la cara? Quizás él no lo notaría por su falta de atención con ella, pero lo cierto es que aquellos orbes jade brillaban maravillados y no era por amor hacia su persona. No. Sakura sonreía por el rubio, no por Sasuke. Enrojecía al tener roces íntimos con Naruto, el azabache no la tocaba a menos que fuese la propia Sakura quien diera la iniciativa, era similar a la comparación del hielo y fuego. Frio y caliente.

Escalofriante o ardiente.

Un contraste gigantesco.

—¿Sakura?

El llamado la sobresaltó —¿Mm? —murmuró volteando, Sai inclinó la cabeza a un lado—. ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

—Busco a Ino-san, ¿no la has visto?

—No.

—Ah, bien —susurró al ver que ella regresaba la mirada al gran edificio, él parpadeó y observó el mismo sitio—. ¿Esperas a Naruto?

—No, ¿porque lo dices?

—Llevas rato mirándolo a través de la ventana, creo que también Naruto está viéndote.

Y entonces ella descubrió que tenía otra debilidad: se perdía en sus ojos, fuera cual fuera la circunstancia o situación Naruto conseguía atraparla en una especie de burbuja invisible, penetrando, absorbiéndole los pensamientos. Eso era un riesgo, un constante peligro que sería prueba suficiente para sembrar la sospecha de lo que ellos dos planeaban hacer. Optó por la vía más fácil. No verlo a los ojos en público.

—Te equivocas —pronunció dura, brusca, como si no tuviese importancia aquella conexión—. Solo arreglé unos asuntos con Naruto, iré al Hospital.

—Sí, supongo.

Haruno contempló el rostro de su ex compañero, ¿acaso él sabía algo? Imposible, Naruto y ella mantenían en secreto lo sucedido en la cabaña, nadie a excepción de Ino conocía los hechos, ningún aldeano los había pillado entrando a ese lugar. De la única forma en que Sai pudiera enterarse es si Ino aflojaba la lengua, lo cual sin duda, podría ser una posibilidad. Sakura arrugó el ceño, "Sai no la ha visto, de seguro no le ha contado y yo estoy imaginando mal".

El chico siguió mostrando una imperturbable expresión.

—Nos vemos después Sai, adiós. —murmuró alejándose. El ninja de raíz torció la boca.

—Adiós.

[ **…** ]

Iba de compras.

Seleccionó varias frutas entre la inmensa variedad promocionada por el mercado, pagó la adquisición entregando distintos billetes de alta denominación, metió todo dentro de una bolsa multicolor y emprendió la marcha a casa. Multitud de personas quedaban viéndola al reconocerle como la esposa del Nanadaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, y ciertamente desagradaba un poco ser el centro de atención, en especial cuando la víctima de aquellas curiosas miradas resultaba ser Hinata. No, no es que la viesen mal, sino que solía enrojecer cada vez que alguien la observaba con tanta fijeza. Era incómodo. Demasiado, siendo sincera. No obstante; ella respondía con una amable sonrisa de completa honestidad.

Tenía que acostumbrarse.

—Hinata, hola. —la saludó una persona desde atrás.

La aludida volteó —Buen día, Tenten-san —dijo al sonreír con vergüenza—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, aunque algo cansada. ¿Vas a tu hogar?

—Sí.

—Que coincidencia, yo voy también a la misma dirección, déjame ayudarte —propuso estirando los brazos, Hinata le entregó dos paquetes pequeños de cereal y comenzaron a caminar una al lado de la otra. Tenten comentó—. Casi no te he visto desde la ceremonia matrimonial, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

—Me ocupo de la c-casa para cuando llegue Naruto-kun, barro, lavo, plancho, limpio...

—¿Acaso eres su sirvienta?

—No, no lo soy —Y por primera vez en su existencia Hinata frunció las cejas disgustada—. Yo s-solo cumplo mi deber de esposa, Tenten-san.

La chica lució arrepentida —Disculpa, no fue mi intención ofenderte, es que creí que tenías otro tipo de vida.

—No comprendo —parpadeó al suavizar el ceño—, ¿que otro t-tipo de vida?

—Bueno —Tenten sonrió—, quizás que aspirabas a reintegrarte en un equipo ninja, que seguirías el camino de una kunoichi, ya sabes —soltó encogiendo los hombros—. La rutina de una shinobi dedicada.

—¿Así como tú, Tenten-san?

—Sí, digamos que sí.

—P-pero si lo hago, ¿qué será de Naruto-kun? Es mi esposo, mi deber es estar junto a él y servirle como las mujeres de mi Clan.

—Ah —suspiró la castaña—, entonces es una tradición de Clanes, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, estás en lo cierto.

—¿Y tú que piensas de esa doctrina?

A Hinata le extrañó mucho tanto interés, pero prefirió contestar antes de entrar en suposiciones erradas y absurdas. Continuaron caminando.

—Que es mi responsabilidad c-cumplirla.

—¿Te sientes cómoda manteniendo ese nivel de vida? Lo digo porque necesitas buscar primero tu felicidad.

¿Que si era feliz? Inconscientemente Hinata respondió que no, que al menos no en su totalidad, tal vez carecía de algo, de alguien, puede que hasta sintiera la sombra de la soledad acompañándola. Pero por otra parte estaba Naruto; el hombre que siempre había amado y añorado desde temprana edad, él era su sueño, su sol, su alegría. ¿Entonces porque experimentaba aquella sensación de inconformidad y de insatisfacción? Hinata comprendió que sería malo ventilar los problemas de su matrimonio, que quizás era inútil platicar de temas pertenecientes a una pareja. Sonrió entristecida, "a veces dudo que Naruto-kun y yo seamos en realidad una pareja".

—¿Naruto te trata bien?

Ella pestañeó ante la pregunta de Tenten —Sí, Naruto-kun es un buen hombre, atento y a-amable.

—Sí, ya lo imagino —habló distraída—, por alguna razón Neji se sacrificó por él.

—Neji-niisan sabía de mi amor por Naruto-kun, yo no quería... —susurró a punto de llorar— yo no...

—Nadie quiso que Neji muriera —aclaró Tenten—, lo que hizo fue un acto de valentía, de heroísmo, así que no te culpes por ello, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata asintió cabeceando.

—Lo extraño.

—También yo —reconoció elevando la vista, sus ojos fijos en el cielo azulado, una triste expresión enmarcándole el rostro—. Démonos prisa, o el sol nos freirá aquí.

—Sí.

Ambas siguieron el trayecto a casa de Hinata, ninguna volvió a mencionar la muerte de Neji, Tenten porque lo amaba en secreto aun después de su fallecimiento, y Hinata porque cargaba con el peso de haber provocado la tragedia de su primo, eran sentimientos distintos que conducían a la misma emoción: el dolor. Esa agonía de perder a un ser amado y no lograr superarlo a pesar de los años. La impotencia. El atormentado recuerdo de lo sucedido. No había quien lo borrase de sus memorias. Nadie.

—Hemos llegado —murmuró sin verla—, este es mi hogar, Tenten-san.

La aludida observó el entorno y la gran residencia —Es enorme, bastante amplia por dentro, supongo.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—¿Puedo? —cuestionó animada.

—Por supuesto, ven —dijo haciendo seña—, me agradaría que almuerces conmigo.

—Prefiero evitarte molestias.

Hinata sonrió —No, no es ninguna molestia.

—Gracias —musitó al avanzar, las dos ingresaron juntas a la vivienda y Tenten agradó los ojos maravillada, todo era lujo y elegancia, Hinata le pidió los paquetes que sostenía y fue a la cocina—. Los adornos son preciosos, la decoración es bellísima, ¿tú fuiste quién los colocó?

—Sí —gritó desde la nevera—, Hanabi-chan m-me ayudó un poco.

—Oh.

—También Naruto-kun.

—...

—¿Te gusta la pasta?

—...

Hinata dejó lo que hacía y caminó a mitad de la sala, preocupada por el silencio de la joven shinobi. La encontró parada frente a un retrato diminuto.

—¿Tenten-san?

Ella no giró —Neji solía decir que las fotos eran para cuando te ibas por mucho tiempo sin fecha de regreso, ¿cómo conseguiste que sonriera?

—Nos la tomamos de niños, Neji-niisan y yo éramos muy unidos en ese entonces, c-creo que estaba feliz. —contestó acercándose.

Tenten la miró de reojo —¿Ustedes conversaban mucho?

—No, b-bueno... la verdad sí, después de los exámenes genin.

—¿Alguna vez te comentó si le atraía una mujer?

El repentino cambio de tema la desubicó —¿Q-qué?

—Neji era reservado, incluso misterioso, pero si algo sabía era ocultar sus sentimientos —confesó volteando la cara, Hinata despegó los labios confundida—. Veo que nunca te diste cuenta.

—Yo... no entiendo.

—¿Sabes de quién se enamoró?

La chica parecía pensar con detenimiento, ¿su primo Neji enamorado? Según creía él jamás había mirado a una fémina de tal manera, solo entrenaba, cumplía misiones y ordenes, le servía fielmente a su Clan. ¿Entonces porque Tenten aseguraba aquello? Hinata supuso que el amor de Tenten hacia Neji era tanto que a lo mejor estaba alucinando o imaginando cosas. No la juzgaría. Hinata nunca juzgaba a nadie.

Menos a una kunoichi como ella.

—Sí, ya lo suponía —suspiró Tenten—. Después de todo la idea no es descabellada.

—E-explícame, por favor.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas, Neji está muerto, no tiene caso desenterrar el pasado.

Hinata llevó sus manos al pecho, el corazón le dolía, no supo por qué ni la razón, pero la mirada que Tenten le dirigió la hizo sentir mal, como si desconociera un aspecto importante, como si ignorara algo que para el mundo entero era evidente. ¿Porque la embargaba esa sensación? Era el desazón de la culpa, una punzada fuerte que la golpeaba sin clemencia, duro contra sus paredes internas. ¿Acaso la dichosa chica era...

—¿Necesitas que te ayude a cocinar? —Tenten consultó de pronto—. Yo no soy tan buena como tú, pero puedo aprender.

—Jamás has probado mis alimentos, ¿p-porque sabes que cocino bien?

—Neji me lo dijo.

La presión en su pecho creció.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó viéndola, Hinata negó cabeceando y Tenten apretó el puño, "quizás me precipité demasiado"—. Dime en que te colaboro.

—P-por aquí, sígueme. —titubeó con la vista perdida, sus ojos perla al borde del colapso, ella misma reteniendo el llanto.

Tenten la persiguió una vez que empezó su andar, "Neji, hiciste un buen trabajo".

[ **…** ]

El sonido de su celular vibrando la desconcertó.

El reloj marcaba las siete treinta, ¿qué loco la llamaría a estas horas?

Resoplando lo agarró en la mano, miró el nombre del contacto en la pantalla y sonrió, "no me extraña viniendo de ti".

—Hola. —saludó al responder.

—¿Ya dije que me encanta tu voz?

—No, no que yo lo recuerde.

—Me gusta todo de ti, Sakura-chan, me fascinas dattebayo.

—Naruto...

—Quiero verte otra vez —declaró acongojado, apartó la cortina de la ventana y la luz de una luna resplandeciente lo iluminó—. No sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte.

—Debes esperar.

—¿Esperar a qué, Sakura-chan?

La medico abandonó el asiento y colocó su mano en la cintura —No podemos arriesgarnos, es peligroso que nos veamos en lugares públicos, cualquiera podría irle con el chisme a Hinata.

—¿Entonces como hago? Yo necesito verte, 'ttebayo.

Sakura apretó los labios —Tendrás que buscar un sitio menos poblado donde no nos reconozcan.

—Eso requiere tiempo —susurró agobiado, pasó la palma por su cabello desordenándolo, luego sujetó el marco de la ventana—. No estoy dispuesto a esperar tanto.

Ella suspiró, en el fondo sabía de la insistencia de Naruto, de lo necio e imprudente que podía llegar a ser si no lo controlaba con algo. Pero tampoco era apropiado exponerse, alguien alcanzaría a verlos y los rumores iniciarían, Sasuke lo oiría y Hinata también, empezarían las dudas, los problemas, las discusiones, Konoha señalaría a Naruto como el peor de los hombres. No. Sakura no lo permitiría. El bienestar y seguridad estaban primero. Quizás si ejercía su voluntad en Naruto...

—No pienso dar material para que hablen.

—No te pido que vayamos juntos a locales ni que me beses delante de la gente, solo quiero que sigamos viéndonos —sonó convincente, seguro, honesto como siempre—. Entiéndeme, por favor. Yo te amo.

Sakura enrojeció, ¡por supuesto que lo entendía, aunque no lo expresara abiertamente ella sentía la misma necesidad de tenerlo cerca! Su alma, su espíritu, sus ojos lo gritaban. Planeó contradecirlo y aclarar que no aceptaría tales términos, pero una cosa es lo que decía la mente y otra el corazón.

Se golpearía por ceder.

—Existe un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Konoha, es aislado, casi no lo conocen y los habitantes no han venido nunca para acá. Mi padre es dueño de una casa allá.

Cierto, Kizashi la había comprado con dinero ganado en el trabajo y la colocó a su disposición desde años atrás, jamás imaginó tomar el ofrecimiento de su papá ni la razón de porque la usaría, pero hasta ahora eso era lo único disponible, no admitiría visitar otro lugar.

—¿Conoces la dirección?

—Sí, la recuerdo.

—Sakura-chan —Ella cerró los ojos al escucharlo tan cerca—, te amo mucho, muchísimo 'ttebayo.

La chica colgó —Sabes del riesgo que corres si Shikamaru nota que escapaste de la oficina, Naruto —regañó ladeando el rostro, él la abrazó por detrás—. Baka impulsivo.

—No es lo mismo oír tu voz por el teléfono que escucharla a poco distancia, eres mi debilidad, lo sabes.

—Me sorprende la efectividad de tu técnica.

—Es el Hiraishin no Jutsu.

—Naruto —Porque lo sentía respirar bajo su oreja, y porque la apretó con mayor anhelo del que solía mostrar—. Vete ya, por favor.

Naruto hundió la cara en el hombro femenino —Mírame a los ojos primero, si lo haces prometo marcharme.

La joven lo vio de soslayo —¿Estás chantajeándome? —preguntó con la ceja levantada.

—No.

—Dame tu palabra de que te irás enseguida.

—Lo juro, dattebayo.

Sakura giró entre sus brazos y fijó la mirada en la de él —Listo.

Sus ojos jade lo atraparon.

—Estás preciosa —murmuró embelesado, puso la mano en la sonrosada mejilla femenina y la acarició con ternura, movió el pulgar rozándole el labio—. Cada día me enamoro más de ti.

—Naruto...

—Sí, lo sé. —musitó uniendo ambas frentes.

—¿Entonces porque sigues aquí?

—No quiero irme todavía.

—Lo prometiste.

Él la aproximó a su rostro —Me cuesta separarme de ti, es difícil, dattebayo.

—Naruto...

—Bésame Sakura-chan, te necesito, bésame.

Cualquier resquicio de dureza o resistencia terminó de desaparecer a raíz de esa ansiada suplica, Sakura separó los labios, lo amaba tanto que era imposible negarle algo así ¿porque tenía que verla de aquella manera? En los ojos de Naruto había deseo, amor, pasión, añoranza. Todos los sentimientos que a ella la embargaban. La moral y anillo de matrimonio ubicado en su dedo le exigían fidelidad, respeto, le ordenaban contenerse. Su alma clamaba por él, por lo que sea que fuese a ofrecer, por no remediar en argumentos estúpidos y caer bajo su hechizo.

Estaba a un paso de encender el fuego en su cuerpo.

"Que no lo haga, que no lo haga".

Naruto relamió sus propios labios y deslizó las manos hasta la línea de su cintura.

—Onegai... Sakura-chan.

El muro cayó bajo sus pies.

Colocó la palma sobre la nuca masculina, era delicioso sentir las alborotadas hebras saliendo de entre sus dedos, puso la otra encima del pecho del Séptimo, eliminó espacio juntando sus narices, percibió la ansiedad de Naruto, el cosquilleo, la tensión que generaba el acto no consumado. Era inquietante oler su aroma, vivir la sensación de desear lo inalcanzable, tener tan cerca un objeto y morir por poseerlo. Pegó su torso al del chico inhalando profundo, los brazos del Uzumaki la recibieron abiertos, firmes, seguros, para después estrecharla como si no pretendiera soltarle jamás. Debía parar o de lo contrario perdería. Era él o el mundo, la sociedad o sus deseos.

—Aun... aún hay tiempo de parar esto. —Lo repetiría mil veces cada noche que quisiera estar en sus brazos.

—¿Parar qué? —Y entonces descubrió que la distancia entre ellos no existía, que solo el choque de ambos alientos les impedía acabar con aquella locura, o iniciarla una vez más.

El pecado estaba a un milímetro de devorarlos.

—Naruto.

La tensión finalmente estalló.

El rubio se adelantó y la besó suave, intenso, volviendo apasionado el roce cuando sostuvo sus pómulos entre las manos. Sakura creyó fallecer de tanto ardor, abrió la boca encajando sus labios, unió su cuerpo al de él con un desespero que luego afrontaría en la habitación, demostró un hambre que ni en sus sueños luciría, lo alteró tanto con sus ósculos que Naruto la elevó agarrando sus muslos, la depositó de forma brusca encima del escritorio y continuó arremetiendo contra la húmeda lengua femenina. Esa que enredaba la suya volviéndolo loco. Estaba excitado, el extenso lapso de tiempo que duró manteniendo la abstinencia comenzaba a pasar factura. Su miembro endureció.

La urgencia por tenerla le hizo olvidar el sitio que ocupaban.

El ruido de unas hojas siendo aplastadas no fue tan ardiente como los chasquidos producidos por sus besos.

No iba a hacerle el amor. No.

Naruto quería oírla gemir, que pronunciara su nombre en medio de jadeos descontrolados, provocar que se perdiera como a él le estaba sucediendo ahora.

Matarla de deseo.

Sakura gimió al sentir el rastro de saliva quemando su piel, era una situación fuera de norma, un sentimiento lejano a su dominio. Era más fuerte, más demandante, más intenso que la sensación vivida aquella noche. Pero su cordura gritaba la realidad.

Estaban bajo el techo de su oficina.

—Naruto. —Él ignoró el llamado y esparció besos ensalivados por la longitud de su cuello, desabotonándole la bata médica.

—Ya no aguanto más —dijo con voz ronca—, voy a morir si no te hago mía.

Desabrochó la copa de Hokage y la aventó al aire mientras subía su propia playera a la altura de la cabeza, con todo el pesar del mundo liberó los labios de Sakura, retiró la prenda y volvió a besarla con arrebato, entretanto la kunoichi hacía un enorme esfuerzo por evitar que la desvistiera a ella también. Era una lucha de deseos inaguantables.

La luz del cielo estrellado iluminó la espalda del Nanadaime Hokage, Haruno escondió la cara en el hombro masculino arañando su espalda, Naruto la apretó, la pegó a él con la ilusión de percibir los pechos comprimidos contra su torso.

Desquiciándolo.

—Naruto —entonó por segunda vez, el chico rubio abandonó la labor de consentir su clavícula y alzó el rostro para capturar nuevamente sus labios—. E-espera... Naruto. —repitió antes de que fuera imposible para ambos.

—Sakura-chan... —mencionó agitado, pectorales subiendo y bajando a causa de la exasperación—. ¿No podemos...?

Ella negó cabeceando.

—¿Ni siquiera un poco?

—No.

—Yo... —murmuró viéndola—, lamento mucho no controlarme, esto solo me pasa contigo. Perdón.

Sakura lo miró enternecida —Te disculpo por esta vez, pero a la próxima voy a golpearte por baka, ¿entendiste?

—Sí, dattebayo —contestó más calmado, plantó un beso en la frente de Sakura y la abrazó—. Te amo.

—Yo más, Naruto —declaró correspondiendo—, yo más.

El fuego de la pasión por fin había cesado.

[ **…** ]

El rechinar de la puerta bastó para que supiera de su llegada.

—¿Naruto-kun? —consultó dudosa.

El Séptimo saludó avanzando —Hola, Hinata-chan.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Él lucía muy exhausto, desarreglado y sin descanso, lo cual la preocupó—. P-puedo llamar a un doctor.

—No hace falta —Porque su decaída apariencia era debido a cuestiones emocionales y no a un malestar físico, de lo contrario andaría brincando en una pata—. ¿Hiciste algo de comer?

—Sí, ¿quieres comerlo ya o lo harás d-después del baño?

El joven meditó, "en las condiciones que me dejó Sakura-chan una ducha no me caería mal", y la observó —Sí, cenaré más tarde, primero iré a quitarme tanto polvo.

—D-de acuerdo.

—En un momento salgo, dattebayo.

Hinata lo vio partir a la recamara, "siempre me pedía que nos bañáramos juntos, ¿porque desde meses para acá no?", quizás él venía agotado del trabajo o no estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus deberes de esposo, fuese cual fuese el motivo Hinata no quiso saberlo, era doloroso buscar pretextos que justificaran la falta de amor.

En el baño Naruto giró el grifo de la regadera, desnudo, contempló el aguar correr por su cuerpo moreno, estaba con los músculos tensos, dolían y la mente quería estallar. Sakura lo había detenido en un instante crucial, no cerca ni lejos, pero sí determinante. Si tan solo ella supiera todo lo que él le tenía reservado... sin duda lo golpearía.

El rubio sonrió, "de seguro me llamaría baka pervertido, o algo mucho peor", porque la fruta de sus deseos seguía esperando por ella, no por Hinata, sino por su Sakura-chan. "Ero-sennin me aplaudiría, 'ttebayo".

— _A las mujeres hay que complacerlas muchacho, complacerlas muchísimo._

 _Un Naruto adolescente lo vio con curiosidad —Explícame, no entiendo que es eso de complacerlas, dattebayo._

 _Jiraiya dio tres palmaditas a la espalda del rubio —Ven mocoso, tú necesitas unas buenas clases de sexualidad —murmuró con una sonrisa burlona—. Empezaremos por lo básico, la experiencia es adquirida con el tiempo... y la práctica._

 _El kitsune pareció emocionado, sin conocer a ciencia cierta los datos e información lujuriosa que recibiría ese mismo día, unos 'cursos' que le enseñarían como llevar al cielo a una mujer._

El problema consistía en que solo deseaba conducir a una hasta allá, "seguiré insistiendo para que estemos juntos, ya lo verás Sakura-chan".

[ **…** ]

Hinata por lo regular siempre usaba una bata de seda color lila para dormir, ligerita, fresca, de modo que el calor o frío no la despertase en plena madrugada o medianoche. Con la prenda puesta entró a la cama, jaló la sabana cubriendo sus pies y juntó ambas manos en el pecho aguardando por él. No dormía hasta que Naruto la acompañara. El rubio salió del baño con una toalla colgando del cuello, pantalón de pijama y torso desnudo, a ella le enrojeció la cara en cuanto lo vio. Era asombroso que Naruto siguiera teniendo tan buen físico después de abandonar por su nuevo cargo las misiones.

El joven la miró —¿Apago las luces, Hinata-chan?

—Sí, Naruto-kun.

—Está bien, dattebayo —respondió levantando el brazo, presionó el interruptor eléctrico, la recamara cayó en penumbras y él caminó a su lugar del colchón—. Buenas noches Hinata-chan.

La chica esperó a que su esposo estuviese acostado para abrazarlo desde un cómodo ángulo lateral, colocó su cabeza en el hombro masculino y puso la mano sobre el fornido pecho. Naruto la dejó hacer.

—¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó dudosa, quería saber si ya estaba rendido.

—¿Mmm? —dijo alzando el rostro, ella lo observó a los ojos.

Se ruborizó —Yo... e-este... —tartamudeó indecisa—. ¿T-te sientes bien?

Naruto arqueó las cejas, ¿porque ese cuestionamiento tan repentino? Ingenuo como de costumbre, afirmó cabeceando mientras la veía.

—Oh, bueno.

Hinata cortó distancia y lo besó, tocó su mejilla con cariño, mantuvo a penas una leve presión. El rubio le agarró de la nuca y profundizó entreabriendo los labios, los carnosos de Hinata supieron sincronizar su mismo ritmo, Naruto no aceleró el movimiento, correspondió besándola lento.

Luego de unos segundos paró.

—Estoy cansado, lo lamento.

Ella contuvo las lágrimas —Naruto-kun...

—Otro día, Hinata-chan —musitó volteando, le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos, atacado por los remordimientos. En ningún momento quiso malinterpretar las cosas, sí, había respondido al ósculo con entusiasmo, incluso mostró una mínima parte de su intensidad, pero solo lo hizo porque el día anterior prometió ser más comprensivo y regalarle algo de lo que como esposo debía dar. Nada más. No podía tener sexo con Hinata debido a los pensamientos con Sakura, no lograba hacerle el amor porque no la amaba, todo era emocional, de sentimientos, no de hormonas. Apretó los dientes frustrado, "no quiero traicionar a Sakura-chan, no puedo"—. Buenas noches.

Hinata lo imitó respecto a la posición y tapó su rostro con las palmas, se sentía una estúpida, una patética mujer que no conseguía despertar la pasión de su esposo, una tonta.

No lloraría.

No.

¡No!

Mantendría la firmeza, el buen autoestima, la esperanza. No iba a caer.

Por el bienestar de su matrimonio Hinata seguiría de pie.


	4. La Invitación

**N/A:** ¡Diez review en un solo capítulo! Aun no lo puedo creer, me sorprendió tanto que casi grito al techo de la emoción, ¡mil gracias, ustedes son una gente verdaderamente preciosa! Y respondiendo a varias dudas que me plantearon en dos o tres comentarios, les digo que esto no tendrá SasuHina, y que Hinata sí se enterará de los sentimientos de Neji. Aquí leerán a la Hinata de Shippuden, no a la controladora que pusieron por esposa de Naruto en la serie Boruto. Sasuke aparecerá, no se preocupen, solo deben esperar un poco a que desarrolle más la trama. El siguiente episodio estará algo fuerte. Bendiciones a todos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: La Invitación**

La pesadez del ambiente era ya insostenible, desde lo ocurrido la noche pasada Naruto y Hinata casi no hablaban, solo intercambiaron el saludo de buenos días que como mínimo debían pronunciar. Naruto estaba con el cerebro a reventar por los constantes remordimientos que punzaban su cabeza, Hinata, por el contrario, pensó que no era lo suficientemente mujer para él, que si no lograba avivar la tenue llama de pasión entre ellos su matrimonio acabaría, o tal vez terminaría separándolos más.

Necesitaba solucionar ese asunto rápido.

Pronto.

—Hinata-chan —llamó Naruto bajo el marco de la puerta, la joven volteó a verlo—... yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. —dijo con sinceridad.

Comenzó a observarla desde en la mañana, esperó un regaño, una queja, un insulto, un comentario respecto a lo sucedido, pero para nadie era un secreto que Hinata mantendría el silencio, ella lo amaba tanto que incluso callaría el dolor y sus emociones con tal de no fracturar más la unión conyugal. No la merecía.

No.

Hinata era demasiado comprensiva y flexible, un ángel con preciosos ojos color perla que él veía brillar.

Quiso amarla, de verdad que lo intentó.

—No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Entiendo que estabas cansado, yo... no estoy e-enojada. —respondió serena, tranquila, fijándole la mirada.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó acercándose, Hinata asintió y él pudo respirar aliviado—. No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, prometo que no volverá a pasar, 'ttebayo.

Porque aunque amara a otra mujer la situación no cambiaría, su esposa era Hinata, no Sakura, a quién tenía que valorar y respetar estaba delante de sus ojos, no existía una realidad distinta. Con toda la gentileza del mundo, Naruto sonrió tomándola de las manos, le sostuvo la mirada a Hinata mientras acortaba distancia, levantando los labios. Las mejillas femeninas enrojecieron enseguida. Su timidez jamás desaparecería.

La besó.

Una caricia tierna, suave, fresca como el viento en primavera, una presión de labios que no daba indicios de llegar a ser algo más. Hinata quería un contacto más apasionado, más intenso, más de Naruto, no un roce de niños jugando a ser novios. Lo agarró de ambos pómulos con suma delicadeza, casi como si lo estuviese tocando por puro capricho, sintió los brazos de Naruto rodear su cintura, ella lo continuó besando sin precipitarse, estaba consciente de que él podría tomarlo como obligación y no deseaba hacerlo, no podía obligarlo a dar más de lo que le naciera. Sería forzar las cosas y Hinata repudiaba tal intención, en especial si provenía de Naruto.

El rubio llevó su mano a la mejilla de Hinata, la mimó, separó sus propios labios de los de ella, cambió de ángulo y volvió a besarla con un poco más de esmero. Aquella era su manera de compensar el dolor que le causó, Hinata quería sentir atención, cariño, afecto por parte de él, Naruto concluyó que un ósculo bastaría para enmendar los errores cometidos, en ningún instante contempló sostener intimidad. La única que disfrutaría de ese privilegio no estaba ahí, sino en una oficina del Hospital.

Los carnosos labios de la joven se abrieron a una propuesta de mutua participación, Naruto la conocía tanto que adivinaba sus pensamientos sin necesidad de palabras o frases, era su esposa, nadie sabría de una mejor fuente que escondían los gestos de Hinata. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no rechazar la iniciativa, quizás lo haría por compasión, tal vez por compromiso, pero su mujer estaba dando hincapié a algo que solía empezar él, lo menos que provocaría era un daño mayor. Por esa razón decidió profundizar, ahondar en el beso hasta cierto límite sin tocar la línea de lo sexual, abarcando sus labios con la intensidad que lo había caracterizado desde siempre. Hinata sintió morir cuando aquella piel tibia y húmeda cubrió su boca exigiendo más, no obstante; la sensación que vivía a través del ósculo era diminuta en comparación al frenesí que descargaba el chico rubio. Naruto no correspondía como antes, no la embestía con el ritmo impetuoso de cabeceos, no mordía, no la saboreaba, no enredaba ambas lenguas con pasión. El Séptimo creyó que la estaba convenciendo de quererla, cuando en realidad y sin notarlo mataba la relación con su evidente falta de amor.

Estaba terminando de quemar lo poco que quedaba de respeto entre ellos.

En un movimiento inesperado que ni él mismo prevenía, Hinata puso la palma en su pecho y lo alejó rompiendo la conexión. Naruto abrió los ojos.

—Ya d-debes irte, Naruto-kun —murmuró cabizbaja—. Es un poco tarde.

El rubio separó los labios, ¿acaso había descubierto que lo hacía más por lástima que por algún sentimiento? Quiso creer que no, que ella no lo notaria.

—Sí, tienes razón —contestó asintiendo—. Shikamaru me espera, nos vemos en la noche, Hinata-chan.

—Suerte.

Naruto desapareció con el destello de un rayo naranja iluminando la cocina.

La Hyuuga explotó en llanto.

Le asqueaba ser tratada así; con aquel pesar y compasión que Naruto mostró a la hora de besarla, era horroroso, detestable, humillante. Hinata sintió que el kitsune la menospreciaba al efectuar tales acciones, ¿que no resultaba más digno decir 'lo lamento, ya no te amo', 'me desagrada estar contigo, perdón', a fingir que la quería con semejante actitud? Pero entonces lo entendió: Naruto anteponía la felicidad de Hinata por sobre la suya, prefería resistir, aguantarla, soportar su presencia con tal de no dañarla. Eso empeoró su desanimo.

Naruto sí la quería, porque de lo contrario ya la habría dejado sin mayor explicación que la de un 'no te tolero', la idea de sostener un romance iniciado con mentiras aumentó la fluidez de sus lágrimas. Hinata colocó sus manos en el rostro y sollozó fuerte, duro, desahogando el mar de sufrimiento que a diario vivía. Era injusto, inaceptable, era inhumano sobrellevar tanta agonía.

Las cuatro paredes de aquella cocina vieron por milésima vez esos bonitos ojos perla llorando, tristeza completa, dolor puro.

— _Debes buscar primero tu felicidad._

Rescataría su matrimonio, recuperaría el amor de Naruto, él volvería a amarla como antes.

Lo que Hinata desconocía... es que Naruto nunca la amó.

Nunca.

[ **…** ]

Lucía más distraído de lo normal, dedujo el joven Nara.

El Hokage siguió firmando documentos.

—Naruto-sama, han traído un sobre para usted —informó Shizune al entrar, extendió el papel a su superior y lo movió—. Tiene su nombre anexado.

—¿De quién? —preguntó viéndola.

—Es personal, no fue escrito con honoríficos.

Shikamaru intervino —Sospecho que es uno de nuestros amigos.

—¿Porque lo mandaron aquí y no a mi casa? —cuestionó a sabiendas de que ninguno contestaría, recibió el sobre y lo vio con duda, rascando su cabeza—. Es muy raro, 'ttebayo.

—Ábralo, Hokage-sama.

—Sí —dijo obedeciendo, tanteó en la mesa buscando un objeto de punta filosa y rasgó el extremo del curioso papel, a continuación, extrajo una hoja del interior bajo la atenta mirada de sus subordinados, lo estiró y comenzó a leer en silencio. Era bonita la caligrafía, demasiado elegante—. Es Ino.

—¿Ino-san? —consultó Shizune, Naruto afirmó—. Oh, ahora comprendo porque me la entregó Sai-san.

—¿Qué dice? —interrogó el Nara.

—Es una invitación a su cumpleaños, me pide que vayamos Hinata-chan y yo, será mañana a las siete de la noche.

—¿Desea que responda la carta, Naruto-sama?

—Sí —alargó el brazo con sobre en mano, la de cabello negro lo tomó esperando instrucciones—. Escribe mis disculpas, que asistiré en otra ocasión, y que le enviaré un regalo de nuestra parte.

—¿Porque no irás? —Shikamaru habló.

—Todavía hay trabajo por delante, detenerme ahora sería acumular más de lo debido y no correré el riesgo de retrasar todo, es suficiente con enviar mis disculpas.

Shizune afirmó.

—De inmediato redactaré la hoja.

—Es descortés de tu parte no pedir la opinión de Hinata.

Uzumaki frunció el ceño —¿Porque lo dices?

—¿Te has preguntado si ella quiere ir? —cuestionó el Nara, mirándolo con seriedad. Naruto arrugó la frente todavía más—. Recuerda que es tu esposa, no debes elegir en su lugar.

La de cabello negro dio media vuelta, lista para abandonar la oficina, cuando de pronto y sin prever, Naruto la observó sentado desde su silla.

—Shizune, espera un momento —ordenó deteniéndola—. Repíteme la fecha y hora de la fiesta.

—Mañana a las siete de la noche, Hokage-sama. —contestó al verlo de frente.

Naruto suspiró.

Cierto, él no podía hablar ni elegir por voluntad propia cuando estuviese involucrada Hinata, no en este tipo de ocasiones, por lo menos. Debía respetar lo que la joven decidiera aun si no estaba él de acuerdo, prometió darle su espacio, su privacidad, Naruto intentaba que Hinata no lo siguiera a él o acatase una palabra suya a la hora de pronunciarla, de verdad quería que su mujer fuese independiente, no una estatua o maniquí que hiciera acto de presencia a su lado como venía ocurriendo últimamente. Aquella personalidad tan sumisa lo fatigaba, el rubio necesitaba de alguien fuerte, de una persona que pensara por él en los instantes que no lograba analizar con claridad, de un ser que pese a todo mostrase fuerza, valentía, tamaño, que no se redujera a un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

De una mujer que también lo retara.

—Es probable que nuestros amigos vayan, Sai, Chouji, Kiba, Tenten, incluso Sakura, tal vez la mayoría. —murmuró Shikamaru, ante el ultimo nombre Naruto parpadeó, sus ojos brillaron, al Nara le pareció que Naruto recobraba la misma energía de años pasados.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó con ilusión, emocionado al oír la mención de Sakura.

—Sí.

Lo meditó un rato, Ino y Sakura eran muy amigas desde el enfrentamiento en los exámenes genin, quizás la médico iría por ese lazo, tal vez no por el trabajo en el Hospital. Resopló fastidiado.

"Aunque asistamos los dos no podré conversar con ella, Hinata-chan estará conmigo, no debo apartarla".

—Confirma mi presencia en esa reunión —le exigió a Shizune—, Hinata-chan necesita salir de casa una noche, iremos juntos.

—Sí, Hokage-sama.

Shizune abandonó la estancia.

—¿Porque el cambio de decisión? —consultó Shikamaru, el rubio volvió la vista a los informes, simulando trabajar—. Hace unos minutos decías no ir.

Sin mirarlo respondió —Me has criticado que pienso y escojo por voz de ella, dattebayo. Reflexioné sobre eso, ¿qué hay de malo en corregirme yo mismo?

—Nada.

—Entonces continuemos laborando, démonos prisa si vamos a la fiesta de Ino, mañana tendremos que salir temprano. ¿O es que no asistirás?

Shikamaru aflojó el ceño —Que problemático.

"Muy problemático, dattebayo", Naruto creyó exactamente lo mismo.

[ **…** ]

Ino hablaba como si fuese su madre.

—¡Tienes que venir!, así que ahórrate las excusas y busca en tu armario el vestido más sexy de toda la moda.

—¿Sexy? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca, Ino-puerca? Estoy casada, no puedo vestirme vulgar, además, ya te dije que no iré.

—Es mi cumpleaños, eres mi mejor amiga, ¿que ya lo olvidaste?

—No.

Yamanaka sonrió —Entonces no se diga más, tu vienes porque vienes.

—Enserio que te pasas de insistente —reclamó Sakura, frotó el puente de su nariz con los ojos cerrados, tenía jaqueca—. De acuerdo, iré a tu fiesta.

—¡Sí! —gritó desde la otra línea—, ¡sabía que aceptarías!

Sakura protestó —No es necesario que alces la voz, puedo oírte clara y perfectamente.

—Ya, perdón —susurró bajito—. Oye, ¿qué ropa te pondrás?

Y ahí venía lo peor...

—¡Cuidado y te colocas esas prendas de los años ochenta, no admitiré cosas feas en mi cumpleaños eh!

El comentario la ofendió —No me trates como a una niña, y no menosprecies mi ropa, que bien actúo al no dejar mi cuerpo al descubierto.

—Como si lo tuvieras...

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó enojada, una vena sobresalió de su frente—. ¿Que acabas de insinuar, Ino-puerca?

—¡Oh, vamos! Admite de una vez que yo soy más femenina.

—No.

Ino rió a carcajadas —Amiga, tengo los pechos más grandes que tú.

—¡Eso no te hace más mujer que yo! —dijo con la vena creciendo, la rubia emitió un ligero 'ajá' que acabó enfureciéndola más—. Para mi es suficiente lo que tengo, no me importa ser plana para los demás.

—Supongo que lo dices por Naruto.

—...

—Él siempre te ha querido por cómo eres, ¿o no?

Ella no respondería a esa clase de preguntas indecorosas.

—No me dejes en ascuas, cuéntame detalle a detalle lo que hicieron.

—Son mis intimidades. —dijo ruborizada, el rostro le ardía como si una llama de fuego quemara sus pómulos, víctima de la vergüenza.

Ino persistió —Es que me lo imagino y me tiemblan las manos, Naruto es tan entregado, tan atractivo, tan apasionado —suspiró fastidiándola—... que me embarga la incertidumbre de saber que maniobra hace. Ha de ser caliente en el acto.

Sus ojos relampaguearon furiosos —Tú no tienes por qué saberlo.

—¡Ajá, no lo has negado, eso significa que he acertado en mi intuición!

Sakura no aguantó más y colgó la llamada, estaba echando humo por la nariz, endiablada, iracunda, rabiosa, celosa de que otras mujeres vieran a Naruto con lujuria. Ya bastaba con tolerar que él viviera junto a Hinata, ¿porque soportar a más? De solo imaginarlo en medio de aquellos enormes pechos, saboreando, disgustando la piel de Hinata, Sakura sentía la sangre hervir, pero de coraje. No. No quería que la besara como lo hizo con ella, que la apretara contra su cuerpo, ni que la embistiera con la sofocante pasión que le demostró esa noche. Nunca. Jamás. Sakura trataba de no pensar en ello.

Su mente la traicionó de nuevo.

Pronto a su imaginación llegaron imágenes de Hinata gimiendo por causa de los movimientos pélvicos empleados por Naruto, casi los oía jadear, balbucear calurosos, arremetiendo contra el cabecero de la cama blanca. La ira creció.

—¡¿Porque demonios me importa?! —se reclamó a sí misma—. Ellos están casados, es normal que compartan besos, caricias, que tengan sexo. —Y aquello solo la entristeció.

¿Para qué tanta mentira? ¿Porque seguía omitiendo lo que a simple vista resultaba evidente? Sakura ardía de celos, de indignación, de cólera no revelada, pero había decidido no mostrarlo ante nadie por temor a que fuera señalada. Si en algún momento su carácter reventara, o que en el peor de los casos; expulsara a viva voz la frustración vivida, ¿qué excusa daría a sus seres queridos? ¿cómo taparía la realidad del asunto? Por supuesto que la descubriría, quien la conociese sabría descifrar su expresión. Era un riesgo terrible lucir así de molesta. ¡Pero es que el enojo era inmenso!, en sus ojos aumentaba la llama de la desdicha, de dolor, de deseo no consumado. Porque aunque fuese indecente admitirlo: Sakura lo amaba con sus defectos, estupideces, babosadas, risas, cabeza hueca, pero era amor al fin.

Ocupó el asiento trasero del amplio escritorio y descargó el peso de su torso en el espaldar de la silla giratoria, suspirando obstinada.

—¿Porque todo es tan difícil contigo, Naruto?

La brisa llevó lejos sus palabras.

Cerró los ojos, ¿porque siempre lo recordaba a él, y no a Sasuke como por ley debería suceder? Quizás el motivo consistía en que Naruto a pesar de la situación nunca le abandonó, al contrario de Sasuke que, sin remordimientos o culpa que lo persiguiera, la había dejado sola en medio de tanta oscuridad tenebrosa. Y en todo aquel camino alejado de luz, un destello de color azul cielo alumbró para ella. Naruto Uzumaki. Su razón, su esperanza, su apoyo, su fuerza, un amigo, un ser indispensable, su amante. El último término la hizo resoplar. ¿Desde cuándo lo veía como un hombre atractivo? Para la joven siempre lo fue, solo que cierta presencia de cabello azabache opacaba su indiscutible masculinidad, claro que también el accionar del chico rubio colaboraba en eso, ninguno a su edad era ingenuo y de un corazón tan grande, solo él.

Lo correcto era admitir que su personalidad lo hacía resaltar más.

—Baka. —A su boca llegó el sabor de los besos ardientes, demandantes, de los fogosos robados por Naruto. Dios, que sensación la invadía. Era el fuego mismo quemándole la piel, la agonía de fusionar ambos cuerpos hasta el límite de lo imposible, la lujuria reencarnada, un paraíso lleno de calor y desinhibición.

Su perdición.

Respiró hondo al sentir el corazón latiendo desbocado.

¡Lo quería más que a su propia vida!

Tal vez mucho más.

Su celular de repente sonó.

Exhaló con fuerza, ¿qué cretino la interrumpía en horas de trabajo? Sakura abrió los ojos y comenzó a hurgar en la mesa, buscando el aparato. Lo halló debajo de unos papeles.

 **Naruto**

Dudó en contestar por razones que ni ella misma previno.

¿Y si era de urgencia?

No, aquello era absurdo, Sakura lo sabía.

"Si fuera importante no me llamaría, solo realizaría la técnica para venir hasta aquí".

El dedo femenino acarició la tecla de responder.

Su móvil continuó repicando.

—No —dijo soltando el teléfono—, no está bien seguir con esto, personas inocentes sufrirán por mi culpa. Hinata no merece que la engañemos.

Puede que no fuesen mejores amigas ni mujeres de cercana vivencia, pero Sakura vivía la culpa de romper un matrimonio feliz a causa de su deseo por tener a Naruto consigo, los remordimientos eran inaguantables, punzantes, torturadores. Lo mejor era cortar todo de raíz antes de que el árbol creciera.

Finalizar la relación con Naruto de inmediato.

Lo malo es que no quería, tampoco disponía de voluntad para hacerlo, él era su luz, su guía, la salida de un oscuro camino. ¿Cómo desprendía una parte de su ser sin sufrir daños irreparables? Mínimo, fallecería en el intento.

Jamás lo lograría.

Nunca.

El celular paró de timbrar.

Sakura vio el teléfono con el dolor marcando su rostro, haría un gran esfuerzo por resistir.

"Tal vez sea necesario apartarme un poco de ti, Naruto", porque en el fondo su presencia la estaba cegando al extremo de no querer a nadie más a su lado, solo a él.

Siempre había sido a él.

[ **…** ]

Miró el objeto con la incertidumbre expuesta en cada una de sus varoniles facciones, tecleó de nuevo la serie de dígitos números y pegó el móvil a su oreja, esperando que respondiera.

Un pitido

Dos

Tres

Cuatro

 **Lo sentimos, el número que usted ha marcado está apagado o temporalmente fuera de servicio.**

Harto de escuchar por tercera ocasión el mismo mensaje, Naruto colgó a la operadora y depositó el instrumento en la mesa de su oficina, bastante indignado.

Trató de pensar positivo.

"Seguro están operando a alguien y olvidó el celular en su cartera, sí, es eso, dattebayo. No tendría por qué evadirme".

Pero las dudas triunfaban sobre lo que parecía ser un absurdo pretexto mal argumentado. Era notorio que Sakura lo evitaba al no responder a sus llamadas, ¿pero por qué? El Séptimo dedujo que probablemente ella planeaba dar marcha atrás, que si fuera posible Sakura desharía el vínculo que a ambos los unió, lo cual lo atemorizaba demasiado, casi matándolo. No quería perderla ahora que por fin había conseguido su amor.

No.

No iba a suceder.

Naruto no la dejaría otra vez.

Agarró el móvil y tecleó: **Quise comunicarme contigo para repetirte que te amo, eres mi vida entera, que te extraño a cada segundo. No puedo vivir sin ti, Sakura-chan.**

Lo envió a la joven de cabello rosáceo y suspiró liberando el teléfono, cerró los ojos durante un breve instante, a su cerebro llegaban momentos compartidos con ella, unos muy bonitos, cabe mencionar. Memorias que con el paso del tiempo se volvieron sus más preciados tesoros, la esperanza, el motor de su lucha.

El respiro de cada día.

Inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante, doblando la espalda, puso los codos en sus rodillas y llevó las manos a su rostro tratando de analizar la situación, ¿acaso Sakura estaba dudando de quererlo? No. Su Sakura-chan había dicho amarlo, ¡incluso hasta lo demostró!, ella no era de las personas que cambiaba de parecer de un minuto a otro, y si eso ocurría; era probable que existiese una causa mayor a sus deseos, a su control, una que la obligara en todos los sentidos. Como los remordimientos o pretender ver a Sasuke y a Hinata felices, por ejemplo. ¿Pero y él? ¿Qué futuro les esperaba a ambos si dividían sus caminos?

La soledad, el abandono, la monotonía, el sufrimiento de no poder modificar sus vidas, la rutina.

Un conjunto de sensaciones y costumbres desagradables que no conducían a la felicidad, sino a la resignación, a la fatiga, al indecoroso deseo de anhelar un desenlace diferente. Quizás uno mejor. De cualquier forma el resultado sería igual: él la perdería.

Naruto admitía el grandísimo error de no haber peleado para obtenerla, tal vez si lo hizo en su niñez y adolescencia, pero sus fuerzas desaparecieron años después de ver que, fuese lo que fuese a hacer, Sakura seguía rechazándolo sin pudor.

¿Es que estaba destinado a sufrir, a no lograr alcanzar sus sueños jamás? El rubio había cesado en sus intentos de conquista, se apartó para que Sasuke la hiciera feliz, consiguió una esposa de buen porte que asentía sin chistar a todo lo que él dijera, ¿y todo eso para qué? ¿Qué gracia tenía cumplir las órdenes de los demás? ¿Porque terminó al lado de una mujer que no amaba?

Más por sinceridad que por otro sentimiento, el chico aceptaba que parte de la responsabilidad caía encima de sus hombros, ninguno lo forzó a contraer matrimonio con Hyuuga Hinata, tampoco a dejarse influenciar por las circunstancias ni que cometiera la locura de faltar a su juramento ceremonial.

— _Yo, Naruto Uzumaki, prometo serte fiel, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida._

La cabeza le dolió.

"Hinata-chan no merece que la siga engañando, es muy buena, me quiere, me valora, me cuida, hasta se preocupa por mí, en cambio yo...".

Él había cometido adulterio en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

"No soy el hombre indicado para ella".

¿De qué manera debía decirlo, como es que lo pronunciaría frente a aquellos bonitos ojos perla que le miraban con adoración? Llevar a cabo tal estrategia sería una crueldad inmensa, desconsideración por parte suya, un acto humillante. Sí, Naruto la apreciaba, estaba dispuesto a cuidar de su esposa cuando así lo necesitara, pero esa emoción era muy distinta a la que sentía por Sakura. Con la pelirrosada todo era amor, pasión, fuego, sensaciones explosivas.

El ímpetu de la adrenalina.

Volvió a suspirar preocupado.

El anillo rodeando su dedo pesaba demasiado, y no en términos físicos, sino en el aspecto simbólico. Le recordaba que no estaba solo, que existía una mujer esperándolo en casa, que quizás sus deseos de continuar frecuentando a Sakura no valían para nadie más que para él. Era mortificante. Inquietante. Torturador.

Deprimente.

 **No olvides que esa noche me prometiste estar siempre conmigo, juraste que me amabas, en tus ojos vi el mismo amor que yo te tengo** , redactó en el teléfono antes de enviar su mensaje y apagar el móvil.

"Voy a quererte siempre, Sakura-chan".

[ **…** ]

A pesar de no haberle contestado ni un solo texto de los que recibía, Sakura leyó con detenimiento los pequeños párrafos tan confesados por él, mordió sus labios y cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Naruto complicaba la situación, ¿que creía estar consiguiendo con eso?, ¡sus palabras la acorralaban! Era andar en medio de dos caminos separados; uno con el final feliz que siempre soñó de niña, otro en el que proseguía su mismo curso pero sin emociones delante. La confundía en sobremanera, muchísimo.

Le había prometido demasiadas cosas aquella noche, entregó el alma y cuerpo sin pudor, Sakura puso su vida entera en manos de Naruto. Jamás en su existencia sintió tanto desespero. Era como si fuese el último segundo que usara para respirar; intenso, absoluto, completamente anhelado. Las sensaciones que experimentó sobrepasaban todo lo que en su momento Sasuke demostraría, su esposo no era partidario de caricias, de miradas profundas, de gestos motivadores. En la única ocasión que sostuvieron intimidad (y resultaba ser el día de lo boda), Sakura vivió en carne propia la extraña manera en que amaba un Uchiha, el azabache no la tocó como Naruto, no la devoró como Naruto, no la besaba con el ardor que encendían los labios de Naruto. Sasuke fue más brusco, duro, impiadoso, salvaje, lo de ellos no había sido un acto de amor, no. Él practicaba sexo puro, nada más.

Aunque no la pasó mal ese día (porque admitía haberlo gozado), Sakura de verdad hubiese deseado que Sasuke fuera suave, despacio, gentil, puesto que era la noche más especial para una mujer, pero se sonrojó tanto al verlo desnudo que la idea de pedir consideración abandonó su mente enseguida, permitiéndole emplear lo que quisiera.

La había follado como el oscuro y frío hombre que sería siempre.

En cambio Naruto...

 **No puedo vivir sin ti, Sakura-chan.**

Leyó al deslizar el dedo sobre la pantalla.

—Yo tampoco puedo —reconoció a viva voz, depositó el celular en la mesa y se levantó, pensando que hacer—. Es imposible que logre ordenar mis ideas estando aquí, tenerlo tan cerca —dijo con las mejillas prendidas—... no me deja analizar claramente. Si él no mirara así...

¿Lo olvidaría? ¿Enserio creía esa barbaridad? Sakura apoyó su frente a una pared de la oficina, casi escuchaba los latidos de su alocado corazón pidiendo clemencia, no quería, no podía renunciar a él.

Era una lucha del deber contra lo que deseaba.

Por un lado sus deseos, su amor, las ganas de estar con Naruto; por el otro su matrimonio, el respeto, la rota promesa de fidelidad hacia Sasuke.

—Fue un error involucrarme con Naruto —Pero es que lo amaba de una forma tan excesiva que poco podría hacer para contenerse, lo había evitado por cinco meses creyendo que lo superaría, pero el tiempo y la distancia solo lograron acrecentar ese fuego abrasador que la aturdía—. Kami, esto es una locura.

Resopló estresada y llevó ambas manos a la cara, su rostro seguía ardiendo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

—¡Pase! —gritó de espaldas a la entrada.

La persona giró el pomo de la cerradura e ingresó, cargando un obsequio entre los brazos. Sakura volteó a ver quién la interrumpía.

—Uchiha-sama, han mandado un regalo para usted.

—He pedido que me sigan llamando por mi apellido, no hacen falta las formalidades.

—Lamento mi desobediencia, ruego me disculpe.

—Olvídalo —dijo sonriendo, el muchacho afirmó y dejó la encomienda sobre el borde del escritorio. Eran muchos ramos de cerezos—. ¿Está seguro que son para mí?

—Sí, mire —agarró una carta y la enseñó—, aquí dice su nombre.

Ella caminó hasta él, recibió el regalo y solicitó que nadie fuese informado de aquel raro acontecimiento, el chico asintió cabeceando y depositó en sus palmas el sobre.

Esperó a que el hombre saliera para leer la nota.

 **De ida a casa encontré unas flores preciosas que me recordaron el color de tu cabello, porque a ti siempre te pienso, Sakura-chan. Ojala te gusten, no olvides que te amo.**

 **Tu baka.**

Guardó la hoja en el bolsillo de su bata médica, acarició el tallo de un cerezo y sonrió enamorada, sus ojos brillaron.

Él era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

[ **…** ]

La noche cayó demasiado pronto.

—Naruto, debemos partir ya —comentó Shikamaru a su lado—, el reloj marca las nueve.

El rubio se frotó un ojo —En un rato voy, ustedes vayan delante, yo cierro en cuanto termine.

—¿Te irás solo?

—Sí.

El Nara afirmó y desocupó el sitio, Naruto quedó firmando unos papeles.

—¿Acaso pretendes dormir en este lugar?

—¿Ino? —preguntó al oírla desde su silla, Yamanaka rió con naturalidad y avanzó a paso seguro—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, dattebayo?

—Supuse que continuabas trabajando, de casualidad caminaba en dirección hacia acá y pensé: ¿porque no visitar a un viejo amigo?

Naruto frunció el ceño, era obvio que ella ocultaba algo. Ino rió.

—Ya, me descubriste, no he venido a verte por caridad. —añadió.

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero saber si vendrás a mi cumpleaños, te envié la invitación pero no respondiste.

El chico la vio, extrañado —Yo ordené a Shizune que te contestara.

—Pues a mis manos nunca llegó la respuesta.

—Si iré.

Ino sonrió en sus adentros —Bien, imagino que Hinata asistirá contigo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, es mi esposa, 'ttebayo.

—De acuerdo, los espero entonces. Ah —murmuró viéndolo—, casi olvido darte esto, lo preparé yo misma.

Naruto arqueó las cejas al mirar la vianda que Ino le entregaba, parpadeó desconcertado y rascó su nuca —¿A qué debo el detalle?

—Me provocó —Él pareció malinterpretar las cosas, por eso Ino agregó—. Tranquilo Naruto, que no vengo a ti en plan de seducirte como la frentona cree, yo te aprecio mucho, enserio. Mi intención es mantener la amistad.

—Ah, bueno —susurró aliviado—, así si te lo acepto, dattebayo.

—Ya debo marcharme, nos vemos luego, guapo.

—Adiós.

Ino salió.

El rubio observó la puerta cerrada.

"¿Sakura-chan piensa que Ino quiere conquistarme?, pero que locuras anda imaginando, dattebayo".

Y en efecto, él no estaba equivocado.

[ **…** ]

—¡Ya llegué, Hinata-chan! —anunció el Hokage.

La Hyuuga emergió de una habitación —Naruto-kun, buenas noches.

—¿Tienes calor? —cuestionó al mirarla portando una bata fina de color lila, ella negó cabeceando—. Ah, bueno.

—¿Te p-preparo la cena?

—No, no es necesario, ya comí.

Hinata pestañeó —¿En d-donde, Naruto-kun?

—Ino hizo el favor de darme de comer.

—¿I-ino-san? ¿Por qué?

El Séptimo puso su sombrero encima de la mesa, bostezó medio dormido y cortó espacio con la chica —Fue a confirmar que en fin si vamos a su fiesta. —plantó un casto beso en su frente y caminó a la recamara.

—¿Que fiesta, Naruto-kun? —preguntó siguiéndolo.

—Una a la que tú y yo estamos invitados, será mañana a las siete, dattebayo.

—¿Tú irás?

—¿Mmm? —parpadeó confuso, volteó hacia ella y consultó—. ¿No quieres venir?

—P-pero yo —tartamudeó nerviosa—... creí que solo asistirías tú, además, n-no tengo idea de que ponerme.

—Eso es lo de menos, a ti todo te queda bonito, Hinata-chan, y si debes ir conmigo porque eres mi esposa.

La nombrada sonrió —G-gracias, Naruto-kun.

—Ahora durmamos porque ya es tarde, apaga la luz por favor.

—S-sí —musitó quedito, lo vio quitarse cada prenda hasta estar semidesnudo, por naturaleza y no por herencia, Hinata enrojeció de pie a cabeza con las manos apretando su pecho, él fingió no notarlo y ocupó su lugar en la cama, dándole la espalda—. B-buenas noches, Naruto-kun.

El rubio no parecía tener intenciones de dialogar, y la joven, a su pesar, entendió que Naruto jamás la volvería a amar.

Jamás.


	5. Celos

**N/A:** He cambiado un poco el summary, por si no lo han notado u.u Y bueno, pues hoy tenemos algo de conflicto y enredos que creo, ustedes ya veían venir desde el anterior episodio. Recuerden que aquí los tiempos fueron cambiados. Naruto es Séptimo Hokage antes de los 32 años, calculen unos veintitantos, para no confundirlos mucho. Sasuke viajó y no ha regresado todavía, por lo que es posible que en cualquier momento aparezca a armar bronca entre los protagonistas. Él y Sakura siguen casados. Acá toqué varios puntos que de verdad creo importante aclarar, y me refiero a la culpabilidad de Sakura. Para más detalles, nos vemos al final del capítulo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: Celos**

Los rayos solares cegaron momentáneamente su visión, una brisa fresca moviendo las cortinas le indicó que por error había dejado la ventana abierta la noche anterior, formó un visor con su mano derecha y vio el amanecer saliendo de entre los frondosos arbustos que componían al bosque. A continuación, colocó los pies dentro de las cómicas pantuflas que tenían figura de coneja rosada, frotó su ojo izquierdo con los nudillos y parpadeó tres veces, adaptándose a la luz. A su oreja llegó el canto de los pajaritos.

Hoy era el cumpleaños número veinticinco de Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga desde el examen genin.

El lazo que a ambas las unía era firme, fuerte, duradero. Un vínculo que ni el tiempo borraría.

Bostezó terminando de despertar, abandonó la cama y caminó al baño, arrastrando los pies. Una vez dentro, tomó la crema dental y vertió un poco en las cerdas del cepillo, lo metió en su boca, inició el movimiento y medio adormilaba suspiró. Por suerte ese día no había mucho trabajo pendiente, solo unos cuanto informes que necesitaba analizar y entregar a Tsunade, luego vendría la hora de almuerzo, culminaría las tareas acabando de comer, regresaría a casa para arreglarse bien y asistiría finalmente a la dichosa reunión de Ino.

Pero entonces Sakura cayó en cuenta sobre algo.

"¿Naruto irá?".

Era muy probable, quizás el rubio deseaba dejar de lado tantos quehaceres y pasar un rato divertido junto a sus viejos amigos, beber sake, ver cómo iba la vida de los demás, relajar los hombros de la enorme carga laboral.

Y existía la posibilidad de que no, en muchas oportunidades Naruto faltó a las invitaciones hechas por sus antiguos compañeros de la Academia, tal vez ahora no sería la excepción.

Negó cabeceando, "tiene un montón de documentos por leer, es seguro que no va", escupió la espuma y enjuagó su boca con agua tibia, dejándola limpia. Puso el cepillo en el sitio reservado para artículos de higiene, salió del cubículo sanitario y fue rumbo al armario de amplio tamaño, allí, abrió las puertas que lo conformaban, echó un ojeada al vestuario guindando de ganchos de madera, torció los labios en un gesto de total aburrimiento y extrajo una larga prenda de color verde, extendiéndola en el aire.

—Muy fosforescente —murmuró para sí misma, lo regresó al closet y sacó el otro que le seguía, era uno rosado—, repetitivo, no lo llevaré —dijo devolviéndolo. Miró uno de tonalidad blanca, después el de tintes azul, ninguno de su preferencia. Resopló impaciente, con el pie taconeando el suelo y la melena despeinada gracias a la ráfaga de viento que la envolvía. Sus ojos dieron con un vestido más—. ¿Cómo es posible que todavía lo tenga por aquí?

Había sido un obsequio de años pasados, la ropa que por diligencias olvidó guardar y en ese momento parecía hallarla a ella. Sakura agarró la bolsa de vestimenta amontonada y la vació en el piso, muchos gorros para nieve, túnicas, short, blusas y prenda íntima resbalaron hasta sus pies, pero solo una en particular consiguió atrapar su atención. El vestido dado por Mebuki la vez que cumplió los dieciocho años.

—Supongo que aún me queda —comentó al tomarlo del tirante—, no he subido de peso desde que me lo regaló, mamá sabe mi talla. Es... es precioso.

Arqueó una ceja y sonrió divertida, ya tenía su elección.

[ **…** ]

Devoró el contenido de su plato, se relamió los labios gustoso y usó la manga del suéter para limpiar los restos de comida adheridos a la boca, afirmó satisfecho, ubicó los utensilios en el fregadero y dio media vuelta, viendo que Hinata titubeaba. Todo parecía indicar que quería dar su opinión respecto a algo.

—¿Hinata-chan?

—¿E-eh? —musitó chocando los dedos.

—Sé que intentas decirme una cosa, pero por alguna razón estás dudando, ¿qué ocurre? —consultó mientras eliminaba distancia, Hinata desvió la vista—. ¿Es algo malo?

Ella negó.

—¿Es referente a tu padre, a tu Clan, trata de Hanabi?

—No.

—¿Te gusta un perro, una mascota?

—¡Quiero que vayamos agarrados de la mano! —Y su vergüenza fue tanta que casi sollozó al ocultar la cara en medio de sus palmas, ruborizada frente a él—. A l-la fiesta de Ino-san.

El rubio despegó los labios, ¿es que acaso la situación no podía ser más incómoda? Para colmo de males, Hinata empeoró ante su silencio y liberó un quejido que pronto convertiría en sonidos de lamento, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Naruto no soportaba verla así. No.

No por culpa suya.

—No hay problema, Hinata-chan. Nos... tomaremos de la mano, si tú quieres.

Su desconcierto era evidente.

—¿N-no te m-molesta? —inquirió temerosa, movió los dedos creando finas rejillas en que solo ella lo veía, el Séptimo sonrió cautivado—. E-es decir, ¿no te fastidia?

—No, Hinata-chan. No me fastidia.

Quizás porque nunca lo habían hecho, o porque no era de importancia a esa alturas del matrimonio.

—Uh, b-bueno. —habló menos avergonzada, retiró las manos de su rostro, no lo vio a los ojos porque entonces volvería a enrojecer con mayor violencia.

—Vendré a las seis treinta para ducharme e irnos juntos, dattebayo.

—Sí.

—Bien, ya me voy.

—Naruto-kun —llamó bajito, el chico rubio detuvo la técnica a tiempo para oírla con atención—... olvidas m-mi-

—Ah, si —murmuró acercándose, levantó los labios y depositó un ósculo en su cabeza, retrocediendo después—. Nos vemos en la tarde, dattebayo.

Hinata afirmó.

Naruto desapareció con el reflejo de un rayo naranja.

"Ya no siente deseos de besarme en la boca", pensó Hinata con los ojos vidriados, manos estrujando su delantal y cabizbaja, víctima de la derrota.

Las cosas con él no parecían mejorar.

[ **…** ]

Suspiró.

En ocasiones Ino lograba ser una verdadera amiga, un paño de lágrimas, una mujer de confianza, pero en otras como esa sucedía todo lo contrario; Ino era un completo fastidio.

Oprimió el ícono de mensajes y redactó uno con rapidez, negando en un cabeceo.

 **No es un vestuario de vieja, así que guárdate las quejas porque no soy tu hija, puerca.**

La respuesta llegó casi al instante.

 **Si fueras mi hija, frentona, ya habrías aprendido a ser un poco liberal y adicta a la moda. Ya imagino las telarañas que encontraste en ese dichoso 'vestido', que supongo, ha de ser una manta para dormir.**

A Sakura se le hinchó la vena de la frente.

 **¡No es ninguna manta para dormir! Es un regalo que mi madre me entregó a los dieciocho años.**

En la Florería Yamanaka, Ino soltó carcajadas al leer el texto que juraría oírlo gritado de voz de su ex compañera, limpió una lagrima de felicidad que corría de su ojo y continuó riendo, divertida ante lo que iba a escribir.

 **¿Lo dices enserio? Oh, cielos, ¡pero que ternurita! Ha de quedarte lindo, oye, ¿segura que no te molestan los dibujos de muñequita? Porque aquí ninguno aguantará la risa al verte con ese disfraz de niña crecida.**

La ninja médico apretó los dientes, furiosa.

 **¡Voy a matarte en cuanto pise tu casa! Asegúrate de que Sai cuente con ropa negra para tu funeral.**

Ino rió más.

 **No, Sai-kun no tiene ese color de vestuario, él sabe que no me gusta verlo así de apagado, prefiero los tonos llamativos para jugar al duende y arcoíris.**

"¿Duende y arcoíris?", pensó confundida.

 **No entiendo, explícate.**

Ino escribió: **Porque entonces yo iría en busca de su tesoro, ya sabes, el que carga en medio de sus piernas.**

La joven rodó los ojos.

 **Que asquerosa eres.**

Yamanaka levantó el mentón, bastante orgullosa.

 **Es un don, amiga mía, uno que por naturaleza tú no posees. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto haría yo en la cama con los dos hombres más sexys de Konoha?**

 **¡No empieces!**

 **Mi nombre estaría grabado en cada musculo.**

 **Puerca.**

La rubia contestó: **No, querida, no es pervertido, sino gozar.**

Sakura finalizó la conversación.

 **Debo trabajar, nos vemos en la noche.**

Colocó el móvil en vibrar y lo metió dentro de su bolso marrón, resoplando, acomodó unas hebras por detrás de su oreja, agarró un bolígrafo negro y comenzó examinar los resultados de exámenes sanguíneos pertenecientes a un escuadrón ANBU.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —gritó sin mirar al frente.

Lee ingresó con su característica dentadura brillante, era asombrosa la similitud de él con su maestro Gai-sensei.

—Sakura-san, hola.

Ella lo vio —Hola Lee, ¿qué te trae por este lugar?

—Es algo importante, ¿andas muy ocupada?

—Sí, pero cuéntame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—¿Te informaron de la fiesta de Ino-san? —El muchacho lucía enérgico, animado, lleno de adrenalina.

—Sí, la misma Ino me invitó, ¿porque? —cuestionó distraída, volvió la vista a los papeles sostenidos en sus manos.

—¿Irás?

—De no hacerlo ella me mataría, así que sí, sí asistiré.

—¿Sola?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y si vas conmigo? —preguntó emocionado, en sus ojos había cierta esperanza que por momentos Sakura ignoró, pero conocía a profundidad. Lee seguía interesado en ella—. Ir juntos a la reunión, ¿qué opinas?

—Yo... lamento mucho rechazar tu ofrecimiento pero-

—En plan de amigos, Sakura-san, juro que no hay otra intención.

Sakura abandonó la lectura y fijó su mirada en él —Está bien, pero conste que solo esta vez, no quiero que confundas las cosas, soy una mujer casada, recuérdalo.

—¡Gracias, muchas gracias, Sakura-san! —dijo al inflar el pecho—. Prometo que seré tu caballero, te respetaré, serviré y acompañaré desde el inicio hasta el final, ¡haré que nadie apague tu llama de la juventud!

La joven sonrió con amabilidad —De acuerdo.

—¡Genial!, bueno, ya me voy. ¿En dónde nos encontramos?

—A cinco cuadras de la casa de Ino, por ahí existe un local pequeño de ropa para bebes.

Lee asintió.

—Sí, lo conozco.

—Perfecto, entonces nos vemos allí.

—Como tú digas, Sakura-san, hasta en la tarde. —murmuró despidiéndose.

—Hasta en la tarde. —dijo viéndolo partir.

El chico la dejó sola.

La kunoichi exhaló profundo.

"Es increíble que después de casarme con Sasuke-kun, Lee ande tras de mí, tal vez en eso sea similar a Naruto".

El corazón le palpitó enloquecido, últimamente sufría de taquicardia cada que memorizaba sus encuentros con el rubio, siempre terminaban participando en un beso, abrazados, o intercambiando miradas de dos adolescentes enamorados. Sakura nunca creyó que su amor por Naruto acabaría superando el deseo sentido por Sasuke una década atrás, aunque el segundo fuera su conyugue en la actualidad, Naruto lograba despertar en ella lo que el azabache no. Era una mezcla de sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones nuevas que desconocía hasta cierto punto, pero que la dominaba sin límites al estar cerca de él. Consistía en una atracción que iba más allá del deseo, en un cariño que superaba las barreras establecidas por la amistad, en un impulso necesitado de quererlo solo para sí, solo para Sakura. Aquello la mortificaba todavía más.

Lo único que rogaba es que Naruto no fuera a esa fiesta, que no apareciera ni su sombra, porque de lo contrario los remordimientos y culpas volverían, torturándola de nuevo día a día.

[ **…** ]

(A las doce del mediodía)

—Gracias —musitó al recibir el pedido, extrajo unos billetes y lo extendió al mesero, éste aceptó su pago—. El cambio es la propina.

—A sus órdenes, Haruno-sama.

La aludida sonrió.

El muchacho dio media vuelta y se fue.

Estaba en la cafetería del Hospital.

El pitido de su celular la alertó, la de cabello rosáceo hurgó en la cartera al introducir su mano y sacó el móvil de pantalla encendida, intrigada, seleccionó el aviso en la lista de notificaciones.

 **Un mensaje de texto no leído**

 **Naruto**

Suspiró, desde que Kakashi lideró la Aldea todos tenían celular, su ex sensei hizo un buen trabajo al renovar y pulir el comercio manejado por Konoha, ella y Naruto fueron los primeros en gozar del avance tecnológico modernizado. Ahora el rubio no paraba de usarlo para comunicarse.

Lo abrió.

 **Quiero verte y pasar tiempo contigo, dattebayo. Necesito abrazarte ya, Sakura-chan, por favor.**

Negó cabeceando.

 **Acordamos de que buscarías un sitio, mientras eso no ocurra seguiremos distanciados.**

 **Uno solito, ¿sí?**

 **No, la última vez que nos vimos casi hacemos el amor en la oficina, tendrás que aguantarte.**

Del otro lado, Naruto lloriqueó frustrado.

 **Era sexo, dattebayo.**

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron, frunció las cejas y tecleó veloz: **¿No es 'hacer el amor' como me aclaraste aquella noche?**

El rubio mostró esa sonrisa zorruna a pesar de que nadie lo veía.

 **No cuando estoy cinco meses sin tocarte, iba a hacerte ambas cosas, Sakura-chan.**

Y la fémina tuvo que beber agua para no morir de vergüenza, cerrando los ojos, ruborizada todavía.

"Baka pervertido".

 **Sakura-chan, ¿te gustaría formar una familia conmigo?**

Sin desearlo, Hinata llegó a la mente de la pelirrosa arruinándolo todo, por lo que prefirió cortar la plática antes de ahondar en el tema.

 **Tsunade-sama me espera, conversamos otro día.**

Él sintió que lo estaba evadiendo por una razón mayor.

 **No pensarás esquivarme de nuevo, ¿verdad Sakura-chan?**

Ella no volvió a responder.

Naruto gruñó enojado, ¿es que Sakura no tomaba enserio sus sentimientos? ¿Pretendía alejarlo, tal vez, o fingir que nada había sucedido, ocultando la verdad? No. El rubio no permitiría que el amor de su vida decidiera abandonar lo que consiguió en años. Si en realidad lo amaba, y estaba dispuesta a tenerlo, Naruto lucharía por alimentar esa emoción. Detalle a detalle, como el obsequio de las flores de cerezo, por ejemplo. Sakura no sabía cuan tierno podía llegar a ser, ni lo apasionado, gentil, dedicado y amoroso que era al estar cerca de ella. Porque la existencia de Naruto Uzumaki se centraba en Sakura y en su desmedido afecto despertado hacia la Aldea.

Sus dos tesoros.

La chica observó el teléfono, amaba tanto a ese baka rubio, ¿cómo conseguiría olvidarlo? Él ya formaba parte de su vida, de su ser, del presente y su futuro. Lo traía bien adentro. Renunciar... no, eso no cabía en sus planes.

 **No me gusta engañar a nadie, menos a Sasuke-kun y a Hinata. Me hace sentir mal todo esto.**

Apagó el aparato y desocupó la silla, yendo rumbo al despacho de su ex maestra. En el camino concluyó que lo más prudente y apropiado sería crear un espacio entre los dos, quizás debían ordenar los pensamientos, meditar si era correcto seguir siendo amantes o no.

 **No voy a dejarte jamás, Sakura-chan.**

Ella agradecía que lo hiciera.

[ **…** ]

Llevaba tanto tiempo portando delantales, ropa ligera, mantas de dormir, pijamas y prendas simples que Hinata había olvidado lo que era usar vestidos o vestimenta formal. Aquello ocurría desde que contrajo matrimonio con Naruto y puso todo su empeño en ser una verdadera ama de casa. Los vestuarios que tenía frente a sus ojos, utilizados a menudo en las reuniones de su Clan décadas atrás, parecían no atraer en lo absoluto su atención ni tampoco agradarle, por el contrario; Hinata escapaba de aquellos deleites en que gozaban las féminas de su rama, huía de blusas pequeñas, pantalones cortos, de la ropa ajustada. Esa costumbre de no mostrar demasiada piel era debido a las proporciones de su cuerpo, cierto que cualquier hombre disfrutaría follarla, incluso el difunto Ero-sannin habría escrito la continuación del famoso libro Icha Icha de haberla pillado desnuda, pero si algo molestaba a Hinata (y enserio que la molestaba) era lucir los enormes pechos, trasero y piernas que heredó de nacimiento. Aunque ya no fuera una chiquilla ni adolescente, su envidiable figura todavía continuaba ahí, ¿qué podía hacer? ¡Ella era así! Tampoco iba a menospreciar lo que Kami le dio, por supuesto.

Echó un vistazo a las telas que estiró hacía rato, divagó en varias y una capturó la curiosidad de sus orbes perlados. El vestido de color lila, obsequio de Hanabi en el día de su casamiento con el Nanadaime Hokage. Precioso. Su hermana menor tenía buen gusto, no lo negaba. Quizás mejor que el de Hinata.

¿Qué opinaría el Uzumaki cuando la viera usándolo?

Hinata pronto descubrió que le importaba más el punto de vista de Naruto, que su propia comodidad. Sí, era hermoso y elegante, pero también abierto al inicio. Su cara enrojeció. Los senos le quedarían apretujados contra el escote, en el supuesto caso de aceptar ponérselo. No quería. No.

— _Los hombres enloquecen al ver el comienzo de estos bebés —alardeaba Ino con las manos moviendo sus propios pechos, reunidas todas en una incómoda plática que empezó no sabían cómo—. Pierden la cordura._

 _Hinata parpadeó, sonrojada._

— _¿Es v-verdad lo que dices, Ino-san?_

— _Claro amiga, siempre es así, bueno... no con Sakura, al menos._

— _¡Respétame cerda!, ya te he repetido que un hombre mira los sentimientos, no el tamaño de tus 'bebés'. —murmuraba enfadada, rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos, bastante indignada._

 _Ino reía._

— _Pero no te ofendas, ¿qué culpa tengo yo de que a los chicos les gusten más femeninas?_

— _¡Yo sí soy femenina! —saltaba Sakura a la defensiva, la vena de su frente creció más._

 _Hinata la miraba de reojo._

— _Veamos —dijo con el dedo tocando su mentón, volteó el rostro en busca de un sujeto, cuando encontró al 'ideal', alzó la mano en su dirección—. ¡Sai-kun! ¡Espera un momento, Sai-kun!_

 _El de Raíz paró al oírla, la vio atento —Ino-san, ¿qué pasa?_

— _Necesito que respondas a una pregunta con sinceridad, ¿quién de nosotras es más femenina?_

 _Sai las observó a todas de manera crítica, detuvo sus ojos en Ino y opinó: —Tú, por supuesto._

 _El ego de la rubia se disparó._

— _¿Porque?_

— _Hinata-san no suele hablar mucho, Temari-san es muy ruda, Tenten-san casi no cambia de expresión. Tu sonrisa es bonita._

— _¿Y la frentona?_

 _Él vio a la aludida —Sakura es fea._

 _La pelirrosada estalló._

 _Apretó el puño y fue por su ex compañero como alma que lleva el diablo, jurando matarlo._

— _¡Shannaro!_

El recuerdo la motivó a reír.

Negó cabeceando.

Contempló una última vez el vestido y lo apartó del resto, puede que eligiera utilizarlo, todo dependía de cuan alegre luciese el rubio al vérselo puesto.

— _A ti todo te queda bonito, Hinata-chan._

La Hyuuga sonrió.

[ **…** ]

La oyó gemir con abandono.

Sujetó con suavidad sus hebras rosadas y la besó en la boca con pasión, sintiendo, a su vez, las carnosas paredes vaginales de Sakura apretándolo. Puro delirio.

—D-dame un respiro... Naruto —pidió en medio de tanto calor y arrebato, pasó sus manos por el torso del rubio, palpar la robusta figura terminó encendiéndola, lo refugió en un abrazo—. Unos segundos.

Naruto buscó sus ojos y los encaró con la seguridad de no dejar que tomara aliento —Estás... consciente de que no puedo detenerme ahora, no cuando apenas estoy empezando, Sakura-chan.

Pegó su frente a la de ella.

—V-vas muy rápido, tu ansiedad es mucha, trata de controlarte.

—No puedo. —Y volvió a beber de aquellos labios la fuente de pasión que vivía atormentándolo, aplicó presión a sus dedos, abarcó la boca femenina, completamente.

Sakura lo devoró con más hambre de la usual.

—Hokage-sama —El rubio creyó que era la voz de su amada nombrándolo—, Hokage-sama —Casi podía escuchar sus jadeos descontrolados—. ¡Hokage-sama!

El aludido despertó.

—¡Ah! —gritó alto, Shizune lo vio con preocupación—. ¡Qué susto me has dado, 'ttebayo!

—Perdón, Naruto-sama, pero se ha dormido encima de unos papeles.

—¿Dormido? —De pronto entendió que todo había sido un sueño, Sakura estaba laborando en el Hospital, no bajo su cuerpo sudoroso, él todavía tenía trabajo pendiente, no andaba de vago como lo imaginó—. Eh, sí, si es cierto, dattebayo.

Ella afirmó.

—Lo desperté para saber si puedo marcharme, los únicos documentos —señaló el escritorio—... ya están modificados, solo es de sellar.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Seis y cuarenta y cinco, Hokage-sama.

—Ya, tus labores han acabado, vete y avísale a los demás que hasta aquí llegamos. Seguiremos mañana.

Shizune hizo una reverencia —Enseguida, Naruto-sama, gracias. —dijo saliendo del despacho.

Uzumaki suspiró, "estos sueños con Sakura-chan cada vez son más frecuentes, dattebayo", de continuar así iban a matarlo. Seguro.

Acomodó las hojas en tres carpetas individuales, las guardó en el cajón del escritorio, desocupó el asiento y masajeó el puente de su nariz, exhalando con fuerza. Estaba agotado. Pero una promesa era una promesa, Naruto tendía a cumplirlas sobre cualquier circunstancia, esta no era la excepción. Cerró con llave la puerta de la oficina, metió la misma dentro de su bolsillo y bajó las escaleras, peldaño por peldaño. Llegó a la segunda planta (porque siempre habitaba en la tercera), vio la estancia vacía y siguió la ruta, entrando en lo que era el primer piso, recibió la extraña sorpresa de una niña merodeando sin punto fijo, cortó distancia (puesto que la infante estaba sentada a una orilla del pasillo principal), flexionó las piernas hasta encoger suficiente de altura y puso una mano en su hombro, intentando ayudar. La chiquilla tenía los ojos vidriados.

—¿Que te ha pasado?

—Me perdí. —contestó cabizbaja, no solía mirar a desconocidos ni entablar una charla con ellos.

—Ah, ¿y no conoces a nadie?

—...

Naruto se rascó la nuca.

—Si me dices puedo ayudarte, dattebayo.

—Mi madre fue llevada al Hospital —comenzó a explicar—, tío y tía me ordenaron que esperara en casa, yo quería ver a mamá, pero-

—Te extraviaste a mitad de camino —completó por ella, la infante asintió cabeceando, Naruto sonrió—. Tranquila, yo te llevaré hasta allá.

La niña juró nunca haber visto una sonrisa tan bonita en lo que tenía de vida, aquel hombre era hermoso, lo admitía.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó esperanzada, lo miró con sus orbes marrones brillando de alegría.

—Sí, pero démonos prisa, que en casa mi esposa está esperándome —murmuró bajito, extendió una mano hacia la niña de melena oscura, ésta la tomó y se levantó, imitándola él también—. Deja que te guíe uno de mis clones.

Ayumi, como decía llamarse la pequeña, ladeó el rostro con el ceño fruncido, evidenciando su desconocimiento.

No sabía de técnicas ninja, era solo una simple aldeana más. Una muy linda.

—¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras!

Tras la explosión de una diminuta nube de humo, otro Naruto apareció al lado del original, ante el asombro de la niña, el clon la cargó en su espalda y corrió lejos del Hokage, iniciando la trayectoria. Naruto (el verdadero) empleó el Hirashin no Jutsu, regresando a casa.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó Ayumi, el rubio giró la cara para verla.

—¿Enserio no sabes cómo me llamo?

—No, no lo sé.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage de la Aldea.

—Ah, sí, si lo recuerdo.

Naruto arqueó ambas cejas, ¿qué falta de ánimo era ese?

—En mi escuela leemos sobre ti y tus peleas, es aburrido —comentó con desgano, afianzó sus manos a los hombros masculinos y lo observó con curiosidad—. ¿De verdad hiciste todo lo que está escrito en los libros?

Él siguió caminando, vista delante.

—Sí, dattebayo, fui yo.

—¡Que divertido! Oye, ¿porque no pareces feliz?

Naruto se preguntó en que momento Ayumi cogió confianza para hablar de esa manera, pero respiró profundo y respondió a la consulta, aun si no andaba muy bien de ánimo. Aquella niña no era la culpable de su frustración. Ni ella ni nadie.

—Son asuntos de adultos, 'ttebayo, cuando crezcas los comprenderás.

—Siempre contestan lo mismo.

Inclinó la cabeza —Eso te fastidia, supongo —susurró mirándola—. A mí me ocurría igual.

—Sí.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Ocho años.

—Te falta muchísimo para ser grande, dattebayo, ¿tienes hambre? —dijo sonriendo.

—Sí.

—¡Genial!, así te contaré mis aventuras como ninja de la Hoja, ¿qué opinas?

La niña brincó contenta.

—¡Sí, sí quiero!

—Empezaremos por el ingreso a la Academia, dattebayo.

Naruto sintió que parte de su peso iba menguando gracias a eso, si bien no podía escapar de la rutina, aquella conversación lo ayudaría a olvidar.

Había ciertos temas que prefería no recordar.

[ **…** ]

Sumergió la cuchara dentro del envase y comió la última porción de ramen instantáneo que, bendito fuese Kami, Teuchi le dio a escondidas de sus empleados. Limpió su boca de residuos, transitando hacia la recamara principal. Hinata salía del baño en ese preciso instante.

—¡Naruto-kun! —exclamó asombrada, la toalla blanca resbaló hasta el piso y su cuerpo quedó desnudo, justo frente a él—. ¡N-no te oí llegar!

El joven vio de arriba abajo las curvas de su esposa, ningún sentimiento, sensación, emoción, nada. Avanzó hacia ella, recogió la toalla y la extendió para que Hinata la tomara, luego desvió la mirada.

—Lamento no avisarte, Hinata-chan. Escuché la regadera y no quise interrumpirte.

—G-gracias —suspiró al taparse, la vergüenza encendiéndole las mejillas, el rostro completo—. ¿Te ducharás?

—Sí —Y comenzó a descartar prenda por prenda, su desnudez al final—, no tardaré, salgo enseguida.

¿Cómo es que no pronunció un halago, elogio o piropo a la hora de pillarle encuerada? ¡Por Dios, pero si ni siquiera la tocó! Hinata temía que su marido no la valorara de la misma forma, que experimentara repulsión al momento de provocar un encuentro íntimo, que Naruto escogiera 'descansar' a hacerle el amor. Lo último la obligó a cuestionarse, ¿es que hubo un día en que hicieran el amor? No. Para su desconcierto, Naruto siempre limitó sus encuentros a jornadas de sexo, claro que siendo suave, precavido y gentil, pero de amor nada. ¿Acaso era tan complicado amarla? ¿De quién era el error, suyo o de él? Hinata dedujo que el problema estaba en su forma de ser, y no en el comportamiento de Naruto, por lo que eligió callar su sufrir, borrando los malos sabores de boca. Si el rubio necesitaba que fuese mejor en algo, ella lo haría.

Salvar su matrimonio era prioridad.

[ **…** ]

Permitió que el agua corriera por su piel desnuda, que lo liberase del excesivo hedor a sudor, que lo enfriara hasta el grado de no resistir una temperatura menor. Talló su cara con las palmas empapadas, restregó el jabón contra su cuerpo, lavó el cabello con shampoo de aroma varonil. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones, preso ante la realidad. Si amara a Hinata, si la deseara como debería, si la respetase, si la valorara de una manera diferente, su relación conyugal le importaría. Pero lo cierto es que no era así, Naruto no veía a la Hyuuga de esa forma, nunca sucedería. Solo la lastima y cariño de amigo lo mantenían unido a ella.

Cerró los ojos ante el pensamiento de dejarla llorando por su abandono, ¿cómo reaccionaría?, ¿terminaría aborreciéndolo, o emigraría para no ser el hazmerreír de toda una Aldea? Negó en respuesta, Hinata era un ángel, una mujer extraordinaria, una niña indefensa, prácticamente. Pura ternura, amor, generosidad, una chica incapaz de odiar. No merecía ser engañada. No. Naruto golpeó la cerámica del baño con un sonoro puñetazo, nudillos blancos debido a la presión. Detestaba personificar al malo de la película. Injusto. Su destino no parecía cambiar en lo absoluto.

Aunque conocía de antemano las consecuencias de sus actos, o lo que estos generarían a largo plazo si continuaba cometiéndolos, Naruto admitía que no estaba dispuesto a parar lo que hacía, tampoco iba a dejar libre a Sakura a menos que ésta lo pidiera, claro que con buenos argumentos, porque de lo contrario él no la soltaría jamás. El sentimiento que despertaba gracias a ella le inundó el pecho, consistía en una especie de calor sabroso, una presión que incrementaba de intensidad al verla, una férrea agonía de estar a su lado para protegerla. Su mundo. La razón de su existir, el motivo por que seguía respirando, su anhelo más grande.

Todo.

Sakura Haruno era todo para Naruto.

Lo que ignoraba, es que él también lo era todo para ella.

[ **…** ]

Sintió fallecer.

El aleteo frenético de su corazón iba a perforarle el espacio entre ambos senos, de la sorpresa cubrió su boca y tiró de la cortina, intentando no mirarlo. Para su desgracia, el clon ya la había visto hace minutos y continuaba observándola, pese a la distancia.

Dios, estaba tan nerviosa...

¿Cómo es que lo encontró ahí?

¡Naruto debía estar trabajando en la Torre, no llevando niñas al Hospital donde laboraba!

Retiró el filo de la tela y sus ojos verdes chocaron con los de él, azules, intensos como siempre. Los pómulos de Sakura enrojecieron, Naruto la miraba desde el suelo.

La médico arriba en la institución, el rubio parado en medio de la calle.

Jade y zafiro conectados.

Demasiada atracción.

—Te amo. —leyó en el movimiento de sus labios, humedecidos, cabe mencionar.

Ella despegó los suyos, quería abrazarlo, gritar que lo adoraba, refugiarlo entre sus brazos y no separarse nunca. Sus dedos apretaron la rígida textura de la cortina, víctimas de la tensión corporal. Aquel rostro hizo que lo olvidara todo. Era tan fuerte ese sentimiento...

—Eres mi vida, Sakura-chan. —dijo antes de desaparecer.

La figura masculina explotó, dejando una nube de humo que el viento ya se encargaría de disipar.

"Un clon".

La kunoichi suspiró.

El fuego de su mirada la estaba quemando.

Era... indescriptible, mágico, precioso. El amor que los dos compartían en secreto.

—Y tú la mía, Naruto. —Porque si no lo tenía su existencia acabaría en el desastre, porque el destello de aquellos orbes profundos formaba parte de su ser, y porque tal vez, en un punto lejano de su conciencia, Naruto provocaba lo que ninguno no.

Que pecado tan enorme el suyo.

Iría al infierno por adultera, eso seguro.

Exhaló resignada y dio media vuelta, el reloj marcaba las siete con quince horas, ya era tiempo de partir. Apagó las luces del laboratorio, abrió la puerta y salió a uno de los pasillos principales, con la vista fija al frente, descendió por los peldaños de la escalera, rascando su mejilla. Muchos de los ninjas médicos contratados ahí la despidieron con cortesía, inclusive la elogiaron por su espléndido trabajo, nadie esperaba menos de la apodada 'Tsunade dos'. Curioso; ¿quién le pondría ese segundo nombre a la Haruno? Quizás había sido la misma Godaime, Kakashi, Shizune, o puede que el difundo Jiraiya en su viaje de regreso al lado de Naruto. De cualquier manera el asunto no importaba mucho. Sakura lucía feliz de que la compararan con alguien así.

Era un orgullo.

Llegó a casa cuán rápido le fue posible, en la habitación despojó su cuerpo de la ropa, la dejó desparramada encima de la cama y fue al baño, lista para ducharse. Había acordado con Lee de ser su compañera, cierto que ella estaba casada con Sasuke, pero a la hora de la verdad el azabache jamás asistía a esas fiestas, además, él andaba de misión. Por suerte ya todo había sido aclarado; Lee no la vería como lo hacía en la juventud, y Sakura no tendría que recordarle su compromiso. Amigos simplemente, nada más.

Abandonó el cubículo sanitario, entró a la recamara con una toalla cubriendo su desnudez, extrajo del cajón de accesorios unos pequeños aretes dorados, los colocó sobre el colchón (justo al lado del vestido) y desenredó el nudo del paño. A continuación, se puso la ropa interior (brassier y braga) de color negra, después el vestido que sintió amoldándose a sus curvas, peinó su melena y guindó los pendientes a sus orejas. Buscó el brillo labial y lo deslizó por sus labios, unificándolo. Usó unas sandalias femeninas de bajo tacón.

Echó una ojeada a su aspecto a través del espejo.

Iba sencilla en comparación a las demás.

Segurísimo que Ino sería la más despampanante, coqueta, atrevida y hermosa de la fiesta.

"La cerda siempre ha tenido buen gusto para la moda".

La sorpresa estaba en que cierta parejita de apellido Uzumaki también caminaban hacia allá.

[ **…** ]

La reunión iba de viento en popa.

La festejada no podía estar más feliz.

Todos bebían, comían, bailaban y charlaban a gusto, nadie emitía quejas o comentarios negativos, parecían satisfechos.

—Ha quedado perfecto esto, amor, gracias por ayudarme. —dijo sonriendo.

Sai la imitó (con extraña naturalidad) —Solo te auxilié con el arreglo, la decoración ha sido tuya.

—Gracias de todas maneras, créeme que sola no podría haberlo hecho.

Él asintió.

Ino vislumbró una cabellera rosada entre la multitud de invitados, depositó un beso sobre los labios de Sai y pronunció una disculpa por dejarlo solo, yendo rumbo a donde una Sakura levantaba el brazo llamándola.

"La única que faltaba".

Lee caminaba junto a la pelirrosada.

—Ino-san, ¡qué bueno verte! Ya extrañaba sentir tu llama de la juventud.

Ambas rieron.

—Frentona, ¿es ese el vestido del que me hablaste?

—Sí.

—Oh, pues que bien te ha quedado —murmuró con picardía—. No hace ni diez minutos que viniste y ya estás atrayendo miradas.

Cuando giró la cara a distintas direcciones notó que era verdad, varios del género masculino clavaban los ojos en ella, hasta Lee se percató.

—Sí, eso veo. —reconoció incomoda.

—¿Que tal una vueltecita? No creo que te moleste enseñar un poco —Sakura la vio de malos modos—. Ya, tampoco es para que me asesines con la mirada. —añadió después.

—¿Te traigo una bebida? —preguntó Lee.

La joven negó.

—No, gracias.

—Ah, es que ustedes vienen juntos —concluyó Ino en voz alta—, que curioso.

—¿Qué tiene de raro, cerda? Somos amigos, Lee-san quiso acompañarme.

El enérgico muchacho la secundó —¡Si, así fue, lo juro!

Yamanaka sonrió —Cálmense, que de mi boca no ha salido algo malo.

Su amiga de pelo rosa la miró como diciendo 'Más te vale, puerca'.

—¡Eh, pero si aquí está Naruto! —gritó Lee asombrado—. ¡Ey, ven a tomarte unos jugos con nosotros, Naruto!

El rubio giró al mismo tiempo que Sakura, sus latidos cardiacos sincronizados.

Ella contuvo el aire.

"¡¿Qué demonios hace en este lugar?!", pero su pensamiento pasó a segundo plano en el momento que lo vio saliendo de la manada de gente, atractivo para su desgracia. El Séptimo portaba un pantalón oscuro, chaleco negro de cuatro botones y cuello V, una camisa blanca doblada a la altura de los codos, zapatos negros, cabello revuelto que le daba una apariencia de rebelde, y el brazo vendado al aire libre. Imposible que luciera mejor. Naruto detuvo sus pasos al observarla fijamente.

Aquel vestido de color rojo que Sakura usaba estuvo a punto de hacerlo babear delante de todos, pero prefirió mantener la boca cerrada, y verla con detenimiento. Estaba bellísima. Los zarcillos dorados resaltaban el tono verde de sus ojos, la tela del dichoso vestido moldeaba sin problemas sus curvas, la arropaban por completo. Solo alcanzó a visualizar los dedos de sus pies por lo largo de la prenda, fue suficiente para él. Era perfecta.

Ino los pilló viéndose.

—Nuestro Hokage no podía faltar, Lee, recuerda que yo pertenezco al Clan Yamanaka. ¿Porque no te acercas, Naruto?

Sakura respiró profundo.

—¿Acaban de llegar? —consultó Naruto mientras avanzaba.

—Vinieron juntos —Y aquello resultó ser el balde de agua helada que eliminó todo tipo de encanto—, Lee-san insistió en acompañar a Sakura, supongo que por caballerosidad.

Sintió celos, Sakura lo notaba.

—Ah.

Muchos, a decir verdad.

—Es agradable tenerte con nosotros —musitó Lee al tocar su hombro, el rubio siguió mirando a Sakura—. ¿Dónde anda Hinata-san?

—Conversando con Tenten y Temari al lado de la mesa.

Tenía la mandíbula apretada, ceño fruncido y exhalaba con lentitud. Haruno sostuvo la conexión visual.

Ino rió —La pobre ha de estar callada como una tumba, vamos frentona, necesito que me ayudes a servir los platos.

Le agarró la muñeca y arrastró a la fémina hasta la cocina, Lee y Naruto quedaron solos a media sala.

—Es preciosa, ¿no?

—Sí. —contestó sincero, era obvio de quién hablaban.

—Me gustaría tanto que correspondiera a mis sentimientos.

—Lee —llamó con seriedad, el chico volteó a verlo—, recuerda que Sakura-chan es esposa de Sasuke, no debes pretenderla. —Y se reprochó a sí mismo no cumplir con lo que decía. Traidor.

Falso.

El de cabello negro asintió.

—Lo sé, Naruto, por eso no persistiré más.

El aludido relajó los hombros —Sí, es lo mejor.

[ **…** ]

La pelirrosada apoyó sus manos en el borde del mesón y miró al techo, deseando errar en su intuición.

Naruto estaba muriendo de celos, lo sabía.

—No tienes idea de lo impulsivo que es en ese estado, por tu culpa ahora cree que yo alimento las esperanzas de Lee.

Ino arqueó las cejas —¿Por mi culpa? —dijo con el dedo apuntando su rostro—. A ver, ¿que hice yo según tú?

—Abrir tu enorme bocota, ¿con que plan mencionaste eso? —inquirió molesta, fijó sus ojos en ella y presionó la madera que sostenía—. Conoces mi situación con Naruto.

—Solo quería probar una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca había visto a Naruto enfadado, además, me he dado cuenta que no soporta la idea de que te seduzca otro hombre.

—Por supuesto que no, ningún sujeto en su cinco sentidos aprobará que la mujer a la que ama otros le conquisten.

—Así como tú tampoco permitirías que una mujer lo seduzca a él.

—Exacto —Luego entrecerró los ojos desconfiada, impactada ante su propia respuesta—. ¿Qué pretendes, Ino?

La nombrada negó.

—Nada, solo era una simple provocación, tuve curiosidad, es todo.

Sakura pareció conforme —Bonita manera de provocarlo. —protestó, rodando los orbes.

—Lo lamento.

—Olvídalo.

Tenten asomó por la puerta —Chicas, estamos jugando a la carta misteriosa, ¿van a venir?

—¡Claro, me encanta ese juego! —exclamó Ino animada—. Ven frentona, te enseñaremos como es.

—¿No será uno de tus disques 'cursos eróticos', o si? Porque de ser así no cuenten conmigo.

—Obvio que no —Le agarró de un dedo y sacó de la cocina, directo a donde las demás participaban entusiasmadas—. Es una dinámica sencilla, ya lo verás.

—Tenten, Temari —saludó la Haruno—, Hinata, hola.

La de ojos perla afirmó.

Ahí venían los remordimientos.

—Voy a mezclar las cartas, después cada una ustedes extraerá una y acatará la exigencia que pida, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

—Bien —susurró contenta, puso las palmas sobre el material didáctico y lo revolvió, creando suspenso. Paró el movimiento, mantuvo sus manos en el aire—. Temari, empieza tú.

La esposa del Nara apartó una carta y la elevó frente a todas, demostrando lealtad —¿Que me tocó?

—Reto.

—¿Que reto? —preguntó Sakura.

Ino propuso —Fotografiar a Shikamaru dormido.

Temari lo pensó un momento —De acuerdo, acepto.

—Tenla en físico pronto eh, que yo muero por verla.

Sakura alzó una ceja, ¿qué clase de comentario era ese?

—Ahora tú, Tenten-san.

La castaña repitió el mismo accionar de Temari, a diferencia de que la petición iba más allá de lo emocional.

—Amor platónico.

—¿No es posible cambiar?

—No, debes responder a la pregunta.

—Mi amor platónico es —dudó en decirlo, bajó la vista al suelo y volvió a subirla, clavándola en Hinata—... Neji, Hyuuga Neji fue el amor de mi vida.

Hinata esquivó su mirada, no sabía que pronunciar, no entendía porque su pecho dolía.

Ino carraspeó —Continuemos, chicas —mezcló de nuevo las cartas y centró sus azulejos en ella—. Tu turno, Hinata-san.

La joven asintió e imitó el proceso de extracción, colocó la baraja boca arriba, la palabra 'Confesión' abarcaba el cuadro, lo volteó para mostrarlo.

—Cuéntanos algún sueño que tengas, un plan, un deseo —la incentivó Ino, Sakura lucía incomoda—. Lo que sea.

Las mejillas le enrojecieron —Yo... q-quiero tener hijos con Naruto-kun, p-pronto.

Sakura enfureció aunque no lo aparentara abiertamente, cualquier gesto de felicidad que hubiera esbozado antes terminó desapareciendo a raíz de aquel anhelo, miró a Ino (quien percibió su coraje desde el inicio) y se disculpó por ir al baño, claro que la festejada comprendió la indirecta una vez que le vio pasar al pequeño balcón solitario, camino a las penumbras. Las otras féminas no supieron detecta el nivel de tensión que creció, ni la indignación de Sakura, tampoco su depresión. Desconocían la realidad.

Sakura huía de la culpa, de lo que sentía al recordar que Naruto no era de ella, de los celos tremendos que la dominaban a cada instante.

Naruto tenía una esposa, y esa era Hinata, no ella.

Para su desgracia, aquella era la verdad.

[ **…** ]

Las estuvo observando cuando el juego empezó, si bien no podía intervenir para no despertar sospechas, Naruto siempre hallaba la forma de estar al pendiente de ambas, ya sea echando un vistazo con disimulo o transitando cerca del sitio que ocupaban. Por obra y magia de no supo quién, Lee junto a Kiba, Sai, Chouji y Konohamaru, acabaron obligándolo a permanecer lejos por 'temas de índole superficial', diciendo repetidas veces que las mujeres no platicaban de otra cosa que de la moda, accesorios, chismes y demás. Aceptó acompañarlos, más por educación y por afecto, que por cualquier emoción diferente. Todos estaban reunidos en un extremo de la sala, justo en el instante que sucedió lo peor.

Sakura salió de la fiesta... con los ojos vidriados.

Iba reteniendo las ganas de llorar, resultó demasiado notorio, al menos para él.

Su instinto protector le rogó seguirla, razón por la cual manifestó sus disculpas y depositó el recipiente de sake sobre la mesa, yendo tras ella. La alcanzaría y preguntaría que pasó. Tal vez necesitaba ayuda, cariño, consuelo. Naruto pretendía darle todo el amor que hiciese falta si lograba evitar que derramara lágrimas.

Correría hasta el fin del mundo por su Sakura-chan.

[ **…** ]

Caminó deprisa a un lugar menos poblado, varios de sus amigos la detenían para preguntar el porqué del apuro, pero Sakura solo negaba cabeceando, continuando el recorrido. Llegó a un espacio que identificó como balcón de la casa, una vez ahí, tapó su rostro con las manos y lloró.

Lloró porque odiaba sentir celos de alguien, porque Hinata tendría la familia que Sakura soñaba formar al lado de Naruto, por estúpida, cabezota, idiota, por ser una tonta. ¡Mil veces tonta! Naruto la había cortejado desde niños, la amó en el primer segundo que la vio, ¡incluso sacrificó su vida con tal de salvarla! ¿Cómo es que duró tanto tiempo ignorando sus sentimientos? Quizás porque en aquella época lo 'primordial' y que no debían olvidar era sacar a Sasuke del mundo oscuro en que se hundía. Pura distracción. Sakura había reconocido amarlo, sí, pero muy tarde. Naruto iba a crear una familia junto a Hinata, su presencia no valdría nada allí.

Los ojos le ardieron a causa de las fluidas lágrimas recorriendo sus pómulos. Estaba muriendo por dentro.

Demasiado arrepentimiento, coraje, angustia, demasiado dolor.

Sentía el corazón fallecer.

—¿Sakura-chan? —Naruto apareció detrás.

No iba a responder, tampoco a darle la cara.

Él hablaba bajo el marco de la puerta.

—Sakura-chan, ¿porque escapaste de la fiesta?

Inhaló aire y descansó los brazos, inertes en sus costados. Miró a un punto lejano.

—No escapé, solo vine a tomar un respiro.

—¿Porque mientes?

—¿Y tú porque me seguiste? —murmuró brusca, girando la cabeza hasta verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Te vi entrar aquí, parecías triste, dattebayo.

—Pues ya ves que no, así que puedes regresar al lado de tu esposa, yo estoy bien.

Mentirosa.

Naruto planeaba dejarla sola, pero vislumbró una lágrima cayendo de los jades de su amada e insistió en permanecer ahí, justo a unos pasos de ella. Avanzó un poco.

—¿Hice algo que te enfadó?

Sakura soltó una risa sin ganas, ¿que si había hecho algo? Sí, por supuesto, Naruto lo único que hacía era construirle un universo de fantasías, amor, esperanza y futuro. La ilusionaba con tan solo verlo a los ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Qué, Sakura-chan? Por favor dime. —imploró acercándose.

Sakura lo sintió muy próximo a su espalda.

—¿Que te he provocado yo?

—Muchas cosas —Naruto no supo si se refería a lo bueno o a lo mano, por eso la dejó seguir, recargando la frente sobre su hombro desnudo. La joven tembló—. Cambiar mi vida, principalmente.

—¿Lloras por mi culpa?

—No.

—¿Entonces porque? —entrevistó interesado, Sakura empleó un movimiento de hombros y dio vuelta con la clara intención de escapar, pero él la retuvo del brazo con suavidad, atrayéndola hacia sí. Hubo un pequeño forcejeo que generó mayor acercamiento del que tenían instantes atrás, la de melena rosa cerró los ojos cuando el cálido aliento de Naruto le chocó contra la mejilla, presa de sus emociones. El rubio insistió, preocupado—. ¿Qué te pasa, Sakura-chan?

No pudo más.

Sakura abrió los ojos y fijó la mirada en los azulejos del ninja, reventando al fin —Pasa que detesto este sentimiento egoísta de no querer verte junto a ella, que no soporto ver la manera en que se sonroja ante un comentario tuyo, pasa que me muero de celos al imaginar cómo te toca, como te besa, como es feliz a tu lado mientras que yo —dijo dolida—... daría lo que tengo porque vivamos juntos.

La confesión no lo impactó, el semblante y la forma tan hiriente en que lo pronunció sí.

—No... no sabía que te sentías así, 'ttebayo —musitó triste, acercando su mano vendada al rostro ajeno—. Creí que dudabas amarme, no que te afectaba mi convivencia con Hinata-chan.

Cerró los ojos ante la caricia de Naruto.

Si él no la amara tanto como ella a él...

—No —capturó la muñeca del kitsune y la apartó de su piel—, no sigamos haciendo esto, ya... fue suficiente.

—Por favor, no me alejes —pidió con los orbes clavados en su cara, brillando aguarapados. También iba a llorar, sí, pero por sus evasivas y por la idea de que Sakura renunciara a quererlo—. Yo te amo, Sakura-chan, te amo. —declaró antes de derramar la primera lágrima, la vio dando un paso atrás, ella pretendía irse.

—No sé si seré capaz de destruir tu matrimonio, démonos tiempo para pensar.

—No —contestó firme, sabía que de aceptar esos términos sus dudas crecerían y dejaría de amarlo—. No voy abandonarte ahora.

No le sostuvo la mirada —Hinata quiere tener una familia contigo, ¿qué clase de mujer soy si rompo los sueños de la única chica que te ha merecido de verdad? —preguntó cabizbaja, limpió el rastro de llanto adherido a su epidermis y lo vio a los ojos, determinante.

—Estoy consciente de que me aprecia, pero yo a quién amo es a ti, nunca podré corresponderle.

—Si nos separamos unos meses más tal vez cambies de opinión —El pecho comenzó a doler, no era un malestar físico ni de enfermedad, sino un derrumbe emocional por considerar esa opción—. Hinata es la chica perfecta para ti, no yo.

—¿Porque tú no?

Las lágrimas volvieron a salir —Te hice prometer que traerías a Sasuke-kun de vuelta sin detenerme a analizar los riesgos que corrías, te sacrificaste por mí aun cuando yo sufría por él, pisoteé tus sentimientos la vez que salvamos a Hinata de las manos de Toneri, malinterpreté lo que sentías al grado de creer que tu insistencia era por competir contra Sasuke-kun. Soy la responsable de que ahora uses un brazo construido.

—No, tú no eres culpable de eso, tú no eres la culpable de nada.

—¡No me justifiques, Naruto! —reclamó enojada y llorando—. Yo no te merezco por el daño tan enorme que te he causado, quizás deba irme y dejar que vivas feliz junto a Hinata.

—Te seguiría hasta el último rincón del mundo —murmuró, ceño fruncido y pose seria, listo para dar la pelea. En ocasiones Sakura era muy terca, difícil de convencer—. No dejaré de luchar por lo nuestro.

Con todo el dolor de su alma —Yo sí.

Naruto caminó hacia ella —No mientras yo continúe aquí contigo —habló seguro, la abrazó duro, fuerte, amoroso. Sakura hizo un esfuerzo enorme al poner los brazos en medio de ellos, los cuales quedaron aplastados debido a la presión ejercida por Naruto. El impulso produjo un trastabilleo que los pegó a la pared blanca del balcón, demasiado cerca uno del otro—. Mírame, Sakura-chan —susurró al ver que la joven evadía el contacto—, por favor... mírame.

La médico negó cabeceando.

—Intentarás besarme, lo sé porque te conozco.

—Estás temblando. —El efecto cobró vida al pasar él las manos por su espalda.

—...

—Toca mi pecho, Sakura-chan —Como ella estaba renuente a cometer esa locura de separarlos por un 'corto' lapso de tiempo, Naruto le agarró la muñeca y llevó su palma hasta donde latía el corazón. Su propio corazón—. Mira lo que me provocas, dattebayo, ¿acaso crees que otra me genera lo mismo?

El órgano cardiaco iba estallar de tanta agitación.

—Ni Hinata-chan logra enamorarme así, solo tú, Sakura-chan. —añadió ante su silencio.

—Es una simple taquicardia.

—Por favor veme a la cara.

—Suéltame —giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido y mandíbula apretada, el chico aprovechó la oportunidad para unir su frente a la de ella, mirándole la boca—. Es un lugar público, nada bueno creerían si nos pillan juntos.

—A mí nunca me han importado los comentarios de la gente, ni los rumores o chismes, la única opinión que vale es la tuya.

—Debería de importarte porque eres el Hokage.

—A tu lado no soy un Hokage, sino un hombre perdidamente enamorado que desea envejecer contigo y que está dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea por ti —ladeó el rostro en busca de sus brillosos labios, deslizó las manos desde la espalda hasta sus mejillas, le alzó la cabeza—... Sakura-chan.

—Naruto, no.

El aludido paró cuando ya casi existía un roce labial, exhaló con fuerza y la soltó, caminando en retroceso. Sakura parpadeó.

—Me divorciaré de Hinata-chan.

—¿Qué?

—Le pediré la separación, no quiero seguir junto a ella amándote a ti.

—No —Porque no soportaría la culpa de verla llorando por su causa, dio un paso al frente y recalcó—. No voy a destruir los sueños que ella tiene contigo, no seré la responsable de que termines hiriéndola. Es una buena persona, no merece lo que le estamos haciendo.

—No pienso dejar de insistir, tú y yo nos amamos, lucharé por esto, Sakura-chan.

—Tú —lo vio, decepcionada—... tú no entiendes nada.

Dio la vuelta y se fue.

Naruto no supo que es lo que debía entender.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Quisiera aclarar que yo no estoy haciendo de Naruto un hombre pervertido ni nada por el estilo, sino que de cierta manera los años al lado de Jiraiya tuvieron sus efectos en él, aunque estos fuesen pocos. A Sakura le remuerde la conciencia ser amante de Naruto, estando éste casado con la única mujer que según ella lo valoró y quiso desde el inicio, NO se arrepiente de amarlo, sino de haber sido tonta por darse cuenta muy tarde. Lee aún está interesado en Sakura, sí, pero eso no perjudicará la relación de los protagonistas. Hinata no dijo lo de ser madre con mala intención, solo expresó su deseo más escondido, en ningún momento notó la incomodidad y tensión de Sakura. Otra cosa que cae sobre los hombros de la Haruno, es que en el fondo se siente culpable por todo lo malo que le ha ocurrido a Naruto, de ahí viene ese estallido y forma de actuar en el balcón de la fiesta, que como siempre, trae a Sasuke y su promesa incluida. Si hay alguna duda o queja respecto a lo que acabo de explicar, no olvide dejar un review manifestando su inquietud. Gracias. Nos seguimos leyendo, amigos.


	6. Escapando de ti

**N/A:** Estoy dando mi 100% en esta historia, y sinceramente no me arrepiento, creo que nunca me ha gustado tanto un fanfic creado por mí. Gracias a ustedes por seguir aquí, es hermoso ver como aprecian mi esfuerzo. A partir de ahora comienza el drama y los enredos. Les confieso que la bomba va a estallar más adelante. Sasuke aún no regresa, pero lo hará en cualquier momento y con una decisión que pondrá el NaruSaku a prueba. También aparecerá cierta rival para Sakura, que por supuesto, dará la batalla para obtener a Naruto. Esto apenas inicia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Escapando de ti**

(Luego de tres días)

Aturdido.

Impaciente, tamborileó el filo de la mesa y respiró hondo, apretando los dientes. No sabía de ella desde la fiesta, la llamó al celular, mandó mensajes de texto, incluso pasaba frente a su casa intentando pillarla. Inútil. Sakura extrañamente había desaparecido. Era sospecho.

Mucho, en realidad.

Shikamaru lo vio —No estás prestando atención a lo que firmas —regañó por segunda vez, elevó una hoja que guindaba de su mano y señaló un espacio al final. Naruto lo miró—. Eso es un garabato, no tu nombre.

El rubio suspiró.

—En un momento lo arreglo, déjalo por ahí.

—Te has comportado raro en estos últimos días —soltó de pronto, si quería indagar en lo sucedido con Naruto debía tirar el anzuelo, estaba en tentativa si el chico caía o no—. ¿Qué ocurrió en la fiesta de Ino?

Directo al grano, como siempre.

Naruto arrugó la frente, el Nara dejó en claro que intuía algo respecto al evento de los Yamanaka, no preguntó 'si ocurrió', él ya lo daba por hecho.

Era muy astuto.

—Nada, no pasó nada.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

Shikamaru no insistió.

—Tráeme los archivos de acuerdos firmados con otras villas, necesitamos ver que Aldeas son nuestras aliadas —pidió mirándolo, el de melena oscura asintió y salió de la oficina, yendo por los dichosos documentos. Naruto fijó los ojos en su mano vendada—. Tú no eres la culpable de mis fallas, Sakura-chan.

Su ausencia lo estaba atormentando.

¿En dónde andaría metida?, ¿porque no le daba la cara?, ¿es que acaso había dicho algo mal? Tantas preguntas acabaron por enojarlo. Le urgía verla, tocarla, abrazarla, corroborar que ella aun lo quería. Era como un oxígeno a sus pulmones, la luz del camino, la razón de su existir. Sakura lo era todo; esperanza, brillo, carácter, amor, pasión, locura, determinación. Infinidad de emociones juntas. Naruto no planeaba dejarla.

Nunca lo haría.

Cerró los ojos por un pequeño instante, casi oyendo su voz.

— _Te amo, Naruto._

Iba a enloquecer.

Frotó su rostro con ambas palmas, bastante desconcertado. ¿Porque Sakura reaccionaría así?, ¿que hablaron las chicas que terminó afectándola?, ¿Hinata tendría que ver en eso? De seguro Ino estaba enterada.

Un bombillo encendió por encima de su cabeza.

"Ino debe saber lo que ocurrió, debo hablar pronto con ella".

Se levantó del asiento con la ilusión de buscar respuestas a sus dudas, pero en cuanto posicionó las manos para realizar la técnica y partir, Shizune entró con una montaña de papeles llamándolo, deteniendo su huida. Naruto entristeció.

—Hokage-sama, estos son los informes a revisar por el día de hoy —informó la pelinegra, depositó el bulto de hojas sobre el escritorio, ladeó el rostro para verlo—. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, espero que sí. —murmuró quedito.

El trabajo no le permitía escapar.

[ **…** ]

Tsunade echó un vistazo a la redacción y resultado del análisis, cierto que lucía perfecto, no presentaba faltas ortográficas y disponía de una elegante caligrafía, pero había sido entregado dos minutos tarde, ¡dos! Molesta, explayó la mano junto al documento en la mesa, observándola tragar. La joven comprimió los labios.

—¿Porque demoraste?

—Tuve que inspeccionar las formulas, Tsunade-sama, existían códigos y términos que yo desconocía hasta hace un momento.

—¿No pudiste pedir la ayuda de alguien?

—No —contestó incomoda, la adulta le veía con fijeza, casi examinándola—. Sakura tiene más experiencia que todos los demás, más conocimiento, más destreza que cualquier persona que labore aquí. Quizás fue un error suplantarla.

—Ino —nombró seria—, tu viniste para hacerle un favor a Sakura, no para mostrar habilidades médicas que por supuesto te faltan. Aun no me explico porque le surgió ese viaje tan repentino.

—Asuntos familiares, creo que debía resolver unos pendientes en el exterior —mintió, sonriendo como si nada ocurriese. Claro que conocía las razones de aquel inesperado suceso, Sakura había conversado con ella y pedido de favor que la sustituyera en el cargo del Hospital mientras regresaba, hasta le propuso que recibiera el pago correspondiente a ese mes, pero Ino, necia y orgullosa como siempre, juró no aceptar de ninguna manera el dinero ofrecido. Suficiente tenía con la Floristería fundada por su Clan—. ¿Necesita otra cosa más?

La Senju negó.

—Ya puedes retirarte, cierra la oficina de Sakura después de salir.

—Con su permiso, Tsunade-sama.

Ino abandonó la estancia.

"Sospecho que Naruto es el causante de todo esto, lo único que espero es que no cometan una estupidez".

Confiaba en la cordura y sano juicio de Sakura, la complicación estaba en el actuar de Naruto, y en lo que provocara debido a su raro comportamiento.

Tsunade sabía que él la seguía queriendo.

[ **…** ]

Anocheció.

Naruto resguardó cada papel, objeto y documento en el cajón del escritorio, oprimió el interruptor eléctrico del amplio despacho, miró una última vez el orden de las cosas y realizó el Hirashin no Jutsu, apareciendo en la sala de su casa. Un aroma en forma de hilo humeante escapaba de la cocina, supo que era proveniente del guiso de Hinata, fue hasta la entrada del cubículo y la vio moviendo varios artículos.

Carraspeó para que lo notara.

—¡Naruto-kun! —gritó sorprendida, del susto la cuchara, delantal y guante terminaron cayendo en el suelo, Hinata tartamudeó al recogerlos—. L-lo lamento, n-no te oí l-llegar.

—Solo vine a ver que estuvieras aquí, iré a bañarme.

—¿No comerás? —consultó extrañada, puso los instrumentos a usar en el mesón—. Te p-preparé una comida diferente.

—No tengo apetito, estoy cansado.

—¿Te sientes b-bien, Naruto-kun?

El rubio mantuvo un silencio inusual, parecía ausente, sus ojos veían más allá de lo físico, sufrían lo emocional. Hinata, preocupada, caminó hasta estar cerca de su rostro, lo tocó en la frente y observó atenta su aspecto, ¿tan ido estaba que no se inmutó ante la proximidad?

Hinata creyó que de verdad andaba mal.

—¿Me escuchas, Naruto-kun?

—Hinata-chan —dijo al verla con seriedad—, ¿qué pasó en la fiesta de Ino?

Ella parpadeó —¿A qué te refieres?

—Te vi participar en un juego, ¿de qué trataba?

—Uh, b-bueno —musitó apenada—... la dinámica c-consistía en extraer una carta de las que revolvía Ino-san, cada una agarró la q-que nos tocaba.

El Séptimo arrugó la frente —¿Qué más?

—Jugábamos Temari-san, Tenten-san, Ino-san, Sakura-san y yo, ¿porque?

—¿Sucedió algo malo ahí, viste una cosa extraña? Cuéntame.

Hinata intentó recordar —A-ahora que lo dices —susurró con sus bonitos ojos perla divagando—... Sakura-san no pudo jugar y pidió disculpas por ir al baño, c-creo que no estaba bien.

Él no escondió su interés —¿Y? Vamos Hinata-chan, dime que ocurrió antes de eso.

Lucía desesperado, angustiado, muy inquieto.

—Yo s-saqué mi carta y la mostré a todas, me decía que confesara un d-deseo —respondió sin verlo, apartó su palma de la piel masculina, el rubor encendiendo sus blancas y suaves mejillas—. L-lo hice delante de las que participábamos.

Naruto sospechó a donde iba el tema.

—¿Que deseo era ese, Hinata-chan?

Chocó índice contra índice al contestar: —Tener un hijo c-contigo, Naruto-kun.

Quiso gritar de la frustración, regresar el tiempo a aquel instante y cambiar las palabras de su esposa por otras que no hirieran a Sakura, pero eso era teóricamente imposible. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Hinata solo había abierto el corazón al pronunciar ese sueño, no era responsable de lo remordimientos que atacaban a la pelirrosada ni de enredar su situación. No era responsable de nada.

Hinata lo vio, atenta.

—¿Naruto-kun?

Él pestañeó.

—¿A Sakura-chan que le tocó?

—No alcanzó a s-seguir porque tuvo un m-malestar, fue corriendo al baño y no la volvimos a ver.

Sintió coraje por no haberlo adivinado a tiempo, ahora Sakura ardía en celos y pensaba dejar lo que sostenían a causa de ese simple comentario, el problema mayor era que desconocía su paradero, ¿cómo la localizaría?, ¿a qué sitio fue? Naruto concluyó que ir a la casa de sus padres los pondría en evidencia, "ella no sería tan arriesgada como para vivir allá sabiendo que la buscaré", por lo que dedujo que seguro residía fuera de la Aldea. No era tarea fácil encontrarla.

—¿De verdad n-no tienes hambre?

La joven continuaba parada delante suyo.

—No, come tú. —respondió algo seco, giró y marchó a la recamara principal. Hinata creyó que volvía a fallar.

Lo malo es que no sabía en qué.

[ **…** ]

Bostezó por tercera vez, agotado hasta el límite de lo humano.

Puso el papel en la mesa y levantó la vista al oír el golpeteo de la puerta.

—¡Pasen, dattebayo!

Una niña de cuatro años asomó por la entrada, detrás dos adultos la acompañaban. Naruto no alcanzó a verlos a ellos.

—¿Hokage-sama?

—Sí, soy yo. Adelante.

La pequeña ingresó a su despacho con los lentes cubriendo sus ojos, miró al rubio e hizo una reverencia —Mucho gusto, Naruto-sama.

—Eh, ¿tú quién eres, dattebayo? —preguntó confundido, rascó su nuca sin comprender.

—Mi hija —dijo Sakura al dar cinco pasos delante, Sasuke apareció tras ella con su rostro serio de siempre, Naruto frunció el ceño—. De Sasuke-kun y mía, claro.

—¿Cómo... como es esto posible, Sakura-chan? —En su semblante reinó la decepción, el coraje, la incertidumbre.

Sakura sonrió.

—Planeaba informarte de mi viaje con Sasuke-kun, pero el tiempo nos cogió por sorpresa, ya no tuve cabeza para avisarte. Mírala —pidió con alegría—, es idéntica a nosotros.

—Una Uchiha. —murmuró Sasuke.

La niña parpadeó —Me llamo Mikoto.

El Séptimo negó cabeceando —Es mentira.

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso? —Sakura lució molesta—. No te entiendo, Naruto.

Se levantó, contrariado —No no no, esto debe ser una mentira, tú —murmuró viéndola, al lado Sasuke rozaba el mango de su katana, Naruto apretó los dientes—... eres mi... mi...

—Tu amiga, siempre he sido tu amiga.

Deslizó la mano por su rubio cabello, debía andar borracho —¿Porque lo hiciste?

—¿Hacer qué, Naruto? —cuestionó ceñuda.

El Hokage deseó morir ahí mismo.

La infante lo miró —A sus órdenes, Hokage-sama.

La misma melena de Sasuke, los ojos jade de Sakura.

La imagen lo destrozó.

—¡No! —soltó en un potente grito, alguien encendió la lámpara de noche y le tocó el hombro, Naruto abrió los ojos.

—¿T-te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun?

Volteó a donde hablaron, era Hinata en pijama, su habitación, la sábana blanca, el bóxer escondiendo su genital, no estaba en la oficina, no usaba el traje de Hokage, todo había sido un sueño.

Una pesadilla.

Pestañeó aturdido —Sí, creo que sí, dattebayo.

—¿N-necesitas un vaso de agua?

Negó distraído.

—No hace falta, Hinata-chan. Dime qué hora es.

La chica giró el rostro y observó las agujas del reloj, luego lo vio a él —Cinco y treinta de la madrugada, Naruto-kun.

—Ya, gracias —frotó su parpado derecho, abandonando la cama—. Tú sigue durmiendo, 'ttebayo.

—¿P-porque te levantas? Aun es t-temprano.

—Hay un asunto importante que debo resolver —contestó al recoger el pantalón, buscó una camiseta en el armario, también el uniforme de Nanadaime Hokage, los zapatos, sandalias ninja, sombrero y capa. Los acomodó bajo su brazo y vio a su esposa titubeando, era costumbre que tardara al pronunciar algo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me p-preguntaba porque te llevas tanta ropa, ¿no iras a la T-torre como todos los d-días?

—Sí, pero igual es mejor guardar estas cosas, existe un viaje pendiente que solucionaré hoy. En todo caso vendré a despedirme de ti, dattebayo.

Hinata descendió la mirada, ¿porque de repente Naruto parecía tan apurado? Cierto que los temas relacionados con Konoha eran de suma prioridad, ella lo comprendía, lo respetaba, ¿pero enserio tenían que aislarlo así? Era injusto. Naruto no podía renunciar a su vida de líder, pero tampoco era sano que descuidara su matrimonio al emprender aquellos rumbos. Tragó saliva. Opinar no pertenecía a sus derechos según la doctrina del Clan.

Sumisa.

Hinata debía ser sumisa.

—S-sí.

—Te veo en la tarde, Hinata-chan. —dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Oyó el crujir de la puerta siendo cerrada, apagó el bombillo de la lámpara, recostó la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada y derramó en silencio varias lágrimas, presa de la tristeza. Le dolía admitir la falta de amor por parte de Naruto, aunque por ley fuera su esposo y compartieran el mismo techo, Hinata sentía un vacío cada vez que él la veía, era como si los uniera la obligación, el compromiso, la promesa, como si Naruto la acompañara por mera costumbre, y no porque en verdad lo deseara. Un hueco gigantesco en la relación. Quizás el cariño había sido reducido por el transcurso de los años, la rutina, la carencia de tacto, por no alimentarlo día con día. Sin embargo Hinata concluyó que de ser ese su caso, la culpa no era de ella sola, Naruto también había faltado, y mucho. Muy escasas veces la abrazaba, no la besaba a menos que la joven lo pidiera, no demostraba afecto ni llenaba de detalles, nunca obtuvo una rosa o una flor de regalo, nada. Claro que tuvieron intimidad, Naruto sabía que al convertirla en su conyugue era imposible huir de aquella cuestión, pero Hinata podía contar con los dedos de la mano el número de ocasiones en que sostuvieron relaciones sexuales.

¿Sería por su culpa?

Hinata pensaba que todo lo ocurrido era por causa de su timidez y forma de actuar, quizás si lo seducía, si usaba ropa más corta, si lo excitaba con sus ósculos, él cedería y su matrimonio estaría bien otra vez. Cerró los ojos al percibir el calor tiñendo sus mejillas. En muchas oportunidades presenció clases así, en la época que las entrenaron como kunoichis y debían practicar dotes de mujeres atrevidas, pero el problema estaba en que no quería. No. Ella jamás lograría utilizar su cuerpo para tales fines. Era lujurioso, pervertido, descabellado.

Un acto contra sus principios.

Lloró con más sentimiento.

No había manera de conseguir que Naruto volviese a mirarla, su única opción era darlo todo por perdido.

Naruto ya no era suyo.

"Nunca lo fue".

[ **…** ]

Resopló cansada.

Pasó la hoja numero cincuenta y continuó leyendo, sorprendida de que su amiga dispusiera de tanto conocimiento médico y analítico. "Sakura siempre fue una cerebrito al igual que Shikamaru".

Enarcó una ceja al reír, "todavía me pregunto porque no son pareja".

La brisa meciendo su fleco rubio, junto al bailoteo de las cortinas tono champagne, no sirvieron de señal para prever que cierto ninja ojiazul realizaba la técnica de teletransportación frente a Ino, quién levantando la vista y separando los labios, emitió un grito ahogado por la mano del Séptimo.

—No hables, dattebayo —pidió con preocupación—. Tsunade-obaachan no debe saber que estoy aquí.

Yamanaka asintió, viendo de cerca sus ojos intensos.

—¿No gritarás?

Negó cabeceando.

—Bien —murmuró soltándola, retrocedió un poco y observó cada muro de la oficina. Ino tocó su pecho a causa del susto—. Este es el despacho de Sakura-chan, ¿porque ella no está contigo?

—Tuvo que salir por un asunto.

—¿Qué asunto?

Ino alzó las cejas —Uno muy privado, ¿qué forma de entrar es esa? ¿no tendrías que andar trabajando ahora?

—Me escapé por cinco minutos, ¿dónde está Sakura-chan? —consultó, frunciendo el ceño molesto—. He intentado ubicarla pero no aparece.

—¿Para que la buscas? —Por supuesto que conocía la razón, solo que quiso montar la trampa para averiguar qué tan astuto podía ser él, y si era capaz de mentir viéndola a la cara.

El chico la contempló sin titubeos —Temas relacionados con el presupuesto del Hospital, ¿en qué lugar puedo encontrarla?

Ino rodó los orbes —Tonto, ¿que no oíste lo que dije? La frentona no está, fue de viaje y no sé cuándo regresará. Tus... pendientes de Hokage tendrán que esperar, aunque si prefieres arreglarlos conmigo —musitó, cruzando las piernas debajo de la mesa—... no habrá ningún inconveniente, te lo aseguro.

Rascó su nuca, claramente confundido —¿Acaso estás ocupando su cargo?

—Sí, así es, pero de forma temporal —contestó orgullosa—. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Si hablaremos de eso que tanto te urge o no?

—No, esperaré a que vuelva.

El joven estaba a punto de emplear el Hirashin no Jutsu, cuando sin aviso y por inercia, Ino abandonó la silla y gritó que aguardase, deteniendo su huida. Naruto la vio, ceñudo.

—¿Qué?

—Yo —suspiró derrotada—... yo estoy enterada de lo que pasó entre ustedes, oh bueno, de lo que sigue pasando. Ella misma me lo contó.

—¿Desde qué día lo sabes? —Para él no fue sorpresa que Ino lo supiera, según sabía, Sakura y ella eran mejores amigas, por lo que existía la posibilidad de que aquello fuera cierto.

—No recuerdo bien, pero creo que fue en uno de estos días.

—¿Guardarás el secreto? —interrogó mirándola.

—Claro que sí.

—Entonces dime a donde viajó, ¿partió al sitio en que está Sasuke?

Esa era su mayor duda, el temor, la idea que le quitaba el sueño. La rubia vaciló por unos instantes.

—Respóndeme, necesito saber.

—Si te lo digo va a matarme.

Naruto se desesperó —Yo la amo, no quiero perder la única oportunidad que tengo con Sakura-chan, me enfrentaré a quién sea por protegerla, es mi vida, ella es mi todo —confesó, liberando las emociones que lo embargaban desde adentro—. Por favor, ayúdame, prometo que no descargará su furia contra ti.

—Ya, no hace falta que digas más —habló conmovida, lo observó directo al rostro—. La frentona visitó la casa que su padre compró años atrás, ve al sureste, coge el camino de la izquierda que conduce a un pueblo pequeño, ahí pedirás esta dirección —dijo al agarrar una pluma y papel, anotó unos números y nombres que serían de utilidad al rubio, lo extendió una vez que acabó de escribir—. Toma, allí la encontrarás.

Naruto recibió la hoja con una sonrisa —Gracias, muchas gracias, 'ttebayo. Juro darte lo que quieras a mi regreso.

—Me basta con que la hagas feliz, yo he visto que al lado de Sasuke-kun no lo es, y eso no me agrada. Sakura es una mujer de buen corazón, no merece sufrir así.

—Seguro que sí dattebayo. —expresó al levantar el pulgar, ilusionado.

Desapareció con el destello de un rayo naranja.

Ino rió, negando divertida.

"Sospecho que estos dos no volverán por un largo rato, Sakura tendrá que agradecerme bastante, incluso de rodillas".

Su risa creció más.

[ **…** ]

Shikamaru parecía enojado.

—Saliste de la oficina sin avisarme, hasta pensé que te habían secuestrado, Naruto.

—Tuve que hacer unas diligencias, ¿para qué me buscabas?

—Vine a recordarte la reunión con Suna, es mañana a las doce, el punto de encuentro será la sala de concejeros.

—Posponla —murmuró como si nada, siguió firmando uno a uno los papeles amontonados—. Debo irme en unas horas, encárgate de todo mientras yo no esté.

—Imposible.

Él levantó la vista —Soy el Hokage, estoy en mi derecho de aplazar la junta, es la primera vez que lo haré.

—Por esa misma razón es que no debes faltar, ¿qué excusa presentarás al Concejo? Tu ausencia no les gustará.

—Es importante.

—¿Más que asistir a la reunión? —cuestionó.

—Sí, mucho más. —Y volvió su atención a los informes transcritos.

—¿Es referente a Hinata?

—No, Hinata-chan está bien.

¿Entonces porque la urgencia? ¿Qué era eso que debía resolver primero? El Nara no continuó preguntando, quizás existía un asunto personal que no deseaba ventilar o que reservaba para en un momento decirlo a los cuatro vientos, cualquiera que fuese la circunstancia, Shikamaru veía problemático intervenir. "Mejor mantener distancia".

—Listo, ya acabé —pronunció al ordenar documento tras documento, los metió dentro de un sobre y lo puso en poder de Shikamaru, luciendo apurado—. Voy a casa, te dejo responsable durante mi viaje, dattebayo.

—¿No es posible retrasar tus pendientes? La Aldea te necesita aquí.

Naruto detuvo el movimiento de las manos y lo miró con seriedad, hablando como un hombre, no como un Hokage —Konoha me necesita bien y feliz, si sigo en las mismas no lo lograré, debo ir.

—¿A qué lugar?

—A donde pertenezco, al sitio que es mi único objetivo ahora.

"Junto a Sakura-chan".

—¿Eres consciente de lo que haces?

—Jamás estuve tan seguro de algo —musitó, convencido, se levantó del asiento y vio por la ventana a las aldeanos transitando, sonrió como un niño a quién le espera el más grande de los regalos—. Volveré pronto, dattebayo. Es una promesa.

Shikamaru lo miró antes de que desapareciera en un relámpago naranja.

"Solo espero que esto no sea más problemático de lo que parece".

[ **…** ]

El cielo estaba oscureciendo cuando Naruto hizo acto de presencia en su hogar, decidido a seguir sus instintos, empacó una buena cantidad de ropa en su mochila (aparte de la que ya había recogido en la madrugada), colocó el equipaje en su hombro, entró al pasillo de la casa y buscó a Hinata, barriendo los espacios con sus ojos. La chica salió del invernadero.

—¿Naruto-kun? —nombró al verlo caminando, adelantó sus pasos y lo halló a mitad de la cocina, él giró en su dirección—. ¿P-porque has venido? Aun es tempano.

—¿Te acuerdas del viaje que te mencioné? —consultó con voz calmada, intentando no delatar sus propios planes. Hinata afirmó—. Bueno, pues es hoy. Ya debo marchar.

—Ah —Aquello no la impactó en lo más mínimo, su relación con Naruto iba descendiendo al derrumbe, al vacío, ¿qué más daba si salía por unos cuantos días?—. ¿Y t-te demorarás mucho, Naruto-kun? —¿Qué sentido tenía engañarse a si misma? Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, Hinata siempre lo amaría.

Siempre.

—En cinco días estaré acá, lo prometo.

—D-de acuerdo —respondió cabizbaja, desvió la vista a otro lado para no contemplar el extraño brillo que iluminaban los ojos de Naruto, éste sintió el amargo sabor de la culpa—. Te d-deseo un buen viaje.

—Gracias, Hinata-chan —dijo con sinceridad, aflojó la mano que sujetaba el tirante del bolso, levantando los labios, agarró de ambos laterales la cabeza femenina (con gentileza) y depositó un beso en su frente, siendo tierno ante los orbes de una asombrada Hinata. La soltó al retroceder—. Cuídate mucho, nos vemos después.

Luego hubo un destello anaranjado, Naruto desapareció.

Hinata no supo si llorar por su partida, o albergar esperanzas por lo cariñoso que resultó ser ese momento.

Escogió la segunda opción.

[ **…** ]

Marcó la serie de dígitos numéricos anexado a su lista de contactos, rogando que por favor contestara.

'Lo sentimos, el número que usted ha marcado está temporalmente fuera de servicio'.

Volvió a intentar.

'El suscriptor no puede ser localizado, llamar más tarde'.

Colgó obstinada.

—¿Que sucede, Ino-san? —Sai preguntó desde su lado de la cama.

Ella volteó a mirarlo —Es Sakura, trato de comunicarme a su teléfono pero no funciona, supongo que es por el mal clima —informó con decepción, el ANBU parpadeó—. Lamento haber interrumpido tu sueño.

—No dormía.

—¿Porque, que tienes?

—Acababa de leer un libro de parejas —murmuró viéndola—. En un párrafo aconsejaban bastante dormir abrazados, decían que fortalece la unión.

—Y tú quieres hacerlo, ¿no? —preguntó divertida, Sai mantuvo los ojos en la chica sin cambiar su inexpresión—. Dime, ¿te gustaría intentar?

—Solo si a ti no te incomoda.

Negó cabeceando —En lo absoluto, Sai-kun —susurró Ino, cortó distancia y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello masculino, pegada al torso de él—. Listo, ya estamos juntitos.

—Súbete a mi cadera, Ino-san.

Fue inevitable que arqueara ambas cejas.

—¿Qué?

Sai puso las palmas en su cintura y la montó sobre su pelvis.

—Así está mejor.

—¿En el libro especifica que debemos dormir de esta forma?

—Sí.

A ella le picó el mosquito de la perversión —Uhmm, ¿y que más explica?

—Nada más.

—¿Qué te parece si añadimos otras cositas? —propuso con coquetería, inclinó su tronco hacia delante, ambos pechos unidos—. Quizás un beso... o dos.

Sai no respondió.

Ino separó los labios y atrajo el inferior de Sai, encerrándolo entre los suyos. El ninja de Raíz reaccionó ante el movimiento, acercándose y capturando la boca femenina en un ósculo profundo, adulto, ardiente.

Después la liberó despacio.

—Hueles a fruta, Ino-san.

La joven rió, animada —Sí, ahora recuerdo que comí unas sandias en la Floristería.

—El sabor es delicioso.

—No tanto como tu comida.

—¿Quieres descansar ya? —consultó al oírla respirar medio bajito.

—Sí, por favor. Estoy agotada.

—¿Debo ponerte en la cama?

Con las piernas a cada lado del pelinegro, y el mentón apoyado en sus pectorales desnudos, Ino rechazó la oferta, prefiriendo reposar en la misma posición.

—Acá es muy cómodo, durmamos así.

Sai afirmó —Buenas noches, Ino-san.

—Buenas noches.

La relajación los inundó.

[ **…** ]

Las pesadas gotas chocaban duro contra su piel, mojando enteramente su cuerpo en movimiento.

Llovía.

Había un cielo grisáceo avecinando una tormenta, pero Naruto siguió en su búsqueda saltando de rama en rama, viendo un pueblo a lo lejos. Iba vestido de civil; portando un pantalón naranja, camiseta negra de mallas, sandalias ninja, y una mochila oscura rebotando en su espalda. Nadie que conociera al Séptimo Hokage creería que aquel acelerado hombre era él. Estaba más sencillo, simple, más humilde al usar una ropa tan común, pero lo cierto es que en esta ocasión valía la pena correr el riesgo. Sakura era lo único que importaba para Naruto ahora, tal vez encontrándola y explicando sus razones de porque consideró precipitado el repentino viaje al exterior, Sakura recapacitaría, entendiendo que ellos debían estar juntos. Lo había prometido.

Y es que en esa noche se juraron tantas cosas...

"No pienso renunciar a ella".

Apretó los dientes y brincó más alto, sus ojos vieron la entrada de una calle solitaria, los pies aterrizaron en suelo firme, motivándolo a correr. Trotó como nunca. Con la cara y cuerpo empapado, Naruto llegó hasta el final del camino y continuó más allá, alcanzando límites exteriores. Ya estaba dentro del pequeño pueblo. Existían casitas hechas de madera, otras de bloque y cemento, una a la par de la que seguía respecto al nivel de altura. Por si las dudas, el rubio empleó su conocida técnica de transformación, pasando a ser Naruko; una sexy dama de cabello amarillo, conservando sus ojos azules y las marcas de las mejillas. Dio pasos al frente mientras observaba los alrededores, casi no deambulaba gente a esa hora, era de noche y el aguacero crecía bañándolo todo. Miró locales cerrados, puestos de comida recién fundados, hospitales, tiendas, viviendas con luces encendidas. Extrajo la doblada hoja que Ino le entregó en la oficina y leyó por tercera vez el texto, respirando profundo. Su nueva tarea era localizar la casa exacta, para ello, Naruto caminó delante de las residencias con instrucciones en manos, comparando los números. Ninguna parecía ser la indicada.

—Señorita, podría coger una gripa —regañó un sujeto de mediana edad, alto, melena castaña y piel blanquecina, pasándole por un costado—. Vaya pronto a refugiarse.

—¡Oiga, espere un segundo! —gritó Naruko, el joven paró a verla—. Me he perdido, ¿sabe usted donde queda esta dirección? —preguntó al enseñar el diminuto papel.

El hombre asintió.

—Cruce en la esquina y siga derecho, ahí verá una casa de dos pisos, es esa la que busca.

—Gracias, dattebayo.

—Es un placer, preciosa. —murmuró con sadismo, Naruko arrugó el ceño y se fue a donde le dijo, ignorando sus piropos cochinos—. Eres una lindura, ¡si quieres podemos casarnos o vivir en mi hogar! Créeme que te haría volar de felicidad.

Dirigió sus pasos por aquel rumbo solitario, sus orbes captaron algo peculiar; había una vivienda de colores llamativos (verde y rosado) que resaltaba de entre las demás, Naruto sonrió, feliz de haberla hallado. Atravesó la calle y tocó la puerta, para su sorpresa, esta se abrió sola permitiendo el acceso. El ninja ingresó en silencio.

Había ruidos adentro.

Olía a jabón.

Naruto deshizo la técnica y volvió a su apariencia verdadera, depositó la mochila en el piso (porque enserio pesaba), vio a una chica frotándose el cabello, el rubio despegó los labios. Un sentimiento le oprimió el pecho.

Era ella.

Su Sakura-chan saliendo del baño.

Vestía un albornoz de tonalidad pastel, revolvía sus hebras con ayuda de una toalla blanca, la cual paró de mover apenas lo vio. Sakura parpadeó, confundida.

—Sakura-chan.

Debido al asombro y a que aquellos ojos azules la miraron fascinados, la pelirrosada bajó el brazo hasta su costado.

El pañuelo cayó de sus manos.

[ **…** ]

Iba directo a la cocina por un té caliente, el clima estaba frío a raíz de la lluvia, quizás por eso no debió tomar una ducha a horas tan tardes. Bajó los peldaños de las escaleras e ingresó a la sala principal, pillando una visita que jamás esperaría en ese lugar. Por inercia separó sus labios, al igual que sucedió con él. Detuvo la fricción de la tela contra su melena, decidida a pedir explicaciones, pero con lo que no contaba es que Naruto la vería embobado, su corazón dejó de palpitar.

—Sakura-chan.

El alma resbaló a sus pies, también la toalla.

Sus latidos cardiacos volvieron más fuertes, duros, acelerados. Pestañeó aturdida.

Él la miraba como si no existiera nada más en el mundo.

Profundo.

Intenso.

Enamorado.

Un abismo muy hondo.

De forma casi gravitatoria los orbes azules descendieron a sus labios, como quién no piensa la tentación sino que la saborea. Sakura sufrió de un escalofrío al verlo dando tres pasos. Tragó grueso.

—Naruto.

No pudo más.

El chico eliminó distancia al caminar presuroso a su dirección, le agarró de las mejillas y reclamó un beso cargado de pasión, de sentimiento, de ansiedad. En respuesta, Sakura cerró los ojos y llevó las manos a los pómulos masculinos, correspondiendo tan necesitada como él. El contacto alteró sus sentidos. Naruto soltó su rostro y puso las palmas alrededor de su cintura, pegándola a su propio cuerpo. Quería sentir que ella aun lo amaba, que seguía temblando ante su toque, que el sueño de una familia Uchiha Haruno era solo una tontería. La apretó, cambió de ángulo y abrió más la boca, devorando sus labios carnosos.

La médico dejó de pensar.

Percibió un fuego desconocido, una llamarada más viva y fuerte que las que presenció veces anteriores.

Sakura todavía lo amaba, por Dios que lo sentía en ese ósculo.

Iba con todo.

Naruto inhaló su aire, la esencia, el aroma, su olor a cerezo. Lo enloqueció. Estrechó el abrazo y la besó con más hambre, le succionó los labios sin reparo.

Moría por ella, por tenerla siempre, por no perder su cariño jamás.

Sakura pareció recobrar la cordura.

—No —suspiró dentro de la boca masculina, él no le permitió respirar y volvió a besarla en un ósculo fiero, la chica tuvo que ubicar las palmas en su pecho, deteniéndolo a tiempo—. No, Naruto.

Desvió el rostro para que el rubio no la tentara de nuevo.

—Sakura-chan. —nombró despacio.

El aliento chocando contra su mejilla hizo que temblara, negó con la cabeza al alejarlo con su mano.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —Su mirada enfrentó a la de él—. ¿Porque viniste?

—No puedo dejarte, vine para solucionar las cosas, yo no me daré por vencido.

Sakura exhaló por la boca y Naruto observó sus pálidos labios, otra vez los tenía desgastados por culpa de sus besos.

Notó una leve hinchazón.

—La única que sabía mi ubicación es Ino-puerca, supongo que ella te lo contó.

—...

—Vete de aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que te vayas —ordenó, aunque en el fondo de su alma lo amara como a nadie y quisiese estar cerca, su deber era apartarlo—. Fuera de mi casa ahora.

—¿Porque?

—¡Porque así lo quiero, por eso! —alzó la voz, su carácter terco de siempre—. Ve a Konoha y olvídate de esto que acaba de pasar.

Naruto frunció el ceño —No lo haré.

—Entonces me iré yo.

Sakura abandonó la sala y fue directo a la recamara, Naruto tardó unos segundos en perseguirla, ambos discutiendo en el camino, defendiendo su posición.

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar. —argumentó el rubio.

—No hay nada de lo que tú y yo debamos conversar, ya te dejé en claro la noche de la fiesta que lo nuestro es imposible.

Le daba la espalda porque si lo veía a los ojos terminaría llorando, extrajo del armario una maleta y la abrió sobre la cama, dispuesta a contestarle si replicaba.

Naruto no cedería de ningún modo.

—Entiendo tus dudas Sakura-chan, sé que te atormenta engañar a Sasuke y a Hinata-chan, yo también siento lo mismo.

—Por esa razón debemos separarnos.

—No.

—¿Entonces qué propones, eh? —preguntó al verlo de reojo, una lagrima escapó de su ojo y ella la limpió con furia. Odiaba ser sensible en momentos así—. ¿Que continuemos siendo amantes, acaso es eso lo que quieres?

—Sé que te mereces algo mejor.

El temperamento de la joven estalló —¡No se trata de si yo merezco algo mejor o no, Naruto! —gritó enojada, giró hacia el chico y lo encaró—. Es la culpa que no me deja dormir en paz, estoy destruyendo los sueños de Hinata, no soy la mujer indicada para ti.

—Sí, si lo eres.

Quiso golpearlo por necio —No seguiré escuchándote, tal parece que nunca entenderás nada —dijo con las manos hurgando en el closet, sacó ropa y la aventó dentro de la maleta, preparando su viaje de regreso—. No pienses en buscarme allá, mantente alejado de mí lo más que puedas, entre menos nos comuniquemos mucho mejor.

El Séptimo pasó las palmas por su cabello, bastante molesto —No romperé lo que tenemos, tú fuiste y siempre serás mía Sakura-chan, mía. Lucharé por ti hasta la muerte.

—Te cansarás de insistir.

—Jamás.

—Me marcharé de la Aldea si es preciso.

—Te buscaré por todo el mundo.

—¡¿Cómo demonios debo hacerte comprender las cosas?! —reclamó—. Hay una esposa esperándote en casa, no tienes derecho a traicionarla conmigo ni con ninguna otra mujer, merece respeto, ese que tú y yo hemos incumplido al besarnos y hacer el amor.

En un intento por calmar la discusión que parecía incrementar de intensidad, Naruto aprovechó que Sakura dio dos pasos para agarrarla de sorpresa, la abrazó fuerte y sumergió el rostro entre el hombro y su cuello perfumado, cerrando los ojos. Ella le dejó hacer.

—No es justo que me apartes, yo te amo, Sakura-chan, y sé que tú también me amas, puedo sentirlo, dattebayo. Dame cinco minutos para explicarte todo, te lo suplico —Sakura colocó ambas manos en su cadera, pretendiendo negarse—... por favor. Solo cinco.

—Naruto...

—Onegai, Sakura-chan.

Era imposible que no se sintiera débil, accesible, vulnerable cuando Naruto hablaba de aquella manera. Por un lado su subconsciente le pedía hacer oídos sordos, rechazar el acuerdo e ir a Konoha, escapar de Naruto, de sus sentimientos, en cambio su corazón imploraba algo distinto; ceder a ese trato de concordancia, no desperdiciar la posibilidad de ser feliz junto a un hombre que enserio la quería, que estaba predispuesto a peligrar con tal de tenerla consigo, perdiéndolo todo. Diferentes alternativas, una sola opción. Arriesgando su reputación al amarlo con esmero.

Aspiró con disimulo su esencia natural, innata. La emoción de Sakura fue tanta que sin notarlo sus manos viajaron a los hombros masculinos, tocando su espalda en el trayecto. Dios, como adoraba a ese baka. Lo había extrañado mucho. Demasiado. No lograba borrarlo de su corazón. Nunca.

No podía.

—Tengo dos condiciones para ti, si quieres que te escuche.

—¿Cuáles?

—Uno, suéltame porque me estás mojando, dos; te marcharás cuando acabes.

Naruto asintió y dejó de abrazarla, retrocediendo tres pisadas. La miró a los ojos.

Ella creyó perder el aliento.

Sus orbes azules estaban vidriados por el llanto retenido, en ese momento quiso acurrucarlo en su propio pecho con el inmenso amor que iba floreciendo desde adentro, sanar aquella dolencia. Besar cada una de las heridas que cicatrizaban su alma. Hacerlo olvidar.

—Yo te amo más que a cualquier persona —Naruto no era consciente de que Sakura compartía el mismo sentimiento, tampoco de que contenía las lágrimas—. Sé que esto no debería pasar, tu esposo es Sasuke; mi mejor amigo, mi rival, casi mi hermano, pero es que tú eres la mujer de mi vida, mi luz, mi farol entre tanta oscuridad, mi cerezo, todo. Tengo presente mi compromiso con Hinata-chan, ella me ama, me ayuda, es mi compañera, mi esposa, no me ha abandonado jamás. Mi deber es respetarla, lo recuerdo siempre.

—Suficiente, ya te oí bastante —dijo dolida, rodeó la figura masculina y llegó hasta el marco de la puerta para abrirla, Naruto le alcanzó y puso una mano sobre la puerta, cerrándola e impidiendo que huyera. El espacio entre ambos fue reducido por él—. Naruto, no me hagas esto, por favor.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de Hinata, sino de ti, Sakura-chan. Te quiero, te deseo, me muero sin ti. Sufro por verte, porque estés a mi lado, porque recapacites y entiendas que nuestro destino es estar juntos. Toco el cielo cuando me besas, cuando me acaricias, tu siempre has sido la única que he amado en mi vida —suspiró embobado. Sakura apretó los labios mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes, el rubio sujetó su húmedo rostro entre ambas palmas, girándolo hacia el suyo—. Tú y yo no somos amantes, somos mucho más que eso, dattebayo. Unidos o separados... siempre seremos uno solo, una pareja, así tu desees negarlo, así te vayas al último rincón del planeta, aunque me rechaces —murmuró, deslizó el pulgar de arriba abajo, difuminando el rastro de llanto que mojaba su pómulo—, yo te pertenezco y tú me perteneces, somos la pieza del otro. No te obligaré a nada, nunca te forzaría, solo recuerda que estaré esperándote donde sea que andes. Yo soy tuyo, Sakura-chan, solo tuyo. En mi corazón, mi piel y cabeza —negó cabeceando—, no existe otra mujer. Tu lugar no lo ocupará nadie. Nadie.

Sakura sollozó como una niña, suave, despacio.

Algo en su interior se iba rompiendo.

Creía fallecer lentamente.

—He terminado, me pediste que me fuera apenas te dijera lo que siento.

—Naruto-

La interrumpió al pegar sus labios con los de ella, fue un roce tierno, gentil, un beso lleno de emociones intensas.

Una pequeña presión.

—Perdóname por esto, Sakura-chan, pero es que lo necesitaba. Te amo. —apartó sus manos del rostro femenino y emergió de la recamara, cruzando la sala. Partió rumbo a la salida.

Sakura quedó sola en el cuarto.

El dolor la estaba ahogando, lo escuchó caminando en dirección a la entrada, su desanimo empeoró. Llevó los dedos a sus labios con los ojos cerrados todavía, aun sentía el sabor de la boca de Naruto, su aroma, su calor. Lo amaba como jamás imaginó querer a alguien. Demasiado.

— _Tu y yo no somos amantes, somos mucho más, dattebayo. Unidos o separados... siempre seremos uno solo._

"Uno solo".

Su pecho comenzó a arder.

Otra vez esa sensación de urgencia, de creerlo perdido para ella y no alcanzar a recuperarlo. Abrió los ojos, decidida.

— _Soy solo tuyo, Sakura-chan, solo tuyo._

Un fuerte latido.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro.

El sentimiento la sobrepasó.

—¡Naruto! —gritó al voltear hacia la puerta, no había ruido de pasos y tampoco sombras, únicamente el silencio. Su angustia creció más. Lo estaba dejando ir. "No, él no" Salió a toda prisa a la sala, sus orbes verdes divagando por cada espacio no encontraban seña de Naruto, miró al suelo y notó que la mochila no seguía ahí, existía solo la húmeda huella de un objeto puesto con anterioridad—. ¡Naruto! —volvió a entonar, esta vez con mayor desesperación. Sakura desocupó la residencia al poner sus pies afuera, la lluvia cayendo sobre su cabeza no tuvo efecto que la detuviera, observó la soledad de las calles con los pómulos y nariz enrojecida, consecuencia del llanto—. ¡Naruto!

Su alma lo pedía.

[ **…** ]

—¡Naruto!

El rubio paró la caminata y giró hacia la casa, oyendo la voz de Sakura. Algo dentro de su ser resurgió. Frunció el ceño contrariado, sus azulejos enfocados en ver más allá de la distancia.

—¡Naruto!

Lo entendió.

Era el llamado del amor, de la esperanza, de quien acepta haber cometido un error y busca enmendarlo. El grito de una Sakura necesitándolo.

Su instinto de protegerla pudo más que cualquier otra cosa. Corrió a donde sabía que la hallaría, un corto trayecto que parecía largo en ese momento.

Finalmente la encontró.

—Sakura-chan.

La vio dirigiendo sus ojos a los de él, pero no fue eso lo que atrajo la atención de Naruto, no, había algo más. Una emoción grande, un presentimiento, una quemazón en su pecho. Ella... lo miraba como siempre lo había hecho él de niño. Ilusión. Intensidad. Brillo.

Pupilas dilatadas.

Enamoramiento total.

Dio cinco pasos al frente, queriendo acercarse a Sakura.

Ésta entreabrió los labios para pronunciar dos frases.

—Bésame, Naruto —Porque deseaba eliminar sus dudas, porque si accedía a seguir sosteniendo ese tipo de romances, ambos terminarían perdiéndolo todo. Sus orbes brillaron todavía más—. Bésame... onegai.

Se arriesgaría con tal de tenerlo.

Sus latidos cardiacos iban a matarlo después de aquella petición. Suplica. Ruego.

No podía negarle nada.

No a ella.

Arrojó la mochila al suelo; su equipaje impactando contra la carretera de concreto, el primer sonido de la victoria, de un mutuo pacto que no romperían ni aunque de eso dependieran sus vidas. Generó cercanía con sus pies andando, detuvo el movimiento cuando ya no hubo lejanía ni espacio, menos distancia, su mano fría, grande y áspera subió a la mejilla femenina; la acarició con devoción, añoranza y alegría. Sakura bajó la mirada a su boca, donde ya nada la detendría. Relamió sus labios al sentir el roce de unos delgados dedos que, entre traviesos y suaves, agarraban impulso en la parte de su nuca. Dios, ¡como lo amaba cada vez que hacía eso! Ahora vendría lo mejor.

Naruto colocó su otra palma en la zona más baja de la espalda femenina, casi en la línea de la cintura y sus glúteos. Pegó el tronco de Sakura a su propio torso. Explotaba. La médico se sujetó de la prenda de vestir masculina, como quien observa la baranda en medio del abismo y piensa retroceder, la única diferencia es que Sakura moría por caer, no por salvarse. Su respiración entró en ritmos inusuales, rápidos, agitados, tanto que no usaba la nariz, sino la boca. Boqueando aire sin llegar a lo excesivo. Pronto la proximidad entre sus rostros aumentó, dando inicio a lo que era imposible parar y los dos deseaban hacer. Un ósculo; la unión de ambas bocas, el acto que los condujo a la perdición ese día de confesiones ocultas, la confirmación de un sentimiento que palpitaba desbocado al igual que sus corazones. El delirio. Demencia. Un frenesí.

Su locura.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí? —consultó viéndola a los ojos, luego a sus labios y viceversa. Casi lograba probar su sabor.

Que tortura.

Sakura memorizó lo que sucedió la noche en que pecaron.

 _Ella estaba debajo de él; con las piernas rodeando la cadera de Naruto, sus manos trazando formas en la trabajada espalda, los ojos fijos en la mandíbula del chico. Naruto tenía la barba un poco crecida, apenas y raspaba al pasar el dedo. Quería morder esa zona con ansias._

— _T-tus uñas... Sakura-chan. —dijo ronco, su patilla largaba gotas de sudor._

 _La joven lo miró con inocencia —¿Qué con mis uñas? —Inevitable, sus dedos resbalaban por la traspiración de la piel, arañándolo en el proceso—. Naruto._

— _Estás... m-marcándome mucho... dattebayo._

— _Kurama borrará cada huella que yo te deje._

 _Él la vio por un rato sin comentar nada más, solo empujando y arremetiendo contra el lubricado sexo femenino que lo apretaba de vuelta. Después capturó su cara con las manos, todo su peso corporal recayó sobre ella._

 _Eso la excitó más puesto que sentía la humedad de su piel._

— _Voy a prometerte una cosa, Sakura-chan._

— _Di... d-dime._

— _Habrá un día en que te besaré como he querido hacerlo por décadas._

— _¿De... q-que... manera?_

— _Como jamás lo has imaginado, dattebayo. Lo juro._

"Lo juro".

Una emoción extraña la incentivó a no reparar en ello, total ¿qué tanto podría ocasionar un beso? De repente Sakura comprendió el punto del asunto. No era cualquier ósculo, no. Naruto hizo referencia a uno que nunca imaginaría.

Único.

—Bésame ya, Naruto.

El nombrado reclamó pasión desde el primer instante, la besó con hambre, con energía, con demasiada lujuria. Aplicó presión en sus dedos, entreabriendo los labios. Sakura no pudo más que corresponder. Era mucho hasta para ella. Ardiente. Fuego puro. Naruto abrió con desmesura su boca, permitiendo acceso completo a lo que Sakura tanto pretendía. Profundizar. Rozar bordes indebidos. Absorber su último resquicio de aliento. La joven no vaciló ni un segundo, a pesar de que la lluvia los mojaba. Puso las palmas en los pómulos de Naruto, ladeó la cabeza a un ángulo contrario del que utilizaba él, intensificó con su lengua tanteando el terreno y lo llevó a su límite, succionando su labio inferior. Naruto agradecía que los de Sakura fuesen gruesos y lo abarcaran casi en su totalidad. El gesto no duró mucho. Naruto no quiso continuar en tamaña desventaja y la volvió a comer, uniendo sus lenguas otra vez. Más firme, pasional, entregado.

No le importó en lo absoluto que la saliva de Naruto empezara a salir por las comisuras, Sakura bebía y disfrutaba de todo lo que tuviese su sabor, su olor, su aroma. Era parecido a una adicción. Él la besó con inesperada lentitud, sí, pero el nivel de intensidad y movimientos reemplazaban la velocidad.

Un cabeceo.

Dos.

Tres.

Sus manos recorriendo la espalda femenina.

El gemido que no voló al aire por quedar encerrado entre ambas cavidades.

Un sonoro chasquido del beso roto.

—Dime que este no es el final, por favor. —imploró Naruto.

Sakura negó.

—No puedo alejarte de mí, Naruto. Soy una egoísta por no dejarte partir, yo... me siento una traidora —Y sus lágrimas junto al arrepentimiento regresaron otra vez—. Está Hinata, Sasuke-kun... ellos no merecen que los defraudemos.

Naruto tomó su cara con ambas extremidades y la obligó a verlo, miró a esos jade que lo estremecían de dolor —Óyeme bien, Sakura-chan, tu y yo nos amamos, queremos seguir uno al lado del otro, ¿acaso es malo pensar así?

—No, pero-

—Me divorciaré de Hinata-chan, solo te pido que me esperes un poco, que no te apartes de mí como pasó en estos en días.

—¿Qué tal si se niega?

—No lo hará, quédate tranquila.

—Perdóname, no debí decirte todo eso en la recamara, yo quería que te fueras, que no insistieras más —La voz se le volvió nasal—. Pero después te vi irte y no resistí tenerte lejos, lo lamento.

—¿Me amas?

Sakura asintió.

—Te amo mucho.

—Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, nunca me rendiré, Sakura-chan, juro por mi vida que no renunciaré a ti.

Ella lo abrazó, presa de su angustia.

Naruto le devolvió la caricia al rodearla con sus brazos, su mirada subiendo al cielo chocó contra grisáceas nubes a lo alto, consecuencia del aguacero.

Un rayito de esperanza volvía a aparecer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ **...** ]

 **N/A:** Se han reconciliado, joder, enserio que esto es una maravilla. Ya saben porque me encanta el drama. Creo haber reflejado bien los sentimientos de ambos, y si no es así, les pido que me comenten en un review si los personajes han quedado OcC, para no cometer el error más adelante. El próximo episodio tiene por título "Fuego y Pasión", contendrá lemon explicito, ya están advertidos.


	7. Fuego y Pasión

**Advertencia** **:** Este episodio tiene ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL que menores de edad NO pueden leer, ya están avisados. No me hago responsable de lo que pase después.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7:** Fuego y Pasión

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El mundo está absorto de lo que a ti y a mí nos une, del fuego que nos consume al ser víctimas de la soledad ardiente.

Nos quemamos la piel en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada roce que despierta pasión.

Somos almas perdidas que buscan un cálido refugio.

Somos uno solo ante la presencia del amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** us ojos observaban el fuego de la chimenea encendida, tal vez por la atracción y fuerza con que las llamas ardían, y no por otra cuestión emocional como empezaba a creer Sakura. En una encorvada posición de rodillas cruzadas y brazos reposando sobre sus muslos, Naruto continuó ido, ignorante de aquella mirada color jade que lo veía desde atrás. Sakura estaba de pie y con una toalla rodeando su antebrazo, hechizada ante el espectáculo. El Séptimo no era consciente de lo hermoso que lucía con su espalda desnuda, pantalón naranja, cabello mojado (y por consiguiente adherido a su frente), rostro serio y mirada ausente.

Hubo una leve presión en su pecho.

Lo amaba.

No existía duda de que lo quería como una adolescente enamorada, quizá más.

—Naruto —llamó despacio, él giró a verla con los orbes brillando, ilusionado—. He traído esto, lamento no poder conseguirte otras mejores —dijo al estirar una toalla blanca de pequeño tamaño, Naruto la agarró y entre ambos hubo un roce de manos—. Estás... helado.

El rubio sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Estar aquí me servirá.

—No es bueno que tu temperatura baje tanto —murmuró, preocupada. Echó un vistazo a la amplia sala pero a simple vista no halló nada, volvió su mirada a la Naruto y suspiró, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura—. De haber sabido que esto pasaría habría metido las medicinas en mi equipaje, no tengo algo para resfriados.

—Yo sí.

—¿Donde?

El ninja agrandó su sonrisa y extendió una mano hacia ella, moviendo la cabeza hacia sus piernas —No es medicamento, sino un método antiguo que yo mismo inventé. Acércate a mí, Sakura-chan. Acompáñame un rato.

La médico entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada —¿En qué locura andas pensando?

—En nada malo, solo quiero tenerte junto a mí.

El sonrojo de Sakura fue involuntario, al igual que resultó imposible no aceptarle el ofrecimiento. Colocó su mano sobre la de él, Naruto la atrajo con un sencillo tirón, incentivándola a tomar lugar en medio de sus extremidades inferiores. Sakura se sentó con la espalda pegada al torso de Naruto, entrelazó sus dedos (porque en ningún momento soltaron las palmas del otro) y vio directo a la chimenea, respirando aliviada. Uzumaki descansó la barbilla en el hombro femenino.

El contacto piel con piel la hizo estremecer.

—Estás muy frío, Naruto.

—¿Te molesta? —cuestionó en su oído.

El aliento le sofocó la oreja.

—No, solo me preocupa. No cuento con los implementos necesarios en caso de que enfermes.

—No hace falta, Sakura-chan.

La chica rió con suavidad —Baka, a ti nunca te ha importado tu salud, siempre te arriesgas por los demás.

—Ya extrañaba tus regaños, dattebayo.

Besó la nuca femenina y comenzó a olfatear su melena, cerrando los ojos. Sakura negó.

—Es la verdad, ¿o acaso ya olvidaste todo el sufrimiento que has pasado?

—No, no lo he olvidado. Es solo que prefiero no recordar eso.

La alegre expresión de Sakura terminó desapareciendo.

—Yo en cambio lo tengo siempre presente.

—¿Porque?

—Porque soy la causante del dolor que has vivido, si no te hubiese pedido que trajeras a Sasuke-kun de vuelta... hubiera evitado mucho sufrimiento.

Naruto no estuvo de acuerdo.

—Lo que sucedió no es de tu responsabilidad, yo decidí ir en busca del teme, nadie me obligó —suspiró contra sus hebras rosadas, liberó la mano de Sakura y le llevó a su rostro, forzando a que lo mirara—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, tu menos que nadie.

Sakura vio sus ojos azules tan cerca que no supo la respuesta, salvo una pregunta que quería formular desde hace tiempo y que por azares del destino empezaba a recordar.

—¿Porque te enamoraste de mí?

—¿Eh?

—Quiero saber porque te fijaste en mí, y no en otra mujer.

El rubio hizo un mohín al torcer los labios, una pose que no lo veía emplear de años atrás.

—Es difícil contestarte, 'ttebayo.

—Baka.

—Está bien, trataré de explicártelo con palabras simples, Sakura-chan —murmuró al verse derrotado por sus ojos verdes, que en un modo casi automático, brillaron con escandalo al compartir mirada con él—. Tú eres todo lo que yo he soñado, incluso más de lo que esperaba encontrar en una chica. Yo me enamoré de ti desde el primer día en que te vi, sentí mi corazón saltar, te amé completa y lo sigo haciendo. Eres increíble, la mejor kunoichi, amiga, mujer, hija, compañera, todo. Tú eres la mejor y la más hermosa de todas —se detuvo un segundo al presenciar la emotividad de Sakura, parecía conmocionada, feliz. Él le apretó los dedos con cariño, había olvidado que sus manos seguían unidas—. Me encantas, me fascinas, me gustas como a nada en el mundo. Amo tus ojos, tus cejas, tu piel, tu boca, tu cuerpo entero, pero más que todo tus sentimientos. Adoro la forma en que tratas a la gente, tu sonrisa, tu alegría, tu carisma, tu profesionalismo. Eres la indicada, la única, la que querré siempre junto a mí.

Para cuando acabó ya Sakura tenía los orbes vidriados, una sonrisa de total sinceridad y las pupilas dilatadas. Naruto quiso agregar algo más.

—Tu frente es tan hermosa que me dan ganas de besarla, tus labios me enloquecen, me vuelven loco, Sakura-chan.

La joven borró aquella facción que mostró segundos antes y adoptó una posición de absoluta perplejidad, frunciendo las cejas.

Molesta.

Enojada.

Entró en cólera.

—Así que fuiste tú, eh.

Naruto parpadeó —¿Yo qué?

Y justo en ese momento una bofetada contra su mejilla lo mandó lejos, estrellándolo con la pared.

Sakura se levantó con una vena latiendo en su frente, rechinó los dientes y alzó el puño hacia él.

Pura furia.

—¡¿Tienes idea de lo que significó eso para mí, Naruto?! ¡Respóndeme!

El rubio apenas la escuchaba.

—S-sakura-chan, ¿y ahora porque me pegas?

—¡Por baka! ¡Porque ese día me sentí la chica más privilegiada del planeta al creer que Sasuke-kun elogiaba mi frente grande! Y ahora me entero que fuiste tú y no él —Su rabia creció todavía más—. Eres un tonto.

Con esfuerzo y la nuca doliendo, Naruto abandonó el suelo, mantuvo la palma en su cabeza y caminó hasta ella, intentado remediarlo. Sakura no lucía muy comprensiva que digamos. En sus ojos había llamas ardientes.

—Perdón por no decírtelo antes, yo era pequeño en ese entonces, no quería que me rechazaras.

Sakura bufó —Aun actúas como niño.

—Lo lamento. —susurró con tono lastimero, hombros decaídos a causa del desánimo.

Ella lo miró y sonrió enternecida, negando con la cabeza. El rubio continuaba siendo infantil.

—Ya, tampoco es para que me armes una escena de cachorro arrepentido, no te odiaré por eso.

—¿Lo dices enserio, Sakura-chan?

—Sí, tonto.

Naruto rascó su nuca con una sonrisa boba en los labios —Haces que te ame más, dattebayo —musitó, tomándola del rostro y depositando un beso en su boca, cariñoso como de costumbre.

Por inercia Sakura ubicó las palmas en los abdominales masculinos, notando luego que Naruto hervía en calentura y seguía oliendo a lluvia, rompió el ósculo y lo vio de cerca. Ambas frentes unidas.

—Estás ardiendo en fiebre, Naruto.

Él negó —Me siento bien, a tu lado siempre lo estoy, Sakura-chan.

—Debo revisarte ahora.

—No tienes porque.

Sakura condujo su mano a la muñeca de Naruto, la palpó unos segundos y creó distancia, jalándolo mientras retrocedía. Naruto la observó con intensidad.

—Vamos a la recamara.

No contestó, ella lo guió en silencio por el estrecho pasillo, viendo de soslayo que Naruto lucía ansioso, tal vez inquieto. Ambos llegaron a la puerta del cuarto y entraron sin pronunciar palabra, cuando Sakura volteó hacia él, Naruto miró sus labios y después sus ojos, indicando lo evidente.

Quería besarla.

Robar su aliento y no soltarla jamás.

Sakura lo contempló a escasos centímetros, hizo un esfuerzo inmenso por contenerse y no comerle la boca a besos, suspiró fuerte, clavando sus orbes en los de él. Por momentos creía no resistir. La proximidad le estaba costando todo su autocontrol.

—Acuéstate en la cama, te bajaré la fiebre con pañuelos y agua fría.

El chico afirmó.

Fue a paso lento al colchón y recostó su cuerpo a un lado de la orilla, la vio saliendo del cuarto y volver con una taza grande de líquido transparente que podía asegurar era agua, intercambiaron miradas, presos de la tensión.

Él la deseaba con locura, ella intentaba no caer en tentación. Uno ardiendo por el otro y viceversa.

Demasiada atracción.

—Te pondré esto en la frente, trata de no moverte o será en vano.

—Hay mil maneras en que puedes curarme, Sakura-chan —propuso con los ojos brillando, pupilas dilatadas que no abandonaron el rostro femenino en ningún instante, y la perforaban cada vez más—. Solo debes darme un beso, ya lo demás es obra mía.

Los pómulos de Sakura enrojecieron furiosos, negó en un cabeceo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que, para remediar, era de pura coquetería oculta. El corazón de Naruto palpitó desbocado.

—Siempre supe que tu viaje con Jiraiya-sama no tendría buenos resultados, baka pervertido.

—Me enseñó muchas cosas.

—De sus libros, supongo —murmuró al extraer la toalla mojada, la colocó sobre la frente masculina, pensando en apartarse rápido, lástima que Naruto fue más veloz y la retuvo de la cintura al agarrarla desprevenida, fusionando ambos troncos. Sus caras quedaron muy cerca, nerviosismo total—. Naruto, contrólate o no sanarás hoy.

—Yo sé que lo quieres tanto o más que yo, Sakura-chan, no te niegues a esto que sentimos —La mujer puso las manos encima de su pecho como modo de alejamiento, pero Naruto, consciente de sus puntos débiles, arrastró las palmas a su nuca y cuello, besando la piel que estaba por debajo de su mandíbula. Sakura en respuesta le sujetó de los cabellos, tirando y revolviéndolos con desenfreno. El joven la vio cerrar los ojos desde su posición, la tenía montada sobre su cuerpo con una pierna a cada lado; cubierta por un fino camisón rosa y desprendiendo aroma a cerezos, vulnerable ante su tacto—. Quisiera comerte toda.

Debido a la comprometedora postura, y a que Naruto traía empapado el pantalón, Sakura pudo sentir la erección crecer bajo la tela, rozar su plano vientre. Mordió sus propios labios y agitó la cabeza, tratando de negarse placer. Él parecía el fuego mismo.

Fogoso.

Caliente.

Sofocante.

Un pecado irresistible.

—E-espera... Naruto, aun tienes fiebre.

—No importa.

—S-sí, sí importa —Hasta colocó ambas extremidades en el cabecero de la cama y se aferró al tubo, dispuesta a no ceder, pero Naruto sabía de eso y la estrechó entre sus brazos desnudos, subiendo poco a poco a su mentón—. Por kami... d-detente ya, Naruto.

La fricción de sus pechos contra los formados pectorales la estaban encendiendo, creyó arder de deseo, de pasión no consumada, excitada por él.

—Permíteme continuar, Sakura-chan. Nada más un poquito, por favor.

Deslizó los labios entreabiertos hacia su boca, ansiando devorarla. Sakura percibió el aliento tibio chocando contra su mejilla y giró el rostro, acariciando su boca con la de él. Se vieron a los ojos por un momento, en medio de la magia, encanto y dulzura, la lujuria terminó ganando lugar. Ella prefería morir a no vivir esa sensación. Lo traía bajo su dominio.

Naruto adivinó lo que pensaba.

—Yo te pertenezco, soy tuyo, siempre lo he sido.

Algo creció dentro de Sakura, quizás un sentimiento, la emoción, el autoestima, la esperanza, tal vez un oscuro deseo, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero lo que Naruto sí aseguraba es que su mirada no era la misma. Había un brillo, una luz, un destello sin igual.

Seducida.

Sakura estaba en su máximo límite.

Iba a perder la noción de la realidad. No existía Sasuke, Hinata, la Aldea, nada, únicamente el ardor que hacía hervir sus venas y regresaba en ese preciso instante, fuerte como nunca antes. Los pómulos teñidos de un rosa oscuro.

La exasperación aumentando.

—Haré que no te queden energías para ninguna otra mujer, Naruto.

El rubio juraba jamás haberla oído hablar tan enserio.

Cortó espacio y la besó con una pasión ardiente, sorprendido ante la forma que Sakura correspondía a sus caricias, profundizando, bebiendo de sus labios la fuente de agua dulce. Sakura llevó las manos a su rostro y buscó desesperada su lengua, para luego unirlas en una especie de enredo que los dejaría pronto sin aire, carentes de aliento. Los dedos del chico, largos y morenos, rozaron con insistencia el vuelo de la bata rosada, alzándola y tocando la piel de las nalgas de Sakura que, para su suerte, tembló junto a la caricia y calentó a raíz de su tacto, erizándole los finos vellos corporales. Un gemido resbaló a su garganta. Sakura trataba de mantener aunque fuese un mínimo de control.

Falló en el intento.

Naruto puso ambas manos sobre la tela de su prenda interior y la fue jalando hacia abajo, mientras en un movimiento rápido, casi inesperado, dirigió su boca al tirante de la bata, tomándolo entre los dientes. Ella se excitó todavía más con el sonido del beso roto y decidió sembrar ósculo tras ósculo en la línea de su pómulo, descendiendo cada vez más hacia su cuello, sitio en que lo mordió con suavidad y siguió saboreando, presa de su olor. Ese innato perfume de Naruto, dulce y salado, degustándolo con afán. El rubio, satisfecho de haberle sacado la tanga, acomodó su cintura de modo que la latente erección estuviera bajo su sexo, y ambos compartieran un poco de eso que a él lo andaba matando. El calor. Fiebre. Deseo.

Sakura detuvo el camino de besos ensalivados que iba marcando a su paso, ubicó las palmas en sus pectorales y creó distancia, enderezando la espalda. Lo vio desde su altura, hechizada. El golpeteo de su corazón subía y bajaba de ritmo, incluso el abdomen se le contraía y volvía a su forma natural, expuesta como nunca creyó estarlo antes. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual, casi como luceros en una noche oscura. El chico, objeto único de su mirada, la agarró de las muñecas e hizo a sus manos pasear de arriba abajo sobre su propio torso, incentivándola a tocar. A que también dejase huellas húmedas con sus labios hinchados. Una locura.

Demencia.

Un gesto de extrema provocación.

Para su deleite y pleno gozo, Sakura se quitó la bata al sacársela por la cabeza, su cuerpo semidesnudo, víctima de la helada brisa que entró sacudiendo todo, terminó por estremecer al toque de los dedos masculinos contra su piel. Blanco como la nieve, caliente como la lava. El volcán hizo erupción.

Un ajustado brassier de copa negra y encaje, que empleaba sus funciones al presionarle los pechos, fue la siguiente prenda que descartaron las manos de Naruto, ásperas al igual que una roca vieja, pero grandes para no ser confundidas por ninguna otra. Unos redondos y medianos senos obtuvieron la atención del rubio, quien pese a no soportar la ansiedad y endurecimiento de su miembro, optó por ir con gentileza y no estropear el hermoso momento, acariciándolos primero. Los abarcaba con su palma y masajeaba, tomando el erecto pezón entre sus dedos, repitió el proceso una y otra vez, atento a los gemidos de Sakura. Ella cerró los ojos y soltó quejidos con total abandono, despegando los labios. Naruto la miró a la cara.

Un rayó iluminó el cielo y las luces dejaron de alumbrar.

No había luz, tampoco electricidad.

La habitación cayó en penumbras.

—Abre tus ojos, Sakura-chan.

Error.

La aludida elevó los parpados y le dedicó la más hermosa de las miradas, inclinando el troco hacia él. Pronto no existió espacio que los apartara, Naruto deslizó las manos por sus muslos, la levantó para que quedara unos centimetros más arriba, la vio buscando su propia boca. Sakura lo besó con intensidad; saboreando, enredando su lengua con la de él por décima vez, hambrienta como nadie. El joven correspondió entusiasta, profundo, tratando de premiarla. De manera inesperada Sakura rompió el ósculo, descendió al pecho masculino y tocó la tetilla de Naruto, soplando después contra ella. Naruto cruzó las palmas detrás de su nuca y la observó actuar, sin comprender a que iba. Parecía tramar algo.

Sacó la lengua y lamió el pezón del chico, pegó sus labios a él, succionó despacio.

Las mejillas de Naruto enrojecieron.

—S-sakura-chan, ¿qué haces, dattebayo?

De repente jaló con fuerza.

—¡Sakura-chan!

Cierto, aquel era un punto sensible y no debía ser maltratado, pero es que lucía tan atractivo entre toda esa piel bronceada, que Sakura no resistió las ganas y lo hizo, perdiendo la cordura. Lo miró a modo de disculpa y continuó bajando, encontrándose con unos abdominales perfectamente moldeados, rellenos, justo del tamaño que requería. Abrió la boca e intentó cogerlos entre sus dientes, pero la respiración agitada de Naruto, junto al sudor que humedecía su epidermis, imposibilitó la tarea y la obligó a retroceder, sintiendo su mirada recorriéndola. Por inercia los ojos de Sakura acabaron fijos en el pantalón, en el bulto que resaltaba, en el trozo de carne que esperaba por ella.

—Tú...

¿Así sonaba voz? ¿Desde cuando hablaba tan bajito?

—Me quitaré esto en un segundo, dattebayo.

Sakura lo detuvo apenas notó que pretendía desabrochar la pretina del pantalón.

—No —dijo con firmeza, apartó las extremidades del kitsune y sujetó el filo de la prenda, viendo sus ojos azules. A él lo recorrió un escalofrío—. Yo quiero desnudarte a mi manera.

¡Dios!

—Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, Sakura-chan.

Y en definitiva, aquella no era una propuesta cualquiera.

[ **…** ]

¿Cómo fue que acabaron en tan indecorosa situación?

Sakura le había dicho que ella misma lo desnudaría, hasta lo miró con deseo, ¿entonces porque él seguía de pie frente a la cama y desnudo enteramente?

La respuesta estaba en que Sakura quería verlo completo, transpirando. Quizás esa era una fantasía.

¿Pero con qué propósito?

—¿Sakura-chan?

La mujer lo veía con excesiva adoración, presa de la conmoción, de sensaciones ardientes, devorándolo con la mirada. Estaba arrodillada sobre un extremo del colchón, justo delante de Naruto. Estiró el brazo y movió los dedos, llamando a su amante.

Él caminó hasta tenerla cerca.

Sakura pasó los brazos por encima de sus hombros, se abrazó a su cuello, Naruto la rodeó por la cintura.

—Necesito que me prometas algo.

—Lo que sea, Sakura-chan.

Frotó su mejilla contra la de él y lo encaró, ojos azules que brillaban en la oscuridad.

—Júrame que me amarás siempre, solo a mí, Naruto.

El chico afirmó y le agarró del rostro, la acercó, idiotizado ante su presencia.

Se besaron con pasión; lento, suave, profundo, disfrutando como nunca. Naruto la cargó sin problemas y ambos terminaron en medio de la cama, pegados, con las piernas femeninas rodeándolo y él apoyando los codos a cada lado de su cabeza, volvieron a compartir un ósculo húmedo, mojado en saliva. Ella sintió su miembro llenarla, entrar desde afuera y ocupar todo el espacio que había en su interior, incluso hasta más. Duro, fogoso. Grande. Un golpeteo en su bajo vientre exigía movimiento. Naruto la estaba enloqueciendo.

Una.

Dos.

Tres, cuatro.

El rubio comenzó a embestirla, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, empleando solo movimientos directos y seguidos, firmes, seguros, oyó un gemido y volteó a verla, sosteniendo la mirada. Fue hacia atrás, luego la penetró más hondo. Sakura comprimió los labios para no gritar de éxtasis, ladeó la cara, tratando de sobrellevar la presión de ahí abajo. Sentía sus paredes internas ardiendo, cerradas al miembro de Naruto, propensas a un orgasmo que no demoraría en llegar. Buscó desesperada una almohada o sabana que arrugar, pero antes de que pudiese hallarla, Naruto sujetó sus muñecas y las acomodó por encima de su rosada melena, entrando con mayor fuerza. El impacto de sus sexos iba creciendo.

Naruto estaba descontrolado.

Quince.

Veinte.

Treinta y cinco.

Sakura perdió la cuenta.

—Na... mmmm —Y aquello la prendía, mordió sus propios labios y echó la cabeza para atrás, arqueando la espalda—. N-naruto.

Como si no fuera suficiente escucharla gemir, Naruto le soltó las extremidades y bajó el rostro a sus senos, tomando uno con su boca y otro con la mano, atendiéndolos a ambos. Lo chupó tan ansioso que sus mejillas flaquearon.

—N-naruto, Naru... to.

Pasó las manos por sus muslos hasta las rodillas, dobló las piernas de Sakura y la pegó a su propia cadera, mejorando el ángulo de penetración. Iba al eje exacto, al muro final, hasta el tope. Completamente dentro. Sin salida ni devolución.

—Ay. —sollozó ella, con los pómulos colorados y la frente perlada en sudor, arrugando la tela de su bata que por casualidad encontró a un lado.

Naruto suavizó la fricción, optando por ir con delicadeza y no lastimarla. Buscó su boca y la besó. Tierno. Amoroso. Pidiendo perdón.

La ninja correspondió al tacto y abrazó el tronco masculino, lista para seguir.

Él la amó más.

[ **…** ]

Era de día.

Tsunade asintió y entregó los informes a Ino, satisfecha por el trabajo.

—Has mejorado en cuanto a análisis sanguíneo, vas bien por ahora.

Ino sonrió —¿Lo dice enserio, Tsunade-sama?

—¿Cuando he bromeado? —preguntó, elevando una ceja.

—Nunca.

—...

—¿Requiere de otra cosa que no sea esto? Quiero aprender más.

—No es necesario, tú ya haces una buena labor, además, Sakura vendrá en pocos días.

Ino suspiró —Sí, es cierto.

—Puedes marcharte, ve y sigue trabajando.

—Sí, enseguida —dijo al emplear una reverencia, giró y emergió de la oficina, sosteniendo varias carpetas en los brazos. Extrajo su celular a mitad de camino, seleccionó un contacto y escribió un mensaje, mandándolo después.

Sonrió.

"Enorme favor me debes, frentezota".

Su mueca creció.

[ **…** ]

Fastidiosa.

El resplandor del sol en pleno amanecer le iluminó de lleno la cara, generando una molestia que la obligó a tallarse los parpados y evitar la luz directa, víctima de los rayos anaranjados. Por eso despertó de su sueño cobijador. Parpadeó dos veces, terminó de abrir los ojos al sentir la almohada en lugar de un cuerpo, vio un espacio vacío, volteó a todas las direcciones en busca de la presencia masculina, hallando solo la recamara y sus pertenencias. ¿En dónde estaba ese baka? Sakura escuchó ruidos venir de la cocina y respiró aliviada, dejando aparte la ansiedad. Echó una miradita a su aspecto, ¡había dormido desnuda!, cierto que hacía calor y todo lo demás, pero el motivo de su rubor era otro. Ella y Naruto tuvieron intimidad la noche completa.

Sin descanso.

Sin parar.

Seguido hasta la madrugada.

La cama era desastre total.

Sakura suspiró, negó con la cabeza y caminó al baño, sosteniendo la sabana que cubría en mayor parte su desnudez. Entró al cubículo, cerró la puerta, miró su propio reflejo en el espejo y tragó saliva. Parecía una misma gata recién levantada. La melena toda despeinada, los labios pálidos, chupetones en el cuello, ¿acaso sus ojos brillaban? La joven se vio obligada a eliminar distancia y verificar que sus jade sí lucían más intensos de lo normal, para su mismo asombro. Deslizó un dedo por las marcas rojizas anexadas a su piel, corroborando el origen de todas ellas. Naruto las había puesto allí. Y junto a eso vinieron recuerdos recientes de lo que sucedió la noche pasada; las caricias, los gestos, las muecas, sus gemidos.

Los pómulos le enrojecieron al rememorar como terminó el acto... y la forma en que lo desnudó.

 _Sus dedos delinearon el borde del pantalón, tentando a la suerte, Sakura, consciente de lo que hacía, desabrochó el botón y apartó las manos enseguida, viéndolo desesperado. Naruto puso los codos como base para mantener el torso inclinado hacia delante, deseoso de ver lo que Sakura tenía preparado para él. Sus miradas coincidieron._

 _Ella llevó las manos a cada extremo de su cadera y tiró la prenda hacia abajo, retirando también el bóxer, Naruto respiró sofocado, impaciente por tenerla. Al no vislumbrar nada por la oscuridad de la habitación, Sakura tanteó el vientre de Naruto y jadeó sorprendida al encontrar un bulto, una especie de faro que latía bajo su tacto pidiendo atención. Identificó el miembro masculino pese a las penumbras, lo movió de arriba abajo, siguiendo sus propios instintos y los roncos gemidos de él. Naruto la detuvo y negó con la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados._

 _Iba a estallar._

— _N-no, Sakura-chan, hoy no._

— _¿Porque?_

 _Naruto la vio —Harás que acabe pronto, y yo necesito hacerte el amor toda la noche. Dejemos eso para otro día, 'ttebayo._

— _Sí._

— _Pídeme lo que sea que yo lo hago._

 _Los orbes jade volvieron a brillar ilusionados —Desvístete para mí, Naruto —solicitó, conduciendo una mano a la boca del rubio, una vez ahí; el Uzumaki separó los labios y succionó su dedo, bañándolo en saliva. Sakura mordió sus comisuras, lo miró a los ojos—. Te quiero ver desnudo al pie de la cama._

— _¿Para qué?_

— _No preguntes, solo hazlo._

 _Jamás revelaría que amaba contemplarlo encuerado, que la encendía su piel morena, que la sangre le hervía por sentir esos músculos apretándola, que era un delito desearlo tanto. Nunca lo sabría. No. Sakura pretendía mantenerlo en secreto, en su mente, en sus recónditos pensamientos. Al igual que sus otras fantasías más._

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando llevó a cabo esa idea? Sakura reconoció la verdad: había perdido la razón al caer en sus brazos, en sus redes ardientes, en la laguna de lava que definía como sus besos. Loca. Desenfrenada.

Actuaba con desinhibición.

Suspiró cansada, agarró el cepillo de dientes y dentífrico, bostezando. Comenzó el aseo de su cavidad bucal y recordó los ósculos de Naruto, aquellos que la dejaron sin aliento. Embobada. Ansiosa.

 _Profundizó de una manera tan apasionada e intensa que ella creyó ahogarse, incluso cuando él trataba de darle oportunidades para inhalar, Sakura prefería reanudar el beso y saborear su aroma de nuevo, sosteniéndolo por la nuca. Era una lucha incansable de voluntades y deseos ocultos, una llamarada que los consumía en su totalidad. Ambos, sudorosos y exhaustos, intercambiaron otro ósculo superior a los demás que terminaría agotándolos a los dos; Naruto unió su lengua a la de Sakura y batalló dentro de su boca, intentado ganar campo, pero la chica, hambrienta como jamás imaginó estarlo antes, ladeó el rostro a un ángulo contrario y aspiró sus labios, quedando el inferior entre sus dientes._

 _Naruto la volvió a embestir._

— _Ah. —gimió arañándolo, Naruto soltó un quejido al percibir el ardor de unas uñas rasgando su espalda. La poseyó más suave, sujetando su cabeza._

 _Sakura lo abrazó por debajo de las axilas, maravillada, tocó la piel a su alcance y sintió los músculos de Naruto en plena contracción, lo cual la excitó más. Elevó el rostro (que estaba retenido por las manos masculinas) y atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre los labios, aspirándolo con ternura. Comenzó a repartir ósculos mojados por la longitud del cuello de Naruto, mordiendo y succionando repetidas veces, él incrementó la velocidad del vaivén y buscó su boca, la besó con desesperación. No descansaba ni un segundo, siempre hallaba la forma de estar en todos lados, haciendo que perdiera su sano juicio. Naruto era un hombre extremadamente apasionado, entregado, complaciente... y muy fogoso. Caliente._

 _Con apenas una sábana cubriéndoles lo necesario (de la cadera hacia abajo), la pareja de amantes siguió intercambiando caricias, gestos, roces, ósculos, miradas, incluso hasta el aliento. Duraban muchos minutos con los labios unidos, jugando a comerse. Ella tenía las piernas alrededor de él, firme, flexionadas, empleando un encierro total. Naruto pegó su frente a la de Sakura, bajando la rapidez de sus embestidas y viéndola sudar. Su cabello, amarillo como el mismo sol, le caía encima de la cara al igual que gotitas resbalando a su barbilla. Humedecido. Empapado. Sedoso. La médico cerró los ojos y mordisqueó sus propios labios, víctima de una punzada que la aturdía desde hace rato. Estaba agotada. Ya debían reposar. Su cuerpo lo pedía._

— _N-naruto._

 _Él la sostuvo de la cintura y se movió con urgencia, generando en ambos una sensación que conocían, que marcaba el límite de sus fuerzas. De repente paró, respiró hondo y la vio con sus orbes brillando, como quien da la sentencia final. Sakura le devolvió la mirada, sí, pero de mayor intensidad, de más luz. Naruto retrocedió sin salir por completo de su interior, tomó impulso (aprovechando que la retenía de la cadera) y la penetró una última vez, causando la llegada del orgasmo, el temblor de Sakura y un ronco gemido por parte suya._

 _Ella no toleró la presión en su bajo vientre, por eso gritó y sollozó despacio, presa del calor. Un líquido la recorría por dentro. Su mente quedó en blanco._

— _Sakura-chan. —llamó Naruto, logrando que volviera a la tierra y saliera de su trance. A la joven le costó bastante renunciar a ese éxtasis, enfocó la vista al pestañear tres veces y sonrió enternecida, jadeando todavía. Naruto la miró, preocupado._

— _Estoy bien, me siento... p-perfecta —Y no era mentira, por su santa madre que decía la verdad. Sakura solo requería de unos minutos para recuperar la conciencia, el sentido de la realidad. Lo atrajo de las mejillas y le besó, manteniendo la cercanía al romper la conexión—. Te amo, Naruto. Te amo. —suspiró contra sus labios._

 _Él se echó a un lado y la abrazó con cariño, oliendo su melena. El rostro de Sakura estaba oculto entre sus pectorales._

— _Yo más, dattebayo —dijo apretándola, exhaló largo y cansado, sonriendo feliz. Parpadeó ante el movimiento de unas piernas cruzando las suyas. Alzó la cabeza, tratando de verla—. ¿Sakura-chan?_

— _..._

— _¿Me oyes, Sakura-chan?_

 _Inclinó más la cara y la observó dormida, "creo que me excedí". Le acomodó unas hebras por detrás de la oreja, besó su frente y la acobijó._

Aquella noche era la segunda vez que dormían juntos, no como compañeros ni amigos, sino como la pareja de enamorados que eran. Otra... de muchas más que pasarían a partir de ahora.

Inolvidable.

Maravilloso.

Mágico.

Los pómulos de Sakura enrojecieron, ¿que había sido todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo ellos se deseaban así? Esa manera tan ardiente de hacer el amor la dejó exhausta, la llevó al paraíso, a un mundo de sensaciones exquisitas. Deliciosas. Acabó rendida al placer que le despertaba él. Naruto era fuego, uno que la calcinaría de seguir en ese plan, pero entonces debía admitir que ella también lo era, no con Sasuke, sino con Naruto. El Uzumaki provocaba en su interior lo que ningún otro conseguía, ni siquiera su esposo. Resopló aun ruborizada y abandonó el baño, yendo a la cocina.

Un aroma flotaba en medio de la sala.

—Huele riquísimo —murmuró, intrigada, caminó hasta la área de dónde provenía el olor. Naruto, de espaldas y con un delantal amarrado a la cadera, meneaba de un lado a otro las verduras que había cortado con anterioridad, silbando contento. La joven arqueó ambas cejas—. No sabía que cocinabas, Naruto.

Él volteó a verla y dejó la cuchara en el sartén, andando hacia ella —Sakura-chan, buenos días —saludó antes de besarla, Sakura puso las manos en su abdomen y correspondió al tierno gesto, feliz de tenerlo—. Preparo un desayuno nutritivo, ¿tienes hambre?

La medico asintió.

—Muchísima, ¿qué es lo que sazonas?

—Ve y compruébalo tú misma, dattebayo.

Sakura se acercó a las estufas encendidas e identificó una olla de agua hirviendo, un sartén con huevos fritos, otro con carne condimentada y en el mesón la tostadora de pan. Sonrió divertida.

—Baka, ¿no te parece demasiada comida? Solo somos nosotros.

—Supuse que dirías eso —habló riendo, rascó su nuca con la mano vendada y la vio negar como de costumbre—. Yo tengo bastante hambre y tú también, además, esto no es solo para el desayuno. Hay cosas del almuerzo ya hechas.

—Todo luce sabroso.

Naruto la abrazó desde atrás y olfateó su cabello —Tú hueles mejor, Sakura-chan.

—Eres un pervertido. —insultó sonrojada.

—Quiero preguntarte algo y necesito que me respondas con la verdad —susurró bajito, ella giró el rostro para mirarlo y el rubio la vio a los ojos, buscando algún indicio de mentira—. Anoche cuando hicimos el amor... yo... ¿fui muy brusco, te lastimé?

—¿Porque lo mencionas?

—No lo sé, es una duda que tengo, dattebayo.

Sakura lo miró con dulzura —No, no me hiciste daño, tu eres incapaz de lastimarme. Lo que me ocurrió es normal.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es una condición del cuerpo al pasar meses sin tener intimidad, mi... genital vuelve a su tamaño normal, por eso es que me dolió un poco, pero no fue tu culpa.

—Me preocupaba haberte causado mal.

—Te repito que no, ya estoy bien, mejor que nunca.

Él llevó la palma a la mejilla femenina y la acarició, viendo a Sakura de cerca —Te amo cada vez más.

—No tanto como te estoy queriendo yo, Naruto.

Cortó espacio y lo besó en la boca con las ganas de siempre, con el deseo que ardía en su pecho y la consumía al estar al lado de Naruto. El chico la hizo voltear y entreabrió los labios, esperando la iniciativa. En respuesta, Sakura lo sujetó de la nuca y profundizó.

Los dos amándose con locura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ **…** ]

 **N/A:** Asdjksda xD Creo que me pasé, esos lemon fueron muy explícitos y largos, justo como quería. Me siento satisfecha conmigo misma. La estadía en esa cabaña sigue, así que como ya supondrán, las escenas hot continúan en el siguiente capítulo titulado "Enamorados". Ah, y también tendremos momentos melosos. Gracias por todo.

Hasta la próxima, Shoseiki.


	8. Enamorados

**N/A:** Les confieso que a mí también me cuesta trabajo manejar la infidelidad en éste fanfic, no crean que me divierto haciendo sufrir a Hinata o dejando en ridículo a Sasuke, porque no es así, en serio. Estoy MUY AGRADECIDA con ustedes por la oportunidad que le dan a ésta historia, de veras. Les adelanto que hay otra versión de éste fanfic pero sin ningún tipo de adulterio o infidelidad, la verdad es que aún no la escribiré por tener más de tres en desarrollo, pero algún día la publicaré. Será distinta porque allí sí tendré incluido a los niños (Sarada, Himawari y Boruto).

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Contenido sexual EXPLÍCITO, melosidades y momentos NaruSaku hasta dejarlos hastiados. Ooc, siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8:** Enamorados

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a desolación.

Vio a un lado de su lugar en la cama y encontró un espacio vacío. Estaba sola. Naruto aún no regresaba del inesperado viaje que emprendió, Hinata sufría en secreto por su ausencia, aunque fuese únicamente para saludarlo o servir la comida en la mesa. No acostumbraba a dormir sin él, tampoco a desayunar en un comedor desahitado y mucho menos silencioso. Lo extrañaba. Bastante. Pero por su propio bien y el de Naruto, lo mejor era olvidar tristezas y melancolías, haciendo como siempre los quehaceres del hogar. Hinata abandonó la recamara y fue directo al cubículo sanitario, disponiendo tanto del dentífrico, toalla y cepillo para iniciar la rutina de higiene dental. Enfrente tenía un espejo que acompañaba al lavamanos, pestañeó dos veces y contempló su apariencia.

La piel de su rostro estaba más blanca. Pálida.

Parecía un fantasma viviente.

Todo por vivir en un encierro la mayor parte del día. Hinata no salía a la calle a menos de que fuera necesario comprar cosas, no visitaba a nadie, su entorno era solo aquella casa, que por sucesos involuntarios, ahora ocupaba una persona nada más. Ella. Ah, y también las sombras de los objetos. Mutismo. Ni los pájaros asomaban entre tanto silencio. Por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que, si no escapaba hoy mismo de esa atmosfera, la soledad terminaría volviéndola un artículo más.

Cuando acabó de lavarse los dientes y asear la vivienda completa, Hinata recurrió al armario en busca de un atuendo casual, observó varias opciones que a lo último prefirió no escoger, tomó un pantalón holgado y una blusa que le cubría casi hasta al cuello, deseando lucir decente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no usaba ropa así, siempre portaba colores grises y opacos, pero en ese momento, por motivos que ni ella misma conocía, Hinata quería cambiar de vestimenta y parecer más de su edad. El abandono físico la convirtió en una señora de cuarenta años, pese a que solo cumplió meses atrás los veinticinco.

En cambio Naruto, con todo y la responsabilidad de ser Hokage, aparentaba tener menos años que ella.

"Naruto-kun es joven físicamente".

Pensar en él la contentaba.

Hinata sonrió con timidez y miró al horizonte, allá donde el sol emergía tras los picos de la montañas, creyendo que quizás y aunque fuese iluso suponerlo, Naruto estaría extrañándola igual.

Una idea hecha de fantasías.

[ **…** ]

Siguió caminando en dirección a la Torre Hokage con el único y claro propósito de preguntar la fecha en que regresaría Naruto, subió hasta la tercera planta de la alta estructura, saludó a algunos empleados que con cortesía emitieron sus buenos días, llegó a la oficina principal y giró el pomo marrón, ingresando en silencio. Shikamaru, que en esos instantes lidiaba con papeles siendo auxiliado por Shizune, fue el primero en verla y levantarse, recibiendo a la visita.

—Hinata, que sorpresa tenerte aquí —murmuró intrigado, la vio inclinar la cabeza y sonreír a manera de respuesta, prosiguiendo él con el dialogo—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—No, tranquilo. Yo... vine a preguntarte sobre Naruto-kun, ¿sabes a donde viajó?

Fue inevitable que Shikamaru luciera incomodo ante la consulta, la miró fijo a los ojos, contestando la verdad —No tengo idea del lugar en que está, Hinata.

—Uh, ¿c-como que no lo sabes?

—Así de simple, no lo sé.

Hinata parpadeó confundida, ¿entonces a que sitio había ido Naruto? Por lo que dedujo debido a la prisa del momento, él la dejaría sola por unos cuantos días para resolver un inconveniente y volvería rápido, y si lo dicho por el Nara era cierto, eso significaba que aquel viaje no pertenecía a pendientes de la Aldea, sino una decisión personal que por misteriosas razones Naruto no le explicó. ¿Es que acaso ya no existía confianza entre los dos? ¿Sería posible que ella no estaba incluida en los pensamientos del rubio? Preguntas y más preguntas que nadie aparte de él podría contestar. Hinata bajó la vista al suelo, meditando en sus adentros.

Shizune intervino (para alivio de Shikamaru) —Hinata-san, le aseguro que no debe preocuparse, Naruto-sama en ocasiones realiza visitas a líderes de otras naciones con el objetivo de estrechar lazos. Nunca demora mucho.

La joven elevó la mirada hacia ella y afirmó —Sí, s-supongo.

—Te propongo que bebamos un café —invitó el Nara—, cerca de aquí hay una tienda pequeña que remodelaron ayer.

—No q-quisiera interrumpir tu trabajo...

—No, al contrario, tu compañía me servirá de mucho. Tanto papeleo es... problemático.

Hinata rió con suavidad —De acuerdo, v-vamos.

—Shizune, tú también ve a descansar, nos vemos acá en una hora para continuar.

La de cabello negro asintió.

Shikamaru dio media vuelta y caminó al lado de Hinata, ambos iniciando un tema de conversación mientras descendían por las escaleras. Quizás platicar con un amigo no le vendría nada mal.

[ **…** ]

Entrelazó sus manos y sonrió con ternura, viendo a corta distancia los inconfundibles rasgos masculinos que la enamoraban cada vez más, divertida, guió un dedo a la mejilla del rubio y trazó una línea recta que, para su gozo y deleite, acompañaba a otras dos. Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó que Sakura lo mimara a su gusto, oyéndola hablar.

—Pareces un gatito.

—Eso es una ofensa para Kurama, dattebayo.

—¿Porque no lo es para ti?

Él abrió los orbes y la miró con intensidad —Yo seré lo que tú quieres que sea, Sakura-chan. Tu protector, tu guardián, un perro, una mascota, todo.

—Aun no entiendo como pude despreciarte por tanto tiempo, creo que no supe valorarte lo suficiente, tú te has arriesgado por mí, Naruto —marcó con un tono de pesar, puso la palma sobre el hombro masculino y apoyó el mentón en el dorso de su mano, usándolo como almohada. Estaban tan cerca que incluso respiraban el mismo aire, presos de sus propios sentimientos—. En cambio yo siempre te hecho sufrir, te he lastimado, por mi culpa perdiste un brazo.

—Ya conversamos ese tema ayer, tú no eres la responsable de lo sucedido, han sido decisiones mías, no tuyas.

Ella negó con la cabeza —No me convencerás de eso.

—Pero sí puedo asegurarte que sin ti no hubiera logrado lo que hoy tengo, soy lo que soy gracias a ti, a tus regaños, a tus consejos, a que sigues viviendo.

Lo interrumpió al besar sus labios con dulzura, una leve presión de piel contra piel que hizo a Naruto ver corazoncitos alrededor de su cráneo, sufriendo alucinaciones de un idiota enamorado. Sakura frotó ambas narices.

—Baka hentai.

—¿Porque hentai, dattebayo?

—Por muchas razones que no diré ahora, pero que te convierte en un imán atrae-mujeres.

—Sakura-chan, no me digas que desconfías de mí.

La nombrada replicó —De las chicas que te rodean, que es distinto —rodó los ojos y él sonrió—. Como esa tal Kurotsuchi, por ejemplo. Hay una lista enorme de fanáticas locas que buscan atraparte.

—Y tú estás celosa.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Vamos, Sakura-chan, admite que solo me quieres para ti.

Sakura tomó muy enserio el comentario, quizás demasiado —Escúchame bien, Naruto Uzumaki —siseó entre dientes y con la mandíbula tensa, hasta lo agarró de la barbilla con la mano, empleando su fuerza. Naruto se asustó, ¡habían llamas ardiendo en los ojos de Sakura!—. No te quiero ni a cinco metros de esas mujeres secuestradoras de hombres, no las mires, no las saludes, no las abraces, no las toques ni las beses, porque entonces tendremos problemas serios, ¿has comprendido?

—S-shi. —dijo con los labios comprimidos. Sakura iba a romperle las encías.

Lo soltó y sonrió como si nada ocurriera —Así está mejor.

Él no pudo evitar imaginarla furiosa, afirmó convencido ante el pensamiento "esta es sin duda mi Sakura-chan".

—Yo quiero preguntarte algo, dattebayo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió más calmada.

—¿Cómo descubriste que me amas?

—¿Mm? —murmuró con desconcierto, pestañeó sin dejar de verlo y sus pómulos comenzaron a enrojecer, víctima de una cálida sensación—. Deseas... ¿conocer... como me enamoré de ti?

—Sí. —Y en efecto, Naruto sonrió como si le hubieran dado el más hermoso de los regalos.

Sakura sintió ternura por él, por la forma en que seguía conservando aquel rasgo único, por como mostraba esa faceta de chiquillo sin abandonar la madurez. Acarició la mejilla del muchacho, viendo sus azules ojos. Un color similar al océano, pero de mayor profundidad y luz que cualquier mar en el mundo. Precioso. Intenso.

Atrayente.

—No lo sé, Naruto.

—¿Qué es eso de que no sabes, Sakura-chan? —cuestionó mirándola, la pelirrosada vaciló al mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, Naruto comenzó a creer que sus sentimientos no eran cien por ciento seguros—. Es que acaso no...

Colocó un dedo sobre su boca, impidiendo que culminara la frase y salieran heridos por cuestiones estúpidas. ¡Claro que estaba segura de quererlo! Metería las manos al fuego por asegurar eso. Rodó la yema y plantó un beso en los labios de Naruto, respondiendo con ese gesto a todas las dudas que él tenía. Clavó sus ojos en lo de Naruto, abriendo el corazón.

—Yo te amo, que te quede bien guardado en el cerebro eso, pasa que desconozco el día en que empecé a quererte de esta manera. Aunque...

—¿Aunque qué?

El rubor de sus pómulos creció —Creo que ya te quería así desde hace mucho.

—Trata de recordar, Sakura-chan, saberlo es muy importante para mí.

—Es difícil.

—¿Porque?

—Porque me negaba a sentir esto, en demasiadas ocasiones justifiqué mis sentimientos por ti al decir que pertenecíamos al mismo equipo, les juraba a todos que lo mío era un simple cariño de amigos, que estaba lejos de ser amor porque a quién yo amaba era a Sasuke-kun —confesó, temiendo lastimarlo con sus palabras. Naruto exhaló con pesadez por la nariz y desvió la mirada a una esquina de la recamara, incomodo por la mención del Uchiha—. Yo de verdad lo quise con locura en esa época, no puedo ni quiero mentirte respecto a ese tema.

Hubo tristeza en el rostro de Naruto, incluso llegó a ver decepción, Sakura experimentó la misma emoción que él sentía y no dudó un segundo en aclarar aquel punto, hasta ubicó una mano en su mejilla, forzándolo a mirarla. Por más que consiguió estar cara a cara con Naruto, éste mantuvo la vista baja sin intenciones de entablar la visual conexión. Parecía dolido.

—Mírame a los ojos, Naruto.

—...

—Por favor.

No podía negarle nada a ella.

Nunca.

Alzó la vista y contempló los verdosos orbes de Sakura, despegando los labios. La joven lucía preciosa con los pómulos encendidos y pupilas dilatadas, como si estuviese totalmente enamorada, hechizada.

—Lo que siento por ti es más grande, más fuerte, te amo como jamás imaginé querer a alguien, yo... no voy a renunciar, no ahora que estoy comenzando a vivir lo que siempre soñé.

El corazón le latió firme contra los pectorales, en su mente sonaba una y otra vez la explicación de Sakura, la forma en que había pronunciado todo, la suavidad de su voz. ¿Enserio él provocó esas sensaciones en ella? Naruto buscó algún indicio de falsedad o engaño en su rostro, pero lo único que encontró fueron unas hermosas esferas jade que lo veían fijamente, casi con adoración. Iba a morir de amor si lo seguía mirando así. Llevó su palma al cabello femenino y retiró la banda ninja, dejándola sobre la cama, algunas hebras resbalaron a la frente de Sakura, él impidió que le obstruyeran la visión al acariciar su frente, en especial el sello con figura de rombo.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Sakura-chan.

Pero entonces ella decidió que la declaración no terminaba ahí —Mi relación contigo sufrió cambios a raíz de tu llegada a la Aldea, aquella vez que apareciste luego de tu entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama, ¿te acuerdas? —Naruto asintió en respuesta y Sakura pudo continuar—. En el primer momento me resultaste... maduro para tu corta edad, pero después comprendí que serías siendo el mismo cabezota de siempre, fuese cual fuese la situación.

Le estaba costando un mundo expresarse, y no porque dudara de lo que decía, sino porque para ella era complicado conversar de manera franca mientras lo veía a los ojos. Abismo profundo de color oceánico. Un cielo enorme que cubría su mente por completo. Añoranza. Esperanzas y anhelo. Su perdición.

Un fuego tan ardiente como el infierno mismo.

—A partir de allí todo fue diferente.

—Cuéntame, Sakura-chan —murmuró cortando distancia, rozó la nariz con su mejilla y empezó a bajar de a poco, atraído por su olor. Una fragancia a cerezos que lo volvía loco. La chica lo dejó hacer y cerró los ojos, pensando qué contestar—. Necesito oírte, saber que tu amor por mí es igual de grande que el mío, dattebayo.

—¿Crees que te miento?

—No.

—Tu inseguridad es por otra razón, dímela, Naruto.

—No tiene caso hablar de eso.

—Para mí sí, yo te amo, me importa mucho lo que creas. Es mi derecho enterarme.

El rubio subió a la cara femenina y situó la mano alrededor de su pómulo, fusionando ambas bocas en un beso cargado de pasión, de intensidad, de sentimientos fuertes. Sakura correspondió por unos minutos que parecían eternos, puso la palma abierta sobre la costilla del chico, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y realidad. ¿Era correcto vivir esa vida, amar a un hombre que por ley no era suyo, arrebatarle a una mujer la oportunidad de ser feliz? Deseó creer que sí, que ella tenía derecho a disfrutar de lo que antes le había pertenecido, que Naruto la elegiría por encima de quién sea como ocurría siempre.

De pronto recordó el asunto a tratar y detuvo el ósculo, pegada a sus labios todavía. Él unió sus frentes.

—No quieras distraerme con esto, Naruto.

—Sakura-chan...

—Insistiré hasta que me lo digas, te moleré a golpes si es necesario.

Naruto suspiró y retrocedió unos milímetros, fijó la mirada en ella —Es algo que sucedió hace años y me molesta recordar.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó intrigada, el rubio se rascó la nuca con los hombros tensos, expulsó el aire de sus pulmones, indeciso ante el cuestionamiento—. Dime, Naruto.

—Me duele, dattebayo.

Sakura lo miró con preocupación, sospechando en qué consistía el dichoso tema y porque causaba tanto sufrimiento en él. Pidió al cielo estar equivocada.

"Que no sea eso, por favor que no sea eso".

—Me refiero a tu confesión en el País del Hierro, a tu declaración falsa, Sakura-chan.

Y aquello fue como haberle disparado directo al corazón; duro, sin piedad, una punzada desgarradora. Lo vio desviar la mirada, era lógico que estuviera herido, ¡fingió amarlo delante de todos!, había sido una humillación, un juego de mentiras, una falta de respeto. Un punto y aparte en la relación que llevaban ellos. Sakura quiso borrar ese mal capítulo de su cabeza, sanarlo, curarlo, aliviar la sensación que sabía él estaba sintiendo. Experimentó un ardor en los ojos y apretó los labios, reteniendo el llanto a duras penas.

Si Naruto sufría, Sakura también.

Eran uno solo.

—¿Aun no me perdonas?

—Dejemos el asunto en el pasado, no es importante.

—Naruto, por favor respóndeme —solicitó al acorralarlo, subió su propio cuerpo sobre el de Naruto y lo tomó de las mejillas, buscando sus ojos. La idea de que él la odiara o estuviera resentido era peor que cualquier otra cosa, incluso más que su silencio—. ¿No me has perdonado, me guardas rencor por lo que dije?

Tenía los orbes vidriados.

—No —contestó firme—. Yo sería incapaz de odiarte, tampoco tengo nada que perdonarte, 'ttebayo. Te amo con toda mi alma, Sakura-chan, jamás tendría un mal sentimiento hacia ti.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Como que te haré mi esposa y la madre mis hijos. —prometió convencido, eliminó espacio y juntó sus labios con los suyos.

Sakura colocó un dedo de por medio en cuanto el rubio la soltó —Yo lo hice para protegerte, porque tú seguías persiguiendo los pasos de Sasuke-kun sin detenerte a pensar en el peligro que corrías, eras el objetivo de todos nuestros enemigos, me aterraba imaginar un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ustedes, que él te asesinara o te atraparan para extraerte al Zorro de Nueve colas, temía por tu bienestar, Naruto —expresó con dos lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, el chico las limpió al pasar el pulgar por sus pómulos, viéndola con tristeza—. ¿No te paraste a pensar en el daño que me causaría tu muerte? ¿No me tomaste en cuenta?

Quizás hablar de lo acontecido décadas atrás no tenía efecto ahora, pero al menos tampoco quedaría tirado en el olvido, ambos necesitaban respuestas a lo que en su debido momento les había marcado; para bien o para mal, eran huellas al fin y al cabo. Los dos se sostenían la mirada sin notar la proximidad, hechizados por los ojos del otro. Podían leerse a la perfección, sí, pero el costo de las palabras era mayor a cualquier gesto que recibieran.

Muchísimo más grande.

—Sí te incluía en mis planes de devolver al teme a la Villa, es solo que-

—Decidías por mí, ¿no? —lo cortó enseguida, indignada ante su propio razonamiento. ¿Sería posible que Naruto también la considerara una débil niñata?

—Intentaba cuidarte-

—¿Apartándome de ti cuando más requerías de mi ayuda? ¿Qué planeabas, abandonarme a mitad de camino, luchar sin mí?

Naruto ya no pudo borrar aquella cascada que bajaba de los ojos de Sakura, le permitió sacar todo eso que llevaba atorado dentro, aun si no valía la pena recordarlo. Negó con la cabeza y ubicó ambas palmas en los pómulos de Sakura, deseando acabar con el tema. Iban a terminar lastimados.

El pasado dolía. Mucho.

—En ningún momento quise alejarte, lo único que hacía era mantenerte al margen del peligro.

—Cómo enfrentar a Sasuke-kun y estar al borde de la muerte, si, que lindo de tu parte. —murmuró con sarcasmo.

Naruto frunció el ceño y la encaró —Debía traerlo a Konoha, su sed de venganza lo estaba hundiendo en la miseria, en el odio. Es mi hermano, mi mejor amigo. El hombre al que-

—Al que amé de niña, lo sé —interrumpió molesta—. Pero después a quien quise eres tú, no me perdono que hayas arriesgado tu vida por cumplir una promesa que yo misma te obligué hacer.

Y contra todo pronóstico y destino, Naruto usó las manos para atraerla y darle un beso fiero en la boca, apasionado, intenso, uno que descargaba amor en cada movimiento. Ella cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba él. Lo de ellos era un amor desmedido, una pasión excesiva, un arrebato sin lugar a retroceso. El fuego que los calcinaba por completo. Una fogata ardiente.

Entonces ocurrió.

La llama oculta en el interior de Sakura lanzó chispas. Estalló ante un deseo egoísta de no perderlo. Naruto lo era todo.

Todo.

Sakura, que por descuido tenía los brazos reposando a cada lado del cuerpo masculino, decidió posar una mano en su pecho y llevar la otra a su nuca, aplicando un poco de presión en esa área mientras su propia lengua, suave y desesperada, hurgaba en la cavidad de Naruto hasta hallar lo que ansiaba. Su firme y caliente órgano gustativo. El afán fue tanto que Naruto tuvo que abrir más la boca en medio del beso, abarcándola en su totalidad. Sakura era muy entregada, quizás no a su nivel, pero sí muy cerca. La única que lograba enloquecerlo con solo una mirada. La abrazó con angustia, como si el viento o el aire fueran a quitársela. Y su mayor miedo era ese: que viniese algo a destruir lo bonito que tenían, o alguien, en el peor de los casos. Un hombre.

Sasuke Uchiha.

El esposo de la mujer que apretujaba entre sus brazos desnudos.

Lo golpeó la culpa.

Empleó un movimiento para quedar encima de ella y la presionó contra la cama, intensificando el ósculo todavía más. Sus labios la comían, la devoraban. Los de Sakura... parecían alcanzar el mismo objetivo. En medio de las piernas femeninas, víctima de sus sensaciones, Naruto atajó las muñecas de Sakura y las condujo hasta por encima de la melena rosada, depositando besos hambrientos por toda la longitud de su cuello.

Sakura intentó levantar las extremidades superiores pero no pudo, Naruto estaba aplicando fuerza al agarre en que la metió.

—Quiero... pedirte una cosa, N-naruto.

Él alzó la cara, buscando su mirada.

Ojos verdes aguarapados que amenazaban con volver a llorar.

—Tú solo pide.

—Que jamás pondrás tu vida en riesgo por mí.

—No.

—Júramelo.

—No.

—Por favor, Naruto.

Ni de rodillas aceptaría.

—No puedo, es imposible que te prometa eso.

—Necesito que me lo jures. —musitó al borde del colapso.

Naruto negó —Mi vida depende de ti, Sakura-chan.

—¿Y si fuera al revés, si mi existencia dependiera de que tu continúes vivo?

—No me convencerás.

—Naruto-

El joven la interrumpió —Sakura-chan, no comprendo tu temor. Veme, tócame, siénteme —rogó mirándola—. Estoy vivo, nada ni nadie me apartará de ti, tenlo por seguro.

—¿Para siempre?

—Sí, siempre.

Y aquello no fue más que una irrompible promesa de amor.

[ **…** ]

Escuchó ruidos en la habitación que no solían haber, guiada por la curiosidad, salió a la sala y encendió los interruptores eléctricos, creyendo que era Naruto el causante del bullicio. Sonrió con buen ánimo, "es extraño que ese baka abandone la cama tan temprano". Talló uno de sus ojos, parpadeó soñolienta y bajando la vista, notó algo raro en el piso. Un hilo de... ¿sangre? Sakura observó desde donde empezaba y que iba a parar en la cocina. Su corazón dio un brinco. Naruto.

En sus facciones apareció el miedo. Pánico.

¿Sería posible que ese rastro fuera de...?

—¿Naruto? —consultó preocupada, nadie respondió—. ¡Naruto!

El silencio ya la estaba matando.

Caminó con prisa y duda al cubículo de la cocina, deseando no acertar en su intuición. El olor a sangre se intensificó. Ella cubrió su boca con la mano y chilló aterrada. Vio a todas las direcciones. Ese sitio aún estaba en penumbras.

—Sakura.

Un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

Imposible.

Aquella voz no podía ser de...

—¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó a la oscuridad—. ¿C-como supiste que estaba aquí?

—Te rastree.

—¿Porque?

—Quien debe preguntar soy yo.

Lo oyó molesto, casi irritado.

—Prenderé las luces-

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú. —murmuró seco, raspó el filo de la katana usada contra el mesón, dirigiendo su vista hacia ella.

Sakura enseguida identificó el Sharingan activado... y una gotas muriendo al caer al suelo. Frunció el ceño y fijó la mirada en él, a pesar de la carencia de luz.

—¿Porque no?

—Podrías asustarte.

—Sasuke-kun-

El chico habló —¿Desde cuándo sucedía?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—El dobe me comentó algunos detalles, pero no alcanzó a continuar.

Sakura agrandó los ojos.

Casa de su padre, Naruto, silencio, sangre, Sasuke. Todo pareció encajar.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? —cuestionó, tratando de mantener la calma. Tal vez el rubio andaba por ahí—. Dime dónde está Naruto, y porque no conversas conmigo de frente.

—Porque no quiero mancharme las suelas de los zapatos.

No.

¡No!

Sakura sintió un opresión en el pecho. Una mala señal.

—Te explicaré lo sucedido, Sasuke-kun, pero no incluyas a Naruto en esto. Él es inocente. Yo fui quien comenzó el engaño, charlemos a solas.

—Ya es tarde.

—No.

—Naruto siempre fue tu salvador.

Ella dio un paso delante y su pie tocó un líquido. Apretó los labios con los ojos vidriados.

—¿Porque dices 'fue'?

—No podría decirlo de otra forma.

—No —negó cabeceando—. Naruto es todavía mi protector.

—Dejó de serlo hace media hora, Sakura.

El infierno comenzó.

Sakura giró el rostro a todos los ángulos, esperando encontrarlo a salvo. Pero su olfato no fallaba. Reconocería aquel olor donde fuera.

Sangre. Demasiada.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

—Ya no te escucha.

—¡Dime en que sitio está! —gritó enfadada, sujetó su cabello y volvió a sacudir la cabeza, rechazando lo que su mente procesaba—. ¡Respóndeme ya, Sasuke!

—Cerca de tus pies.

El líquido.

La sustancia.

Naruto.

Sasuke encendió la luz —Míralo mejor.

—¡No! —exclamó alterada, abrió los ojos y volteó a los lados, víctima de los nervios.

Una pesadilla.

Naruto, quien bebía un vaso de agua en la cocina, depositó el recipiente en el mesón y subió las escaleras apenas oyó el llamado, cruzó el pasillo, ingresando a la habitación.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —cuestionó preocupado, oprimió el interruptor de luz, viéndola temblar y sollozar—. ¡Sakura-chan, ¿qué tienes?!

Ella lloraba.

—Yo... yo creí q-que —contestó entre hipidos—... estabas m-muerto y... y...

Se ahogó en sus propias lágrimas y saliva.

Naruto eliminó distancia —Fue un sueño, ¿ves?, yo estoy vivo —dijo al sentarse a su lado—. Tenía sed, por eso no me viste acá, dattebayo.

—No me d-dejes... s-sola.

—Nunca, lo juro.

El rubio la abrazó y Sakura le enroscó el cuello con ambos brazos, cerrando los ojos. Él la imitó en esto último.

—No sucedió nada de lo que soñaste, tranquila. Estamos bien. Todo estará bien.

La chica así lo suplicó.

[ **…** ]

Otro día más sin él.

Despertar sin verlo dormir a su lado, merendar sola, no recibir la calidez de un 'buenos días, dattebayo', era sin duda para Hinata un verdadero sufrimiento. No es que fuera completamente dependiente de Naruto, pero sí solían compartir aquellos momentos juntos en su hogar, porque cabe mencionar que, pese a ser un matrimonio 'feliz' y bien 'fundamentado, ellos no comían en otro lugar. Jamás. Al menos no como pareja. Sonaba raro, pero así era. Naruto nunca proponía salir a comprar, ni cenar en centros de comida o asistir a nuevos restaurantes que habían remodelado hacía poco, tampoco le obsequiaba cosas como sucedía con otras parejas. Hinata quiso justificar eso con el mismo argumento de todos los días.

"Su cargo de Nanadaime Hokage es de absoluta atención, no cuenta con tiempo suficiente para esa clase de consideraciones".

Cerró los ojos por un breve instante, ¿cuándo dejaría de defenderlo así? Si de verdad Naruto la quería, ¿qué cosa podría importar más, ella o la Aldea? Para su pesar, Hinata aceptó que si él no ponía empeño en consentirla es porque enserio no la amaba, que solo dormían en la cama por costumbre, por la maldita monotonía que lo arruinaba todo. El lazo de confianza ya estaba más que roto, ¿que seguía, ver el derrumbe de la casa, llorar en un rincón, morir sufriendo? No. Hinata no lo permitiría, si amaba a Naruto, si aún había esperanzas, si el rubio colaboraba aunque fuese una parte, ella lucharía para continuar al lado de él. Era un juramento dado en la ceremonia. No debían romperlo.

"Naruto-kun nunca falta a su palabra".

Entonces sí existía una pequeña posibilidad de recuperar su relación, solo tenía que esforzarse y demostrar que todavía podía pelear por Naruto. Hinata abrió los ojos al entender la incoherencia de su pensamiento. ¿Con quién pelearía? ¿Con la rutina, la costumbre, la doctrina quizás? No lo sabía. Bajó la vista a su mano y vio el anillo de matrimonio puesto en su dedo, analizando la situación. ¿En qué momento cambiaron tanto las cosas? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso era normal vivir esa etapa? Suspiró melancólica y lavó los trastes con una esponja enjabonada. Estar pensando lo mismo la entristecía. De seguro Naruto no querría verla así. Ordenó los utensilios limpios, acabando su labor. Secó sus palmas con el delantal que traía amarrado a la cintura.

Lo mejor era olvidar todo eso y actuar como si nada ocurriera. Él la volvería amar, Hinata lo creía.

Por su propio bienestar... así debía de ser.

[ **…** ]

Observaba la sortija con tal concentración que no oyó los pasos de Sakura ir en su dirección, exhaló fuerte, deduciendo que hacer al regresar. Sakura lo abrazó desde atrás y buscó sus manos para luego entrelazarlas, rodeada por su aroma a varón. Apoyó el mentón en el hombro masculino, viéndolo pensar. Naruto parecía ido.

—¿Que sucede?

—Nada, solo recordaba.

—¿Algo malo?

—Yo diría que complicado, dattebayo —respondió distraído, giró el rostro hacia ella y sonrió—. ¿Quieres salir, Sakura-chan?

—No podemos.

—¿Quien dijo que no?

—Baka, ¿ya olvidaste que estamos en un pueblo cercano a Konoha? Cualquiera podría reconocerte como Hokage.

Naruto rascó su nuca con la mano vendada, riendo nervioso —Si, no me acordaba, 'ttebayo.

—No cambias nunca. —dijo feliz.

—¿Te gustaría que cambiara?

—No, yo te amo así.

Las palabras le habían salido con una sencillez y facilidad que jamás creyó tener, Naruto la miró a los ojos con una intensidad que Sakura juraba no haber presenciado en su vida, vulnerable ante él. Hubo chispas entre ellos. La química y atracción era demasiada. Infinita. Sakura bajó la vista a sus labios y Naruto los entreabrió.

—Sakura-chan.

Ella lo besó.

Suave, despacio, tierno, apenas un apretón de piel contra piel que no daba indicios de profundizar. Naruto llevó la mano a su pómulo y finalizó el ósculo, juntando ambas frentes. Habló con los ojos cerrados.

—Me estoy enamorando más de ti.

"No al grado en que estoy empezando a amarte yo", pensó la kunoichi en sus adentros. Degustó el sabor de Naruto aun pegado a sus labios, sonriendo contenta. Él la vio.

—Te propongo una manera de salir sin ser descubiertos.

—¿Cómo?

—Transformándonos en hombre y mujer.

—Explícame, 'ttebayo.

Sakura suspiró —Es simple, tú te conviertes en Naruko y yo en hombre. De esa forma no nos identificarán.

—¿Tú ya lo has hecho?

—Sí, una vez.

—¿Qué día pasó que no me di cuenta?

—Hace mucho —negó con la cabeza y agregó—. No es un recuerdo agradable.

—De acuerdo, pero yo pago y elijo el lugar.

—Bien.

Naruto volteó por completo hacia ella y la acurrucó entre sus brazos, los dos parados a mitad de la sala —Cuéntame que ocurrió esa vez que te transformaste en hombre.

—Es vergonzoso.

—Vamos Sakura-chan, yo quiero saber. —rogó él.

La nombrada alzó una ceja y lo miró con diversión —Si me alcanzas te digo, a la cuenta de tres: uno —El rubio la sujetó fuerte de la cintura, listo para retenerla—, dos —Sakura puso las palmas en sus abdominales—... y tres.

Lo empujó al sofá y emprendió la carrera al segundo piso de la casa, siendo perseguida entre risas y carcajadas por Naruto en cuanto éste se levantó del mueble, corriendo hacia la recamara.

—¡Ahí voy, dattebayo! ¡No me ganarás Sakura-chan! —gritó a todo pulmón, atravesó el pasillo y subió las escaleras, enérgico, trotando como nunca—. ¡Te encontré!

Ingresó al cuarto luego de explayar la puerta, barrió los rincones con su mirada y dirigió su atención al armario, sospechando que aquel era el escondite. "Veamos si caes en mi trampa". Caminó hasta él y colocó ambas manos en las agarraderas, jaló abriéndola, pero no halló nada. Una veloz figura escapó del baño y le rozó un costado, yendo rumbo a la planta baja. Naruto exclamó un sonoro 'te pillé dattebayo', quedando de pie bajo el techo de la recamara.

Sakura descendió por los escalones e iba a huir por la entrada, cuando Naruto la atrapó en brazos al final de los peldaños, abrazándola por inercia. Trastabilló a causa del impacto, los dos cayeron sobre el sofá; ella encima de él.

Rieron como niños.

—Eres un baka tramposo.

—No me prohibiste que hiciera un clon.

—Tampoco te lo permití.

—Lo importante es que te vencí, Sakura-chan —alardeó orgulloso, la joven entrecerró los ojos y quiso zafarse, Naruto la apretó a su torso—. Ahora sí dime que sucedió.

—No.

—Lo prometiste, Sakura-chan.

El chico mostró su mejor cara de cachorro tierno, tratando de ablandarla.

La médico rodó los ojos y bufó —Ya, no es necesario que me pongas esas caritas, te contaré, ¡pero pobre de ti si te burlas! —dictó amenazándolo.

Tragó grueso —Lo que pidas, dattebayo.

—Es... un poco difícil explicar eso —Las mejillas le enrojecieron, vio el suelo para no mirarlo a él, frunciendo su ceño—. Ocurrió en Suna, Ino-puerca y yo fuimos al cumpleaños de Temari, visitamos unas tiendas, anocheció y...

—¿Y?

—Unos maleantes asaltaron a un grupo de chicas que por casualidad salieron del mismo local, nosotras los perseguimos, tuvimos que transformarnos en jóvenes para que no pusieran quejas al enfrentarnos.

El rubio asintió —¿Después que pasó?

Ahí venía la peor parte.

—Recuperamos las pertenencias de las muchachas, p-pero —resopló frustrada, moviendo la cabeza—... cuando le entregamos lo suyo aun Ino y yo parecíamos chicos. Nos quisieron agradecer de una manera nada inusual.

—¿Cómo?

—Eran prostitutas —soltó al fin—, intentaron convencernos de acompañarlas a un sitio de esos, ya sabes.

Naruto apretó los labios para no reír.

—Eh, ¿y si fueron, dattebayo?

—Obvio que no, baka.

—¿Entonces qué te avergüenza, Sakura-chan?

La pelirrosada, ruborizada por la pena, ocultó el rostro en el cuello masculino y cerró los ojos, queriendo olvidar aquella escena.

—Que Ino-puerca y yo fingimos ser pareja para que una de ellas no me besara, solo nos agarramos de las manos.

Y Naruto reventó en carcajadas al oír esa barbaridad. Sakura elevó la cara hasta tenerlo de frente y le propinó un coscorrón que lo hizo callar.

—¡Te dije que no te burlaras! Me molesta comentar esto, fue el episodio más horroroso de mi vida.

—¡Ay, lo lamento! Pero supongo que no las fastidiaron más, dattebayo.

—Sí, por suerte. Y a parte Ino les aclaró que a mí me gustan rubios de ojos azules.

El ninja sonrió —¿Qué hay de cierto en eso?

—Nada.

—¿Como que nada? —cuestionó desconcertado, la médico arqueó las cejas por su indignado tono de hablar—. ¿Que no te agrada mi apariencia?

Fue el turno de ella en reír —Me refería a que ninguno de esos rasgos me despierta interés, a menos que...

—¿Qué?

Llevó un dedo a las marcas zorrunas de Naruto, viendo su boca —Que tenga rayas en los cachetes y me mire como lo haces tú, Naruto.

—Ninguno puede verte como yo.

Sakura afirmó —Quizás por eso no puedo fijarme en otro que no seas tú —dijo hechizada. Encogió las piernas y las dobló a la altura de la cadera masculina, pretendiendo algo más—. Acabo de notar que no traes puesto ropa interior.

—Es que... m-me olvidé de lavarla, ttebayo.

Los pómulos sonrosados de un avergonzado Naruto la incentivaron a mover la cintura, buscando más contacto.

Fricción.

—Recuerda limpiarla después de que acabemos.

—¿Que acabemos qué? No entiendo, Sakura-chan.

Ella lo miró con lujuria y usó el dedo de que tenía en su mejilla para ponerlo en sus labios y hacerle abrir la boca, deseosa de tacto.

—No me parece justo refrescarte la memoria cuando el único baka hentai eres tú, Naruto.

Él tocó la tersa piel de sus muslos —No me provoques, Sakura-chan.

Sus ojos brillaron como nunca, sonrió a manera de coquetería —¿Quién dice que te estoy provocando? Ni siquiera te he besado.

—Vas a enloquecerme un día de estos.

—Eso es lo que quiero.

Sakura terminó de inclinar el torso hacia él, incluso juntó ambas narices sin pegarse por completo, tentándolo al máximo. Condujo las palmas al brazo del sofá y oprimió la tela entre sus dedos, respirando la esencia de Naruto. Su aroma. El rubio la sostuvo de la cintura, intentando no perder la razón. Estaba hirviendo.

—¿De veras quieres que tengamos sexo aquí? —consultó él de pronto.

Un beso ardiente por parte de Sakura fue suficiente para entender que sí, hasta lo tomó de la nuca por puro capricho, incitándolo a seguir.

Saboreándose como si fueran el único oxígeno para vivir.


End file.
